


Sang, The Last Fairy

by Sayhawk



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bi-Gender Character(s), Crossover, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poly, Polyamory, Polyandry, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayhawk/pseuds/Sayhawk
Summary: Sang Sorenson has just turned 16 years old. Her family resides in a small town in Illinois. Her father is frequently gone on longer and longer work trips. Sang's mother is declining rapidly from an unknown to Sang illness.Sang has faced punishments her whole life from her mother. Although she has a sister, the punishments only ever happen to Sang. With the blossoming of womanhood, she finds that nothing she can do or say can protect her from being punished.A growing sense of injustice forces Sang to speak up. This has world-altering results for her.Crossover From Erin R Flynn's Reverse Harem Story Artemis University. Based on the last known fairy restoring the balance in the world and finding her people and love along the way.Sang Sorenson and the Academy is from CL Stone. You can find the first book Introductions free on Kindle Unlimited. All the stories of this phenomenal series are a couple of bucks each
Relationships: All 9
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Birth of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for taking a chance on my story. If you have read the Ghostbird series you will know that Sang faces some awful abuse. This first chapter will show that. Please be aware of this so that it doesn't cause you unnecessary anguish.
> 
> Sang and her men will be placed in the world of Artemis University. The Academy folks will all be there. You get to see more of that next chapter and for the next few as I world build. I am not sure of the publishing schedule yet as I want to get a few chapters ahead first. I am interested in a beta, please message me if you see areas where I can improve. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on my story. If you have read the Ghostbird series you will know that Sang faces some awful abuse. This first chapter will show that. Please be aware of this so that it doesn't cause you unnecessary anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sang and her men will be placed in the world of Artemis University. The Academy folks will all be there. You get to see more of that next chapter and for the next few as I world build. I am not sure of the publishing schedule yet as I want to get a few chapters ahead first. I am interested in a beta, please message me if you see areas where I can improve. Thank you.

I am Sang Sorenson and I am a ghost in the world. I have learned how to blend in by watching. I watch the people going about their lives around me. The way people interact with each other, the clothes they wear. How they act when they think no one can see them. I am a chameleon amongst them, changing the way I move and dress to fit in.

I am a freshman in high school at a rather nondescript middle-class building. Here in Illinois, outside of Chicago, the high school is like any other in the surrounding neighborhoods. The expectation of money means that I must dress nicer.

My outfit is a grey skirt and a white blouse. If anyone paid attention to me they would see that my blouse is missing the top two buttons and that my skirt has lost color due to its many washes. My shoes have even developed a gap between where the sole and leather meet. All-natural consequences to getting all my clothes secondhand and after my sister has had already picked through them.

But today is Friday, technically also my birthday. Any expectation of celebrating my birth was removed from me rather forcefully thanks to my family. My older sister Marie is mean. Although she has the same rules as me, to never speak to any living, breathing, person, she often does. Marie has always had a group of friends.

I am convinced that her group is why no one will speak to me at school. I used to try to talk to people, most would ignore me. But when those peers turned violent to my queries, I gave up. I have never had a friend. Not much of a family either. If I had birthday candles, I would wish for a world where I had friends, even family.

My sister's cruelty is that she can only find happiness in my pain. You'd never find Marie laughing with her friends unless those friends had just pushed me to the ground. Marie delights in telling my mother anything that might cause me to be punished.

Unfortunately, for me, most things I do cause a punishment. I am not to be seen, spoken to, or interacted with. I am to breathe but not too loudly. To go to school and do well but not too well. I had to kowtow, knees on the ground forehead facing the floor, over rice for 4 hours in the kitchen. That punishment was because I got a perfect score on an Algebra test, whereas Marie had only ever managed a B in that class.

When I received a B on my first French test I was forced to drink a concoction of vinegar and lemon juice since "you couldn't correctly speak you don't need the ability to speak" as my mother said. That concoction took my voice away for a solid week.

I must apply myself to school but not be better than my sister. As I get older I find that rule harder to follow. Marie gets lazier and I itch from the boundaries on my education. The trick is to learn more than I put down on any test. You must truly understand the material to know what keywords to restrict.

The intricate balance I must apply to school is how I made it to the top of my class GPA without the peer politics of top placements. My teachers ignore me as I seem to understand the material and ask little of them. I always turn in assignments on time but never do extra credit. I am in no clubs or sports. I am not allowed.

My mother is strict. She monitors everything I do closely. This close inspection and the always-changing rules mean that I often go without meals. I am small even for my height because food is not something I can rely on. The truth is that there is little in this world that I can rely on.

My father is an engineer who is never home. He often takes work trips that coincide with the weekends or holidays. My family never celebrates those, at least not anymore. They are allowed to have birthdays, I am not.

I can't even remember when it started. I recall my eighth birthday because my mother brought out the dagger. It is this small almost rusted iron dagger that she uses to carve my age into my skin. Under these unassuming clothes, I am marked with many thin silver lines.

If I scream too loudly or bleed too much, I receive another punishment. It is very difficult to kowtow when my legs or arms have many bleeding cuts. The dagger makes me feel like my skin is peeling away from my body. Like my blood has been set on fire and my head is spinning on without me. That first time I vomited all over the kitchen and was forced to kneel on that.

I haven't looked forward to a birthday since. I know that when I get off the bus that she will be waiting. This weekend will be worse than the usual weekend. I have even prayed before to die so that I wouldn't have to face another one. I often wonder which birthday will be my last. The scales seem tipped against me and I no longer believe I will win against them.

The bell rings and startles me from my musings. It is an unspoken rule that the last class of the day assigns all work due at the start of class. All around me students flee the room stuffing their belongings in bags as they go.

My bus is one of the last to leave. I have time to settle my thoughts before I face home. I follow the teacher out and leave the school to join the bussers in the parking lot.

"Hrmph." Comes from my mouth as my face meets the side of my bus. I hear my sister's laughter behind me. I don't even bother to turn. There is nothing I can do. If I speak up against her she'll only tell my mother.

My breath whooshes out as I step onto the bus. I find a seat in the front and lean wearily against the window. The wintry air means I can't open the bus window, one of the small things I still enjoy. I love nature, the leaves underfoot, the breeze on my skin. It is a simple pleasure that makes my soul feel whole.

I am not allowed out of the house. But I have been escaping at night to wander through the forest for all of my life. I have a marvelous sense of direction thanks to those nightly walks. I give up sleep in trade for the only joy in my life. It is worth it.

I watch the naked trees dance in the cold. October is just early winter in this part of the country. I long for the snow to blanket the world and wash away the current grey tinge. I love it when the Christmas lights go up and the snow spreads their glow. I tell myself to be brave and strong. I will survive today.

My house is on the smaller side but came with a larger plot of land. I have few neighbors and none within sight of the house. The only other student left on the bus with my sister and me is an elementary boy we've never spoken to. I dread the stop but move behind my sister to keep pace. I am never to be later than Marie nor do I wish to walk ahead of her.

"SANG!"

Is heard as soon as the bus doors open. The high screech can only be my mother. I want to stay on the bus or run in the woods to escape this walk. I feel like Frodo entering Mordor to wonder if he'll ever be free the burden of the ring or live through it. I could use a Samwise Gamgee at my side. I can't help but look at my sister at the thought. Her laughter follows her run to the stairs. My mother is waiting for me in the Kitchen. I drop my bag at the door and move to my mother.

"Where have you been? I have been calling for you. Were you whoring around the neighborhood again?"

"Mom, I was at school. Marie came in with me. It's Friday remember?"

"Don't you backtalk me you liar. I know what you're really up to. Do you think you know better than your mother? Come here."

She snaps her fingers as she finishes. She seems frail due to her thin build and waxy features. Her eyes are dulled, her hair hangs lankly. She has been ill with some unknown illness since I was a child. But don't let all that fool you into thinking that her punches won't bruise me or that she would go easy on me.

I hold the sigh in as I move towards her. My skin itches to go against her. My mouth burns to speak against the words she spews. I haven't spoken to a boy outside of class, ever. I have never kissed anyone, let alone enter a sexual relationship. I haven't been hugged. How can I be a whore? How does any of it make sense? I cannot make the mistake of thinking of justice or fairness if I am to face her.

She grabs my arm I can feel her nails imprinting on my skin as she drags me to the floor. I kowtow before her and hope that she'll get whatever it is she's going to do over with. She kicks my head as she begins to circle my body.

"You think you can do whatever you want because it's your birthday? I will make you wish you'd never been born. You're a burden and waste, no one wants you."

I feel the pain erupt in my ribs just on my right side as I process her words. Tears feel my eyes even as I try to calm myself. It doesn't matter what she says. It doesn't matter if it's true. I have to survive. Swallow the pain and the hurt, just survive.

"No, no, this is all wrong."

I hope for just a moment. I move my head up to look at her. I wonder if she realizes the contradictory nature of her words or the unfairness of how she treats me. I can't hope for any self-awareness but maybe a sliver of consciousness or thought. When my eyes make it to her face she catches my look and her face changes with the tremors of her glee.

It is frightening to see another's hatred for you laid bare. The happiness of your deference and suffering. Nothing I do will ever be enough to satisfy her. She leans over to drag me up and guides me up the steps. I am led to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare leave this room. Strip, I need to grab something."

"Mmmom, what are you doing, why?"

She's never brought me to this room or had me strip before. I stutter as I ask her why. My fears are a living breathing being wrapping my lungs as I struggle to breathe. Oh, that might mean she broke my rib. I can heal pretty quickly but broken bones are still painful. I feel everything as anyone would, I just recover better.

My mother has always taken that as a competition. I truly think she is trying to find a pain I cannot live through. I remove my clothes slowly, shaking and regretful. I don't want to listen but I know better than to ignore a command. I wonder idly for the millionth time for some magic to escape this hell.

She returns banging loudly on the steps as she moves towards the door. She slams it open carrying the stool from the kitchen and some rope. When I was younger my punishment was just to sit and watch them eat from that stool while I wasn't allowed food. I almost long for that punishment as I watch her sit the stool in the tub.

"What, why are you putting that there?"

I don't even see her move before her backhand hits my face. I bite my cheek in the impact and taste the blood inside my mouth and on my lip. I truly know better than this. I promise I have learned to be quiet and obedient. I don't know what's wrong with me to question her right now.

She grabs my arm roughly and pushes me onto the stool. I stumble into place my head hitting against the bath wall as I slide on. She is strapping my hands down before the dizziness has passed. I move my legs as far away from the stool as I can when I realize she's going to trap me here.

I cannot explain the horror that being trapped gives me. It is worse than any pain or suffering. I cannot be trapped, she can't do this to me. My body screams with the need to flee. I react without thought.

"You can't tie me down, don't do this, I haven't done anything. Please, please, please, I will stay just don't trap me."

My defiance becomes pleading as she forces one leg and then another into place. I choke as I try to move my arms or legs and cannot. My heart races and my breath pants with exertion. The stool is unstable on the slight downward slant of the tub. If I try to move my limbs any harder I will fall face-first into the wall or sink. I look to her with all the desperation I feel and plead again. Her laugh chills my blood.

She turns on the water, the spray hitting me in the face. She doesn't bother to respond in words as she turns only the hot water on and at maximum heat. She looks me over with great pleasure. Satisfied with this newest torture she leaves.

I should find some comfort in that she hasn't given me my cuts yet. That at least she isn't staying to watch. But the fire on my face takes all thought away. I turn each way trying to get any skin I can away from the spray. I can't move far enough away and I scream in agony as my skin melts.

My mother storms back in throwing the door open and yelling inanely at me. I wasn't aware that my screams had formed words. The pain is too great and I am not thinking. I want to flee, I need to fly away from this hell to another place. For a moment I wonder if my soul has escaped as the pain is dulled.

I choke as my face is forced back and a drink held by my mother tips into my mouth. At least in her hold, the fire isn't on my face. The heat spreads down from my mouth and I choke and gag on it. My insides are melting. I scream again but no sound comes out. I realize what she has done and truly fear for my life. The crazed eyes, the gleeful spite, the complete change in her punishment. I think this time she is determined to find a way to kill me.

She locks the door behind her laughingly telling me to scream all I want. The water pelts at me. I try to move around on the stool to force it into a better placement, but that only results in me almost falling. My heart is pumping so fast that I think it might leap from my chest to freedom. My ears ring and my head spins. I lose all hope and faith in my family, life, this world. I am going to die in this stupid bathroom, alone and voiceless.

My skin burns so deeply I feel like I am becoming fire. I cannot feel my arms or legs, even the tingles are gone. My tailbone aches from my attempts to reseat the stool. I cannot breathe around my anger, my tears join the water on my face. I scream soundlessly and then the world around me explodes.

The entire bathroom is shredded in the explosion. It was as if the force inside me expanded out and destroyed everything in its path. The tub is in pieces the water gushing directly from the pipes. The sink and toilet are also in pieces. Water is flooding the bathroom. The door is partly still connected to its hinges. The stool is completely gone as are the ropes that bound me.

Before my mother or sister can come to see what I must have done I plan to flee. I make two steps before the room is filled with strangers. That force inside me reacts before I can. It expands again and the strange men that arrived are thrown from the room. The wall to the bathroom is further demolished. I run to my room to find clothes.

I get dressed breathing roughly. I feel weak. The pain has taken over. I beg my body to let me escape first. I can feel the exhaustion as it covers me. Blackness grows over my eyes and I fall to the ground just as I finish pulling up some pants. I have no time to think or consider my position as the darkness pulls me under.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Artemis University.

Wakefulness came slowly. I could feel my limbs and hear deep voices surrounding me. The air felt different from my room or anywhere else in my house. It was warmer too. Not the crispness of the fall in Illinois.

I tried to gather my thoughts or force myself into alertness. My mind felt fuzzy and was slow to respond. I wanted answers but also I really hurt. My body felt as if I had gone into battle with a bus and lost then was backed over and lost again.

My heart rate increased as I realized I didn't know where I was. The absolute worst though was that I didn't know whose arms I was in. Someone was carrying me. My eyes jerked open and my head bounced around to take in my position.

The first rule of survival is to always know where you are. Be quick to identify any threats. I often made myself unassuming or disappeared before a new threat could form. Except for my family, no one could touch me.

The arms holding me up tightened as I tried to turn in their grasp. I have never been hugged before and at this moment I was practically having sex. Okay, I wasn't, but if my mother saw this she would kill me this time.

I gasped my surprise as I fully took in my surroundings. I was in an elaborately carved room, some kind of white stone or marble made up the walls. Detailed art was carved into the arches. It was breathtaking and out of this world. I had never seen such detailed work or expensive materials.

A very large ornate desk had center stage. Behind the desk was a large mural of some lushly green landscape. A gentleman with white hair, pale skin, and roughly mid-50s sat at the desk. He had a very ornate chair to match the room. He smiled warmly at me and gave me a serene feeling of calm. It was like meeting Santa, he made me feel so happy for some reason.

I gasped again, grabbing at my body as I feared I was naked in this rich place. My cheeks flooded with heat as I realized everyone had gone quiet and was watching my impromptu pat-down.

"As awkward meetings go this could be worse. I wasn't dressed the first time they appeared."

I pointed to one of the strangers that had shown up in my bathroom. Tall, dark, handsome, and stern had seen me naked. The heat in my cheeks grew as I processed that. His eyes were silver behind black frames and he did not turn away from my own. His eyes seemed to challenge me to stand tall and unafraid as he spoke to me.

"Excuse me, Miss, I am Mr. Blackbourne. Perhaps you can explain why you risked exposure with an excessively large burst of magic?"

"Exposure, magic, me?"

My response was as choppy as my thoughts. If I could do magic I would have saved myself a thousand times. I could save the world. For a moment I pictured myself as a superhero saving children like me from evil families to make the world a better place. A disgruntled voice pulled me out.

"Yes you, why did you try to take us out with your magic? We should have used the cuffs on you."

I hate to say that the guy was hot because he was rude and that mattered more. He was also tall, broad-shouldered, thick brows, dark eyes, and a uniform of all black. He growled at me like an angry animal. For a moment I pictured petting his head or scratching behind his ear. I shook my head to focus my thoughts.

"I am very sorry to say that I have no idea what is going on. I don't know where I am. Who any of you are. What happened? I can say that I am very glad that I saved myself and found clothes. But my body hurts in every way so could we get to some answers now?"

I tried to phrase my words kindly, but I hate not knowing. It's dangerous to be unaware of your surroundings or unsure of the people around you. I didn't feel in direct danger but I didn't feel safe either. No amount of muscle or tall, dark, and handsome, could give me what I needed most, security.

The man behind the desk stood up smiling.

"Please forgive me miss if we could have your name?"

I nodded embarrassed that my little speech hadn't included the basics of civility. I was off to a rough start to my new superhero identity. But then they didn't give out their names much either. 

"I'm Sang Sorenson."

I didn't feel the need to add to it until they could fill in some blanks.

"Ah Miss Sang, if I can call you that?"

I nodded to the pleasant man.

"I am Dr. Roberts. You are at Artemis University. I know that you are younger than our usual students but you performed powerful magic. For your safety, we sent one of our teams to extract you and bring you back here. We need to discover what your magic is to protect you and others from any, let us just say, misfires." -Dr. Roberts.

He moved towards me, circling his desk and pushing through the male bodies in the room. Most of the men had moved towards him except for arms, who was still standing beside me.

"You are what we call an Unknown. It means that you don't know your magical power or species. This is an uncommon problem, but do not fear, we know how to find those answers." -Dr. Roberts

I bet she's powerful with the magic she used. We should breed her. My son needs a strong female to bare alphas.

"What" I yelled as much as my voice would let me. Shocked to find that my voice could get some volume. I reached to my throat as I tried to put this puzzle together. How was I able to speak? Who just talked about me like that?

"While you were under I had the Doctor perform some basic healing. The worst of your injuries should be better but you'll need to return to the infirmary to finish your evaluation. Dr. Green will be happy to finish his healing. He was quite upset not to have the opportunity to do so at once. But we need to figure out your magic." - Dr. Roberts

He continued towards me happily talking. I noticed no one answered me about that voice. Maybe they didn't hear it, was it something only I could hear? I felt a headache forming, I needed fewer mysteries, not more.

"Who are your people?"

The same voice as before spoke. I waited to see if anyone else heard it. Some of the people in the room raised their voices in anger. This added to my confusion as they heard it this time.

"The Sorensons. Why would you want to breed me with your son?"

I meant to answer only his second question but the words tripped out over my tongue. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't get it and I wasn't okay with everyone getting mad about my people but fine with breeding me out.

The voice belonged to a middle-aged man with dark hair, dull brown eyes, tall and well built. I was beginning to wonder if there was some special tall drink that I had missed out on. He seemed like he was a looker in his day but the cruelty in his eyes made me wary. Plus I didn't like what he had to say.

My stomach cramped uncomfortably and I realized that I was hungry and thirsty. I was unsure of what was going on in my body. Everything felt different. It felt as if every cell of my body was alive. Everything was more and it was almost too much.

"Miss Sang this is Mr. Morgan."

Dr. Roberts introduced us. I made a mental note to find out what I could about this man and avoid him. I watched his response closely.

"What makes you think I want to breed you, you're trying to steal my thoughts. Who are your people? How powerful are you?" - Mr. Morgan

I admit I was probably more shocked than anyone else in the room. If I could read minds I would know.

"How would you know?" - Mr. Blackbourne

My eyebrows crinkled with my confusion, did he just read my thoughts? He smiled at me just a millimeter.

"You thought that aloud Miss Sorenson." - Mr. Blackbourne

"Oh."

I wanted to bury my red cheeks and never have to look at anyone in this room again. I was going to die of embarrassment before this day was over. What a birthday.

"I would be remiss in my duties to ignore such a date, happy birthday Miss Sorenson." - Mr. Blackbourne

"No, I did it again?"

The arms beside me shook with laughter. I glared over my shoulder at him, shock quickly taking over my features. He was the biggest guy in the room. He was warm, massive, olive-skinned, just beautiful. His nearness made my whole body tingle. I wondered if this was magic. He disarmed me with his smile, it made his face devilishly handsome.

"Yes Aggele mou, this is magic."

The way he said it, the look in his eye, it felt like he was saying something else. I tried to capture the words to figure out what he meant. My eyebrows crinkling and my nose scrunching in thought.

"You're too cute." - Mr. Korba

"Mr. Korba" rang from Mr. Blackbourne his voiced tinged with authority. I smiled back at this Mr. Korba. I was sure I wanted to talk to him again. He made me feel things in places I had never felt before. He seemed warm and nice, like my favorite spot in the forest after it snowed. A loud cough broke my focus and I turned back to the room.

"You can't be a shifter, Miss Sang, you would've shifted by now. I would guess some kind of witch." -Dr. Roberts

His voice trailed off with his thoughts. He had something in his hands that he was bringing slowly towards me. It was a large blue crystal. 

"I want you to hold this crystal so we can see what color it changes to. You see it's blue now, that's because I'm a warlock. Witches would also have this color." - Dr. Roberts

He looked me over as I reached for it, nodding his head and smiling in reassurance. I placed both hands over the crystal as I looked it over. It appeared to be glass but I could tell that it was some kind of natural forming crystal. The energy from before built up inside me. I watched fascinated as the crystal changed rapidly from blue to red and exploded into dust.

"A Fairy. She's a fairy."

It was whispered by so many voices I couldn't place it. I looked at Dr. Roberts to clarify.

"How can you be a fairy they're all gone, they have been for over 15 years?" - Mr. Morgan

"Let's start with how old are you, Miss Sorenson?" - Mr. Blackbourne

"I just turned 16 today. But I don't know how I can be a fairy my mom and dad aren't. My older sister isn't either. They're all just normal humans."

I could feel the pity and disgust in the room. The change in all the faces looking at me.

"Miss Sang, they were not your family. You were either kidnapped or left with them. We're going to have to find out more to understand who you are and what happened to you." -Dr. Roberts

"If I may, Miss Sorenson I am your lawyer Mr. Bubble."

"How can you be my attorney if we've never met?"

I give up trying to understand anything at all right now. At this point, I would settle for a sandwich and a bottle of water. Some sleep would be nice. Maybe I could find some chocolate, it is my birthday after all. I surreptitiously wiped at my mouth in case of drool.

"I should have clarified. I am the attorney to the last fairy. As you are that fairy and the only one left to lay claim to their holdings, I am your attorney." -Mr. Bubble

"How can I be the only one, the last?"

I couldn't think about it, I already felt overwhelmed and alone.

"Miss Sorenson, there was a great war in Fairy, all were called back to their realm to fight. Before they left this world many settled their affairs. You are meant to have everything." -Mr. Bubble

My knees wobbled, my throat felt swollen, I didn't know what to do.

"Can we maybe discuss this later after I eat and sleep. I am having trouble keeping up with all of this. I just had to fight for my life an hour ago, it's been a very long day."

"Forgive me, Miss Sorenson, Sang if I may call you that? I am at your disposal anytime you need me. I will return tomorrow to check in with you and update you on your estates. All you need to know for now is that you are quite wealthy and your placement at this university is assured." -Mr. Bubble

"Miss Sang you are right, we have taken too much from you. We can resume this meeting tomorrow after you have had a chance to heal, eat, sleep. Mr. Korba would you guide Miss Sang to Dr. Green, he'll see to her needs." -Dr. Roberts

He dismissed the room telling them all to return tomorrow. Dr. Roberts roughly reminded them all about some confidentiality clause. I could hear raised voices. Mr. Korba gently held my arm as he led me from the room.

"My name is Silas."

His grin was gorgeous and I was happy to follow him to food and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We learn what each of the boys are in the next two chapters. What's your guess. What do you think Silas, North, and Mr. Blackbourne are?


	3. Apple of My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dr. Sean Green and start to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading CL Stone's Cheat Sheets I learned that many other readers saw the Blackbourne team with more diversity. I always pictured Sean as Japanese as it makes more sense to me. I have used Japanese actor Jin Akanishi as my inspiration for Dr. Green.

I left the stone office with Silas. I am quite content to hold his arm and be near him. Everywhere our skin touches feels like fire and life. Instead of being painful or overwhelming, it is addictive and soothing. I want to rub against him like a cat.

Silas is massive, he is a tree against my short stature. I look up to him wondering how quickly I could climb that tree and snort at myself. This is ridiculous, the first time a boy talks to me or gets near me and I want to climb him. I wonder if this school has some kind of "don't be a weirdo" class I could take.

Step one Sang don't just rub yourself over guys that smell good. He smells like the ocean but I also get a whiff of a bonfire. It makes me think of beaches, waves, fires. I want to get higher on him to rest my head in his neck and take his smell inside of me. I had to shake my head out to get myself on track.

"Need. Food."

Okay, that was a little better than what I had been thinking but I was seriously lacking in the charm department. My cheeks bloomed with heat. I groaned and leaned my head against him.

"Don't mind me, embarrassing myself seems to be my true superpower."

I need to get a grip on myself. This is why I had no friends. I have no idea what you're supposed to say to people. I should watch and listen to how these magicals act before I make a bigger fool out of myself.

I felt his body shaking, his chest rumbled, and a glorious laugh escaped him.

"Do not hide from me aggele mou, I do not talk much either."

What, how did he? Oh no, tell me I didn't?

"I said all that out loud didn't I?"

I couldn't even lookup. I wanted to melt into the floor. This was not the way to remake me. I had dreamed so long about escaping my life. Here was my chance to be anyone I wanted. I could be cool, popular, wanted, smart, dangerous. I have options is what I'm trying to say. If I could be anything, what would I be?

"You can be yourself with me. You need food, it's not your fault you feel out of control. The Fae need lots of food and sweets to manage their magic."

He had leaned down to whisper into my ear. He looked around us to ensure we were alone. I appreciated that he was trying to help me but still keep my secret.

"I don't want people to know what I am. I need to know more before I say anything. Why don't we stick with unknown for now?"

He nodded in agreement. We walked through campus halls, the doors all had the marble archways. He pointed out different points of interest before promising to give me a tour later.

He led me out of the large doorway and onto the campus yard. I was shocked to see palm trees and the setting sun.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," I muttered.

"South Carolina. We're off the coast of what the humans know as South Carolina. We even have a private beach if you can manage to get into town and off-campus for some fun."

I started jumping up and down to see more. Silas startled me by grabbing me and lifting me onto his shoulders.

"I am so tall now!"

I feel gleeful. Being short is a bane. I could see everything now. I want to bottle this feeling up and carry it always. I think I have a friend. This place is beautiful. I was finally going to see the beach. I could learn to love this life.

My smile overtook my face like a crazy loon but I wasn't going to stop it. This had turned from the worst day ever to the best. If I truly could have a place here, I couldn't find words for a moment.

"Aggele mou, I need to bring you down so we can enter the infirmary."

The building before us was that white stone I was quickly becoming familiar with. All the doorways here seem giant size. I eyed Silas and the door figuring that if magicals were as big as him they probably needed all that space.

I pouted a little at losing my prime tall people spot. But followed Silas's direction as he held the large door open for me. Just inside the room, I took a minute for my eyes to adjust from the blazing sun. Blinking repeatedly to clear my vision.

A redhead sat at a white desk. Chairs were placed all over the room, for anyone waiting. There were little books and magazines strategically placed around the room.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The woman eyed me in annoyance but a coy smile lit her face as soon as she spotted Silas. He's pretty hard to miss lady. I snorted, blushing when I realized it wasn't just mentally. I could feel Silas shaking beside me.

"I was told the doctor needed to see me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or where to go."

Her focus switched back to me, the annoyance growing clearer. She huffed standing up and walking over to a door behind her desk. I watched as she fluffed her hair and pushed up her boobs before knocking on a door and walking in.

I grabbed Silas's arm again as we both shook with our laughter.

"Does that happen to you a lot? Do you need me to save you more?"

His grin was like the sun. I blinked a few times to fix my vision.

"Aggele mou, you can save me all the time. You should stay with me and hold my arm to protect me. My hero!"

He was batting his eyelashes at me, and had his hand palm up, on his forehead pretending to swoon. Giggles burst out of me unexpectedly and completely out of my control.

"What's this an incurable case of the giggles? I have just the cure you know."

I glanced up startled by his appearance. The Doctor was much younger than I imagined. Didn't it take a long time to become one? He only looked a few years older than me. He was tall and slim with a similar complexion to Silas. His eyes were dancing in merriment and he had a huge grin on his face. Long dark hair framed his face and only enhanced the beauty of his features.

Silas pushed me slightly and I closed my mouth. I should probably check for drool.

"Hi, um, I'm Sang Sorenson they told me to come here."

"It is what you hoped for" Silas added.

My voice was a little breathless and squeaky. Between these two guys, I felt light-headed. Oh, that might be hunger. My stomach loudly agreed with me and both of the hotties turned to look at it. My cheeks bloomed bright and red.

"It does that when I don't feed it and I was promised that by coming here I could feed it."

Nothing to do but embrace it at this point. So I was never going to be cool. I could make peace with that if I could just get my hands on a delicious sandwich. I moaned thinking about food. The intense looks I was getting from both guys brought me back to the conversation at hand.

"Come this way, miss Sang. I have a tray of food for you. But I need to administer your potions first. Thank you Silas for bringing my patient back to me so I can do proper doctoring and not just place a bandaid."

Silas shrugged at the Doctor and smiled at me. His eyes said he would see me again but he said nothing as he left. I followed the Doctor to the room I had watched the redhead enter. I was expecting it to be like the stone office but it was a plain room. There were bookcases full of medical texts and cabinets all over. But there was also an exam chair/bed and one counter cluttered with bottles and maybe herbs.

"I am Dr. Sean Green, it is a pleasure to meet you awake pookie."

I giggled again. "Pookie, what's a pookie?"

"Why it's a cute little fairy that I need to heal and protect."

His face was serious, his eyes tried to communicate with me but I didn't understand what.

"How did you know? I don't want anyone to find out yet."

I tried to hide the fear in my voice but I wasn't that successful judging by his face.

"I am your doctor, you have full confidentiality with me and anyone employed by the school. You can be sure that Dr. Roberts has reminded all staff of that. I stayed here to make sure I had everything you needed if my suspicions were confirmed. You're in very poor health pookie, your magic and body have been starved."

He held my knees as he stepped closer to talk to me. I got lost in the concern and depth in his dark eyes. It took a minute for me to process all that. I knew that I was underweight, I was rarely allowed to eat. But I didn't realize that it tied to my magic. I wondered how I would be different with food security.

"I need you to take these potions before you can eat. I won't lie pookie, you're going to feel awful. You will probably vomit, but you have to take them. The first is to get rid of the poisons the humans were feeding you. The second is just the nutrients you have been starved of. You will take both every day for two weeks. The third is to help your body take in more nutrients. I will also use my magic to heal you."

"How do you know they fed me poisons?"

I looked dubiously at the three potions on the counter. He used a finger under my chin to bring my eyes level with his.

"Fairies are the most powerful of magical beings. The fact that you are showing so few abilities tells me that they were poisoning you. Some poisons only hurt the fae long term. It was used by very evil people."

"Fairy's are the balance of the world. They ruled over all species and magicals to ensure justice and fairness. The corruption has only grown because they left this realm to fight for their own. To hurt the fae is to destroy our very world."

Dr. Green was fervent in his speech. His eyes glowed with the truth of his belief. I felt warmth, a sense of belonging for the first time in my life. I also yearned for the fae. I knew how dark this world was. I didn't like to think that I would be the only one to restore justice in the world. How could only one person do that?

"The first step pookie is to get you healed up. Then we worry about the rest."

I nodded slowly while thinking over everything he sad. He grabbed the first two potions and returned to me. I took the first, it tasted like grass and dirt. It wasn't the worst taste ever but I wasn't going to order it for dinner. Dr. Green pulled the waste bin closer and handed me the second potion.

I waited a minute just to let the first settle in my stomach before tipping my head back and taking the potion as quickly as I could. This one tasted worse. It was like chalk dust, my mouth felt dry. Dr. Green didn't offer me the third yet. He rubbed my back and moved my hair out of my face. My stomach rumbled, cramping, and nauseated.

As I purged everything in my stomach over and over my cheeks bloomed red. I have got to stop embarrassing myself in front of all the hot guys. Probably not a good time to think about hot guys Sang. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Water."

I choked out the request from dry lips. I felt awful. My forehead, upper lip, and even my eyelids were sweating. He handed me a water bottle, which I sipped delicately. I felt his hands as he pushed me gently to lay back on the exam bed. I followed his hands happily. I just needed a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Nurse Sara but I'm not available. I am also with a patient at the moment."

Dr. Green's voice woke me from my nap. His voice was near the office door. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to feel my body out. My stomach had settled. The sweat all over my body had cooled leaving me shaking with the cold. My head hurt but mostly I was just really hungry. I could eat an entire herd level hungry.

"Ah pookie, there you are. Time to eat before you go after the locals."

He chuckled as he helped me sit up and gave me a tray loaded with food.

"Sandwiches!"

I yelled happily as I stuffed my face with the three sandwiches before me ham, turkey, and a blt. The tray had a bowl of fruit, a salad, and even a cupcake. I moaned as I tore through it. I wish I could tell you that I was ladylike and proper. I was a lion tearing apart a gazelle. I wasn't messy enough to let any food escape me, talk about waste.

Only the cupcake was left. Chocolate and beautiful and everything good in the world. I picked it upholding it with both hands to bring closer to my face. I smelled it, closing my eyes in bliss. I moaned again before eating it. I smacked my lips in happiness as I looked back at Dr. Green. His eyes were smoldering, his entire focus on me. He quietly handed me the last potion.

"Take this one after you eat. It will help you this week as you get used to eating meals."

His voice was raspy and made me feel things low in my belly. I rubbed idly at the spot with my left hand as I took the potion with my right. This one tasted like apple juice and didn't upset my tummy.

His eyes were watching my left hand.

"Do you have any questions for me pookie? Do you have any special requests just for me?"

I looked him over, considering. "What are you?"

I blushed. "I mean what is your magical power since I can't tell anyone apart yet."

"I'm a warlock. But healers aren't very respected until they're needed. I took this position at the school to continue my research and make an impact. I can heal and make better healers."

I liked the way his face lit up with passion when he talked. He was all heart. I smiled at him, pleased by his answers.

"What would I request from just you?"

I tilted my head to the side taking him in. I didn't understand what I was supposed to ask for. He stepped closer to me, his hands back on my knees.

"For one, you could ask for my name, it's Sean by the way."

I could feel his breath on my skin, just over my shoulder. I shivered, that spot in my tummy growing.

She is a goddess and I would be lucky to have her look at me.

"That's sweet but I'm just me and you're very handsome."

Dr. Green, Sean, looked startled.

Can you hear me right now?

"Yes of course I can."

"Pookie, Sang, those were my thoughts."

My breath whooshed out. Okay, new development I could hear thoughts now. That could be an issue. I was going to have to get a handle on that real quick.

"How do I stop it?"

"You will need to be able to listen to know if the people around you are enemies or friends. But I will talk to Owen about getting you a tutor to help."

"Owen?"

"Uh yeah he probably had you call him Mr. Blackbourne, it means stick-up-his-ass. The whole family is like that, but at least he was smart enough to wise up."

I shook my head, I didn't know how to take that in.

She is so adorable when she scrunches her nose like that. I could kiss it but it's probably too soon. Yeah definitely too soon Sean, calm yourself.

My cheeks felt hot with the level of my blush.

"I've never kissed before. I never even hugged but Silas carried me and that was like a hug."

I looked up at Sean, no Dr. Sean through my lashes. His face tilted towards me with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sang I can't help my thoughts, you're too beautiful and pure. But I would never take advantage of that. You need to be able to trust me. I promise to behave myself. As much as I would love to kiss that luscious mouth. I need to be able to protect and heal you."

My head tilted up and down. I had never been called pretty or anything nice. I wanted to hug him so desperately. My body moved before I finished my thought. My arms wrapped around him. He froze for a second before hugging me back.

"Thank you, no one has ever called me pretty before."

"I'm surprised the dragon didn't, he usually doesn't waste time."

I looked at him confused, there were dragons here?

"Silas, the guy that brought you, he's the Dragon Prince."

My mouth opened and closed a few times. I had so many questions but I should probably save them for Silas. Now I hoped I'd see him again. Dragons were real!

"Oh, I hope I get to meet a unicorn."

Dr. Sean's chuckle filled me with warmth. He stepped back from me and moved to his cabinet. I watched as he filled a bag with potions and labeled them 1,2,3.

"You can come here anytime pookie. I would prefer you to take the potions for the first week with me, but I am not sure what classes or tutoring you'll have. I want you to take number 1 every morning, it is the potion to help you eat. The other two will purge any poisons in your system and refill you with nutrients. I want you to take those two before dinner so we can keep you on the same schedule."

I agreed. I didn't want to repeat my upchuck performance in front of him. I would be happy to do that dance in my room or bathroom. I really needed to find out where that was. Dr. Sean hugged me before slipping his card in my hand.

"When you get a phone call me anytime."

I flipped the card to put in my pocket and saw he had written a personal number on the back. I smiled despite myself.

"Thank you for everything, I feel much better."

"Anytime you need that healing sleep."

He winked at me as I left. I skirted the Nurse's desk while she eyed me angrily. I pushed open the large door to see Silas waiting for me. He was texting someone with his smartphone. I grinned, excited to see him.

"Did you know there are dragons here."

He jumped and turned to me, pocketing his phone and his face lighting up.

"Is that so?"

I couldn't help the giggles as I reached for his arm.

"Let me show you to your room m'lady."

I beamed at him. He took the bag hanging from my shoulder.

"Only if you answer all of my questions."

"Deal."


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Silas a little. We also meet Nathan the Dragon Guard. A run-in with Rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what the Blackbourne Team members are in this world? We'll be meeting them for the next few chapters.

During my visit with the Doctor the campus quad filled with people. I expect that this is how any university would look on a nice day. Although it felt like winter in Illinois, here in South Carolina my long sleeve shirt and pants were enough to keep me warm.

The breeze was gentle and smelled of the sea. The moon was high and the stars were visible. Lamp posts filled the quad with a soft blue magical looking light. I expected local light pollution to dull the view but it was spectacular.

"I would take you to dinner if the Doc hadn't stollen my date."

"I've never been on a date before."

Silas had deep blue eyes. His hair was just long enough to reach his ears and slide over his eyes. He used his right hand to move the hair with his full focus on me. He pursed his lips, thinking. He had the plumpest lips I had ever seen on a man. I may have never been close to a guy before but Silas Korba is masculine pretty. If guys could be pretty. I lost myself in thought trying to describe the man before me.

"Would you let me take you on your first date?"

"What would we do?"

His grip on my arm smoothly moved down my forearm to my hand grasping my fingers. My left hand reflexively went to my lip, my index finger pushing my bottom lip against my teeth. I could feel the heat of my cheeks radiating.

"Why don't you ask me questions now Aggele mou?"

His eyes were a fathomless cavern. Having his undivided attention was overwhelming. I bet the girls here really like him. I shook my head to break my thought. My stomach felt soured and I didn't need to make myself sick.

"Are you really a dragon? How big are you? Can I see it?"

Something about my questions makes the intensity in his eyes grow. We stop walking and turn fully to face each other. He grabs my left hand that I am using on my lip and holds it in his.

"Agree to a date and I will show you my dragon form."

"That's an easy deal to take. I just don't know what to do. I've never had a date or a boyfriend or a friend."

The truth slips out easily with him. The magic feeling from when we first met is only growing. The way he makes my skin feel makes me want to get closer. I wonder if there are cat shifters?

"Where you are from are all the boys stupid? How could anyone ignore you?"

"Not everyone is as sweet as you. I am on to your secret."

I purse my lips at him and narrow my eyes. I could see through his big scary muscle.

"Yes Aggele, what is my secret?"

"You're just a big teddy bear."

He laughed, head tilting back, his whole body relaxing slightly. The sight was truly beautiful. I sighed watching him.

"Silas, where have you been? Are you trying to get me killed? I have looked everywhere for you."

Another muscle man came running up. I bet he's a shifter. My mouth curved up slightly. I am proud of myself for starting to figure things out a little. Tall plus muscles plus probably handsome equals big animal. Though for science I would have to look at all of the guys to see if my theory holds. I laughed trying to keep it under my breath.

Silas let go of my hands to turn to the other guy. That made me sad for a moment. My natural reaction was to grab his hands again or get closer. I had to force my body to behave. I can't climb all over the people I just met. Escape my mother, oh yeah I should deal with that, my not mother. Suddenly I'm a Disney princess in love with the first man I meet.

"Silas, you can't just go wherever you want. You know the rules. If I have to report you again they're going to replace me. You know how bad I want this education."

I frowned looking over new muscles. He had soft brownish red hair that was in a military-style cut. He seemed to be wearing some type of uniform. I noticed the dragon and sword insignia on his chest. The uniform was like black scales, some kind of light armor. He had a sword on his back and daggers on his hips. That was what I could see. I scanned him critically wondering if there were more weapons I couldn't see. No guns I noticed.

"I was called out with Blackbourne, I was safe. I brought back this beauty."

This had both boys turning to me. My cheeks jumped to attention, it wouldn't be possible to meet anyone without blushing. I waved one hand in a high, hello gesture. A little awkward but probably better than the way I met Silas. I turned to Silas with large round eyes.

"Oh, you saw me naked!"

The guard guy sputtered some unintelligible sounds. Silas turned fully back to me. He looked very serious, that intensity all focused on me again.

"Aggele mou, no one saw you naked. You were hurt, scared, desperate. Any man that could look on you then and focus on your undress is no man."

"That's it, I give in, I am going to climb you like a tree."

Silas laughed, I smiled too happy that I made him happy. Silas grabbed my arms and turned my body like before. I settled onto his shoulders and looked down at his guard. I guess that makes sense didn't Dr. Sean say Silas was some kind of prince?

"I didn't mean to interrupt if you're hooking up. You just need to give me a heads up before you take off man."

I glared down at him. I knew enough to know hooking up was what the kids did at parties. I wasn't sure how they did it but I know that if you did everyone always knew.

"What is hooking up? Silas was going to show me his dragon."

Both boys choked on air. Silas grabbed my thighs to keep me in position and squeezed. The guard looked up at me confused his mouth opening and closing.

"Aggele mou, this is my dragon guard Nathan. He is from our mightiest clan. He is revered for his prowess but mostly he's supposed to stay close to me."

I nodded thoughtfully, it was probably because of his family. I bet other dragons wanted to be a prince or king. I looked back to Nathan, if he was the best fighter I bet he could teach me how to be strong. Weak superheroes don't save the day.

"Hi Nathan, I'm Sang, could you teach me how to fight?"

"Oh Silas, I mean if that's okay with you too?"

I grabbed Silas's face tilting it up so we could look at each other in the eyes. His lips were tilted up. I wanted to run my hand over them. Business first Sang!

"Are you asking if I mind you stealing my guard to learn something that will force you to spend much time with him?"

"Don't you have to still be near him?"

His smile grew. Silas turned his face towards Nathan and they had some kind of conversation with their eyes. I watched Nathan's eyes to figure out what they were saying. I didn't get a word. Is this some kind of dragon thing? I wonder how they talk to each other when they're all big dragons?

"I would be honored Sang to teach you to fight. I must warn you that it will not be easy. You will have to exercise to gain strength and endurance."

"You need to talk to Doc first Nate, she needs to be healthy first."

Nathan nodded to Silas and then we were walking. Or they were walking and I was a monkey in a tree. I got weird looks from other guys that were wandering the quad. Girls gave me the stink eye. Nathan stepped closer to Silas because of a frisbee game and brushed against my leg.

I gasped out a breath. That magic feeling was also with Nathan. Was it if a man touched me? I felt it with doc but felt too awful to focus on it. I guess for science I needed to meet more guys.

The campus had multiple towers, I guessed those were the dorms. I was led to the tower that was the furthest right, or east if it mattered. I looked down questioningly to Silas.

"They put you in the witch's dorm since you are unknown."

This tidbit got Nathan's interest. I squeezed Silas's shoulder in thanks for his circumspection. He clearly trusted Nathan. The magic tingles seemed to like the guy. I didn't want more people to know about me before I knew what I was.

"What are you doing with Rocky's Girl dragon ponce?"

More muscles. They should rename this place Muscles University. The guy was attractive. At my old school, he would have been king, but here he didn't stand out. He didn't have the stature of Silas or Nathan. He had a black bandana tied over his hair but from what I could see his hair was short and dark.

I liked being taller than others. It's hard to play the guy intimidation game when he's the one looking up.

"Who's Rocky? Is that your friend with the frisbee."

I pointed to the bald guy watching us with the frisbee in his hand.

"I'm Rocky and you're my girl."

Oh, this wasn't going to fly. Nope. I was not dealing with this in my new life.

"Okay."

The guy smiled at me. I felt Silas tense and saw Nathan frown.

"What's my name then?"

The guy sputtered and stormed back to his friend. Silas chuckled as he continued walking. I patted his arm. I didn't feel any tingles for that Rocky guy or want to get closer to his friend. I wondered what that meant. Nathan grabbed my waist and lowered me from Silas, our bodies hugging.

Look at her all over both of them. She looks too young to have her period what is she even doing.

I need to study but Nancy's hot. Dad won't care if I barely pass the class he called it fluff.

I ate breakfast that was 200 calories, I skipped lunch. If I eat a salad for dinner I can...

My head was flooded with thoughts. I crumbled to the floor holding my head. I was in a crowded room with everyone yelling at me. It was a pounding, throbbing, painful ordeal. I groaned pitifully.

"Aggele mou, what's wrong."

"They're so loud, it hurts."

I whimpered. Silas picked me up from the floor and carried me bridal style up the tower steps. He took us to an elevator and pressed the top floor. I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes. Silas seemed to know where he was going and I was enjoying the dulling of the voices. I could hear stray thoughts from the dorms but they weren't yelling at me.

"They put you up with the seniors as you're going to be here so long and you're unknown. There are fewer people on this floor and you get more space. You get a bathroom in your room but you share it with one other room."

I voiced a vague agreement to Silas, glad he was here to take care of it. He knocked on a door before letting us in. A girl was sitting on one bed painting her toenails. She had dark short hair with pink highlights. She looked up at the three of us.

"Hi roomy, I'm Karen. They didn't tell me you had your own personal prince guard to carry you around."

Her smile made the remark more playful than stinging. She seemed curious. She was wearing sleep shorts and a tank. Silas put me down, placing me in front of him.

"Aggele Mou, I will leave you with your roommate. I will come in the morning to show you the dining hall. We can have breakfast together. I still owe you the tour."

I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Silas for all of your help."

I leaned in quickly before I could rethink it and hugged him. Nathan looked at me for a moment, waiting. He frowned but stepped away.

"See you tomorrow then."

Nathan said as he followed Silas back to the elevator. I watched for a moment before closing the door and locking it. I was never allowed a locking door at home. This was one luxury I would bask in.

"You're so tiny. It was hard to tell with the prince holding you. You know, I don't think I've ever heard him say that many words at one time."

I turned my back against the door and looked around the room. It was spacious for a shared space. There was enough room for us both to have our furniture.

"Oh, I don't have any clothes."

Karen jumped up from the bed, walking funny because of her drying nail polish. She was taller than me and slim. She moved to my side, there were a few boxes on top of a dresser.

"That teacher Blackbourne brought these for you. Said he took everything he could for you. I'm supposed to tell you that you have a meeting with him after breakfast."

"Oh."

I didn't have much to add to that. I wasn't sure about Mr. Blackbourne but he was certainly nicer than that Mr. Morgan guy. I shuddered. I walked over to the boxes to see what they were.

I found my books, school bag, even my clothes. I wondered if they did this while I was passed out or if they went back. It was a question I could ask at tomorrow's meeting. I riffled through until I found a set of sleep clothes and clean underwear. I even had toiletries.

"I am going to clean up."

I wanted to get comfortable and relax. Today had been long. I opened the first door, that was a walk-in closet. I closed that door and opened the next. The bathroom was plain but had everything I needed. I stepped in locking the door behind me. I laid out my toiletries where I would need them and piled my clothes on the counter.

I reached in to turn on the shower. My body shuddered and my vision went dim. My tongue felt too big in my mouth. I jerked my body forward and shut off the water. I took a minute to slow my panting breaths. Okay, so showers were off the table. "I have a bathtub. I am free. I can do this."

After my little pep talk, I switched the shower to the tub and turned the water back on. I didn't have bubbles or anything to add to it. I wouldn't have had those things at home. But I was allegedly rich now. Once I could buy things I was going all out on bubbles.

My life had held so few joys. I sighed in bliss as the heat of the water covered me. My muscles relaxed, my head laying back. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

Loud banging followed up that statement.

"Oh Karen, sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Give me a minute to wash."

The water was cool but it wasn't my first tepid bath. I washed quickly, followed by shaving. I was going to skip that step but I had a date in the morning. Was that a date? I would have to ask.

I climbed out, toweled off, and dressed. I brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth. I took a minute to clean up the bathroom and gather my things.

Karen was sitting on her bed again studying a book. She glanced up at me, smiling. I walked over to the boxes and placed my stuff on top. I would deal with it all tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to relax. I moved to the empty bed. I pulled back the covers and climbed in.

"So are you a witch like me? I didn't have a roommate, no one wanted to share with a witch from an unimportant family like me. Thanks for giving me a roommate, roomy."

She was perky and talked quickly. I liked her. She wasn't like the mean girls back home. But maybe she knew what it was like to not fit in. Laying in our beds I got to know her a little. I learned that she was gay but not out to her family. Her girlfriend broke up with her over it. She was a freshman which made her two years older than me.

Apparently this university had a lot of rules I didn't know about. It wasn't just what kind of shifter you are that made you important. Who your parents are was a big deal. Karen promised a "real tour" of the power players.

I felt anxious trying to figure this place out. I was a newborn to the magical world. I'd have to get resources quickly and hit the books hard. I didn't like being ignorant. I also had an incessant feeling that I was unsafe. Not knowing things could get me killed. I was probably just being dramatic. Some lessons were too hard to unlearn.

Life had never been easy or kind to me. I couldn't believe it suddenly would be. I would pay in some way for finding any happiness. I just needed to use this opportunity to grow. Learn everything I could. Learn to fight. Keep myself safe. I fell asleep planning how to do all that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Bears, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This may be a long chapter. A lot of meetings happen. Gabriel also inserted himself in. I have no idea how it happened. Also please forgive the boys for this. Enjoy.

"You are worthless. You waste the air you breathe. I will end you."

Her frail body pushed into mine, her fingers wrapping around my neck. I choked on air. Gasping out pleas.

"Please, please, please, I need air."

My voice was small, the fear clear. Her laughter rang through my ears reverberating through my body. My throat seized. The air no longer getting through. My eyes closed. This is it, I thought.

I woke up gasping for air and holding my throat. I looked around me panicked. It took a moment to place the strange room. There were no curtains over the window. The tower was placed on the eastern quadrant but our room was facing full east. I watched the sunrise on my new life with teary eyes.

I made a promise to myself that no matter how hard things would be here, I would do my best. I would be better. Nothing would stop me from being all the things I dreamed of. With that fresh in my mind, I jumped out of bed. I made it before going over to the discarded boxes atop my dresser. I found a knee-length skirt in blue and a long sleeve pink top.

I went to the bathroom. Managed to get dressed and brushed. I reentered my room wondering what I should do now. My roommate was buried under a pile of blankets and snoring. I would normally read or work on schoolwork but I missed my walks.

I didn't have a key, phone or wallet to grab. Quickly putting on my shoes I quietly let myself out of the room. I left the witch's tower and walked towards the forest. It seemed magical as it was full of evergreens, maples, oak. Only palm trees decorated the quad.

I wasn't sure if a magical forest would be safe. I decided until I learned more to skirt the forest. I was lost in thought chasing the sunrise when I was startled by a large bear.

"Ah!"

I screamed nearly jumping out of my skin. The bear chuffed at me. I looked closer at it. The bear watched me with intelligence that couldn't be normal.

"Ah, that's it you're a shifter."

The bear nodded his head up a down. What a sight. I shook my head in amazement. I was having a conversation with a bear.

"Right then. I'm Sang, hello bear do you want to walk with me?"

The bear nodded again and moved to my side. That is how I spent the first hour of my day. We made a full walk around the campus. Occasionally the bear would push me away from areas with his body. He couldn't tell me why but I trusted I would find out.

As we finished our circle of Campus we came back to the open quad. Silas and Nathan were waiting for me with another guy. I happily walked up to the guys.

"Good morning Silas, Nathan."

I forgot that I was walking with a bear and that might not be normal. Everyone was looking at the bear. They did that silent eye communication thing. So my first theory was wrong, it's not a dragon thing it must be a shifter thing.

"Aggele mou, good morning. Where did you find this beast?"

Silas moved towards me grabbing my hand as he spoke.

"I would introduce you but I don't know his name. He's my bear friend. We had a lovely walk around campus."

This seemed to upset the guys as they turned back to the bear in concern. I pushed my lip in against my teeth with my left index finger. What didn't I know? Okay, maybe I should start with what I did know. The guys nodded at the bear. He bumped up against me then left.

"Why didn't he become human and talk?"

"Do you talk to a lot of naked guys?"

I turned narrowed eyes to the new voice, removing my hands from Silas as I moved. I had heard that accusatory voice before. Dark Eyebrows, dark eyes, all black. Yeah, I knew this guy from yesterday.

"You!"

My voice sounded just as accusatory. For a moment we just glared at each other.

"North lay off man she's not like that. Can't you tell?"

Nathan jumped to my defense. He clapped a hand on North's back.

Silas said something in another language, it was beautiful and rolled off his tongue. I turned towards him to watch as he spoke. The North man spoke back in the language. I pondered the sound of the language before settling on Greek.

"If you were naked, defending your life, and one of us showed up, what would you have done?"

Silas said in English. This made North turn to look at me.

"Sorry I guess. I was mad that you blew me through a wall. I didn't think about what happened to you before I got there. I should've."

North's features were tight with tension. Silas turned pleading eyes to me.

"He's my closest friend aggele. I spend a lot of time with Nathan and with that bear that just left because of our duties. But North was my first friend to play with me just because we wanted to. Everyone else only sees me as a duty."

Nathan made an unhappy sound but didn't argue. I felt sad for all of them. It sounded like the expectations and families of magical people were just as bad.

"I didn't know you were a Prince before thinking of you as my Superman."

I blushed. He made the words trip on my tongue and escape my mouth. I was used to holding my thoughts in. Silas undid that. I think it was the intensity of his focus. He made me feel like I was the only person in the whole universe. That whatever I had to say was so important nothing else mattered.

Silas smiled at me. The way it took over his face made me sigh. He was so pretty when he smiled. 

"Thank you aggele mou, I think you're pretty when you smile too."

My face blanched.

"I'm doing it again!? Noooo."

"Come on aggele mou, let's feed you before you spill all your secrets."

Silas put his hand on my back. Nathan walked on the other side of Silas, he kept sending long glances my way. With my bear friend gone, North stepped over to my right side. We walked that way back to the main doors of campus. The dining hall was right off the main entrance.

I was expecting Hogwarts dining. I don't know why maybe all the witch talk. But the food area was modern, wide open, had huge windows open to the quad. Short square white tables were in rows through the room. Some had 2 or 3 tables put together to make a larger space. There was another level at the back of the room. There were a few steps up. It looked like staff sat up there as a few older people were up there reading newspapers and drinking coffee.

In the center of the room was a buffet line. The walls of the room had refrigerated cases, snacks, napkins, etc. I turned in circles taking it all in. Silas put a hand on my shoulders to stop my motion. A brown small hand grabbed my hand. I turned to look down to see a woman only waist height on me.

She had brown skin that looked leathered. Over exaggerated features. She wouldn't pass as very human. But there was nothing ugly or unkind about her. She grabbed both of my hands bowing before me.

"Sit down miss, I will get ya all ya need. Ya need ta be eating more."

I smiled at her. She made me feel loved, special.

"What's your name."

"I be Irma."

I squeezed her hands in thanks and watched as she moved off to gather food. She was barking orders to other brownies. Most of the others were men. Silas guided me to a table towards the staff area. We had a great view of the whole room. Nathan and North pulled out their seats while Silas pulled one out for me.

"Si baby, you coming over again tonight? I missed you yesterday."

A brunette in a crop top and short skirt said as she latched onto Silas. It took a second for me to understand her words. Yesterday, he was with this girl before but stopped yesterday. My stomach felt sour. I looked down at my hands in my lap. I wished with all my might not to hear anymore.

Silas pulled her away to another table. By their gestures, they seemed to be fighting. I purposely turned my chair so that I couldn't see them. I wouldn't be like my mother, not mother. I couldn't deal with this right now. I would not be some man's other woman, his side piece as Marie called it.

My father had more than one family. He once had a bill sent to the wrong address. It was when I still had to get the mail before I traded that job to Marie. It was reservations for the Sorenson family. The problem was that Mrs. Sorenson didn't have my mother's name and it included two sons. The more he disappeared to that family the more my mother blamed me.

She's not your mother Sang. She was pure evil, she poisoned and tortured you. Stop holding onto that girl you were and let yourself be what you want to be. Call her what she really is, evil. A cough refocused my attention from my deep thoughts.

Nathan and North were looking at me uncomfortably. They probably didn't know what to do about Silas and his girlfriend.

"I won't be the other woman."

Smooth Sang, that was delicate and well reasoned. I snorted. I have got to filter my mouth. I start talking to people and now I can't shut up.

"Uh, we didn't think you would be. It wasn't our place to say anything. Silas always has a new piece."

North smacked Nathan over the head for saying that. I sank in my chair hoping to disappear. Of course, the first guy I trust and want to climb all over is taken. I was stupid really to think he wasn't. I should assume everyone is in a relationship unless they say otherwise. Apparently some people will just flirt with anyone.

"Don't hide little skank. How does it feel to know you were used before you even made it to your dorm room?"

A tall slim girl with long raven hair leaned over the table. Her eyes and words were venomous. She leaned close to North giving him a look down her top. I sputtered my mouth opening and closing.

"I am not a skank, I haven't even kissed a guy. I'm not the one giving a show before breakfast."

My fists clenched in anger. I would not be called a whore again. How dare she judge me. She wants to act that way and then try to slut-shame. Pick a side of the fence there, girl. I was shaking and fuming mad.

"Here ya be, now ya don't worry none about those girls. Ya need ta be eating more."

Irma and her helpers placed trays of food on the table. It was almost every offering they had but portioned for our table. I looked at the food and then her with amazement. I was never allowed to eat and now I was given all this.

"I, uh, thank you, Irma. This was too much though. I could've gotten what I needed. No need to put you to extra work."

She shook her head at me, calling me silly and heading back to work. I scooped up the chocolate chip pancakes. I grabbed eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit, a donut.

"Ew, where do you put all that, you'll get fat."

The girl again. I glared at her and continued to eat. Nope, she wasn't going to stop me from eating.

"Sang you don't need all that sugar, put that donut back."

I finished chewing, turned from the girl to North. My mouth hangs open in shock for a moment.

"Oh you're a doctor too North, why didn't you say?"

"What, no. It's just not good for you."

"You know about what I need then for my potions and health. What my doctor told me to eat?"

"Uh, no but it's not healthy and he wouldn't tell you to eat all that sugar."

"Pookie!"

North and I turned to the doc as he left the food line hurrying over to us. Dr. Sean looked over the guys then my tray of food. He nodded happily and sat in Silas's seat. I smiled at him.

"Perfect timing Dr. Sean. North here was trying to edit my food intake."

"North!"

Dr. Sean growled. Oh, that did something to my stomach. I felt tingles. I turned to look at Dr. Sean as he glared down North. The tingles I felt yesterday were much worse without my body aches distracting me. It was like the static that makes your hair stand up on end. Or that charge in the air before the heavens open up and you're deluged in rain.

"Sang I order you to eat as many sweets as you want. Eat all of them. Just make sure you eat other food first."

I must have looked like a loon grinning at him because his face got serious looking back at me.

"I'll be happy to."

North grumbled to himself, which I ignored. I finished my plate and even went for seconds on the donuts. I moaned in delight. My dessert history was limited to what they had at school. That was nothing like this. I licked my fingers. Nathan was choking on air again. I looked up at him in concern.

"You okay Nathan?"

North and Dr. Sean snorted. I looked around only just now realizing that the mean girl was gone. Silas had left too but he wasn't someone I wanted to talk to right now. I felt betrayed and I didn't know if I had a right to feel that way. We met yesterday.

"Hey fuckers, what the shit is this? You don't show up at our table and then you don't invite my ass to your new digs?"

He was bright and loud. The guy was taller than me but didn't wasn't as tall as the other guys at the table. He was as slim as Dr. Sean too. He had russet hair down to his chin, two blonde locks over his face. Crystal blue eyes in a sharp but attractive face stared back at me.

"These bitches failed to introduce me. I'm Gabriel Coleman at your service."

"Hi, I'm Sang."

My voice was quiet, reserved. He was so outgoing. I also felt insecure after my blunder with Silas. I let myself hope too much and want too quickly. Gabriel nodded smilingly at me as he filled up from the remainder of the trays on the table.

Nathan stood. "I need to go find my charge."

He looked back to me waiting for something. His eyes scanned my face when he didn't find what he wanted he turned and left. I wasn't going to touch the Silas problem right now.

"I am your escort to the headmaster. You got some board meeting to go to. Glad it's not me."

Gabriel spoke beside me. I turned to him fully. When he finished eating he helped me clean up the table and showed me where to put the dishes and trays.

"Are you guys all friends?"

My voice was still quiet but it was easier to talk to Gabriel one on one. He also seemed to be trying to talk with me.

"It's a little complicated. I'm a were falcon. That means I'm not prey but I'm not tough either. I don't come from a big family. Some of those guys are the future leaders of their race. Dr. Sean is a Savant. Nathan is from the most revered Dragon Clan. But North's brother Luke is my best friend."

"I guess what I mean is that we hang out but we're not all best friends."

I took this in. I could see how they could be friends, but also how all those things could cause problems. I didn't know much about shifter or power politics. I had a feeling I would be learning. I turned quickly from clean up to grab my bag. Silas had my potion bag before, turns out he left it on the chair next to Dr. Sean.

I looked through the bag to find my potion labeled 1 and took it. Dr. Sean smiled happily at me.

"Good girl pookie, stopover anytime you need that good sleep."

He winked at me while heading out of the cafeteria.

"Tell me you don't dye your fucking hair?"

"What?"

I turned towards Gabriel so fast my hair spun. It was out of left field. Gabriel had a hand of my hair.

"It's just blonde, dirty, or whatever."

"No silly girl, this is not dirty or whatever. This is I don't know chameleon hair. You have both light and dark blonde, look at this red, there are even brown streaks."

He dropped my hair like a waterfall from one hand to another.

"Oh, it's more vibrant than yesterday. It must be the poisons coming out of my system. I wonder how bright it will get."

Gabriel gaped at me. He dropped my hair.

"Poisons?"

It was like he couldn't quite speak. I just nodded, yep that's what I said.

"Yep, that's me nothing but a shitty life. Turns out I'm a shitty judge in character too. I hope you're a good person."

His eyes were large but his face earnest as he looked at me.

"I will be a great friend to you. You just had trouble but now you have me."

We left North at the table. He hadn't talked to me since I corrected him on monitoring my food. I've had enough of people telling me I can't eat. I am malnourished he doesn't get to tell me to stop.

Sang, you can't blame how you met on him. It is a perfectly reasonable reaction to get angry when someone blasts you through a wall. It's also not his fault Silas has a girlfriend. He probably made assumptions about you based on what he knew, but you are doing the same. I sighed gustily. I wasn't being fair to him. I would try to be friendlier the next time we saw each other.


	6. Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I spent an entire day building a massive compendium for this story. I went page by page of the Artemis story to ensure I had all the characters and plot. I know Ghost Bird so well that it's a lot harder to incorporate the other story's world.
> 
> This chapter is very different and where my story takes off. Sang is much sweeter than Tasmin Vale of Artemis. I love Tasmin she's a take no prisoners kind of girl. Many complain that Sang doesn't stand up for herself. It's a hard fit to put sweet sang in the shoes of a badass. However, Sang gets found 2 years before Tasmin. I'm using that to my advantage to catch her up. Sang will be growing stronger step by step.

Gabriel Coleman was very sweet. We didn't have a long walk from the cafeteria to the stone office. But he told me a silly story about his best friend along the way to keep me calm.

"He climbed the tower to the 5th floor while his brother was on guard duty, just to get his candy stash back. The problem was it was the middle of lunch and everyone could see him. You should've seen Professor Smith, she completely lost it on him."

Gabriel's laugh was contagious and I pictured some unknown shifter climbing the tower to break into dark and angry eyes bedroom. I kind of hope that his brother makes him smile.

"You're just inside there trouble, I'll wait out here."

"Trouble?"

I was so offended. I never did anything to deserve my punishments. I tried so hard to stay out of trouble.

"Only the best kind of trouble, you're too beautiful and kind for this place. I think you're going to bring all kinds of trouble to this proud University."

I glared at him while I thought it over. I probably was going to be a lot of trouble as the last fairy.

"I guess I'll find out how much trouble after I go in there. Thanks for the company."

He bowed ridiculously low and with great flourish.

"As Trouble commands so it is."

I shook my head at him, chuckling despite myself. I entered the room my laughter dying fast. Unlike yesterday the kindly Headmaster wasn't sitting behind his desk. There was a group of older staff and they all sat in chairs facing me. It felt like a trial or judgment.

I scanned across the faces to see who was here. Mr. Blackbourne nodded to me, his eyes concerned. Mr. Morgan grinned at me in a way that made my skin feel slimy. I didn't like that man. There was a woman that wasn't there yesterday. One of the men I didn't get the name of was there as well. I turned to the Headmaster waiting for him to get this meeting started.

"Thank you for coming Miss Sang. We have a lot we must discuss. First I must ask if you want your council here, he's waiting just outside."

I nodded my agreement and the man I didn't know went to the door to let in Mr. Bubble. I smiled at my attorney glad that someone was in my corner.

"Sang, good morning. I am here to ensure all negotiations are legal and that everyone in this room signs a nondisclosure agreement to ensure we minimize leaks."

There were some raised male voices in response to Mr. Bubble but I could only smile. This sounded perfect to me. What would happen to me if one teacher slipped and told a family member or friend? I know nothing about my powers or people. The last thing I needed was enemies banging down the door.

"Let it be known that if any member of staff refuses to sign Miss Sorenson's NDA, they will be removed from any meeting involving her. We take the security of our students very seriously."

Dr. Roberts eyed each person in the room to reinforce his statement. The arguments quieted. I could tell by looking at people how they felt about it. Mr. Bubble took that as his cue to open his briefcase, placing it on a chair, and passing out papers.

I watched the unnamed man and Mr. Morgan. They also took the longest to read the form before signing.

That statement is too clear to get around. I wouldn't be able to tell my son. But if I don't sign I won't know anything about her.

I don't particularly care about some unknown wannabe fairy. But if she truly has all of the estates and I get close I can get my hands on a gold mine.

I tried to keep my face blank. I wasn't used to my power enough to understand how it worked but I knew that this was a serious boon. If I judged the men by what they did and said I might believe them. But I could see the heart of them, the dark heart they hid from the world.

Mr. Bubble watched me with a knowing eye. I tilted my head very slightly to let him know I heard as he had guessed.

Good. You're doing well hiding it. We need to work on hiding your thoughts better. Your face betrays you.

I straightened, relaxing my shoulders back and focusing on my posture. It was a trick from my childhood. When I couldn't hide what I thought of something I focused on my posture. I walked through correcting my body one movement at a time rolling through my body until even my pinkie toes resettled.

Mr. Bubble gathered all the signatures while I focused on appearing calm and in control.

She is truly beautiful.

I looked up startled at Mr. Blackbourne. I reacted more than I meant to as I hadn't expected such complimentary thoughts.

I apologize, Miss Sorenson, I forgot about your ability. You are more than your power, but your strength is beautiful.

I focused on the Headmaster using all of my thoughts to fight a blush from forming. I couldn't listen to Mr. Blackbourne right now or I would give myself away. Fortunately, he seemed to have contained his thoughts as I could no longer hear him.

I got wisps of greediness from the unnamed man and sexual desire from Mr. Morgan. I wanted to turn those thoughts from my mind but needed to listen in. I couldn't allow myself to be hurt because I believed a liar. No, never again Sang.

My fingers felt tingly like needles were stabbing them. I looked down at my hands lifting them in confusion. That feeling spread up my arms, down my torso, stealing my breath. I groaned collapsing to the floor. My legs were weak and full of electricity. If I touched anything I was going to set off lightning.

"Wait don't touch her yet. It's been a while since we've had an unknown but this happens when we free them of human pollutants. Sang was poisoned so her magic may react in more dramatic ways."

Dr. Roberts blocked anyone from touching me. Mr. Bubble and Mr. Blackbourne stood with him to keep anyone from reaching me. I gasped out deep breaths on the floor waiting for it to pass. It felt like a lifetime but was surely only a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm okay."

"Finally, some of us have things to do. We can't just wait around for you to roll around on the ground."

Nameless sounded as rude verbally as he did in my mind. I would roll my eyes but my eyelids hurt.

"You, you don't have to be here. I don't even know who you are."

I stuttered at first as I moved myself to sit. My legs felt like gelatin.

"What was that?"

"Unfortunately, Sang, you're going to feel that way every day until your magic resettles."

"Fiddlesticks"

I murmured back to Dr. Roberts.

"We can get back to the meeting, I'll just stay here for it."

"Ur, what are you doing put me down."

Mr. Blackbourn squatted in his highly polished shoes and immaculate grey suit to pick me up. When his skin touched mine I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping. I felt his touch all over my body like his magic was seeking mine, leaving goosebumps on my flesh.

His face betrayed nothing as he moved swiftly to place me in a chair. He turned from me immediately but his hand brushed down my arm as he passed. I shivered and tried to reset my focus on my breathing and posture. It was a very bad idea to be hot for the teacher at a university I was two years too young to be at.

I couldn't help but look after him through my lashes. Regardless of whatever my mind had to say on all the reasons why this was a bad idea. I very much wanted to be closer to that man.

I will answer your questions when it is just us. Do not fear me. I will not hurt you or betray your trust.

I was thankful that he understood my need to hear him, to know more.

"Sang, we need to go over a few things like your security and classes. Since you haven't finished High School I have a plan for that. I thought you could take introductory classes in the morning and from lunch on you can focus on your High School classes. We partnered with a magical school to set up a virtual program."

"Will it require me to know magical information as well as the human?"

I wanted to know how far behind I was so I knew what to tackle first. Since Dr. Roberts had to have a plan.

"No, to graduate you will only need to master the standard human courses. However, we will take care of the magical basics and exercise requirements here. This allows you to enroll as a part-time student, making you eligible for our facilities."

"You make it sound like you're doing me a favor. But I could go to the magical High School. You want me here, specifically because I am the last fairy."

Very good Sang. They're going to try to offer you scraps and pretend you should thank them. You will make this school once the world learns the truth. Once we're ready for that.

Mr. Bubble was like the devil on my shoulder. His suggestions weren't bad or evil but he encouraged me when I felt rude.

"You're right Sang, you could go to another school. As Headmaster I should admit that any other magical college would take you in a heartbeat. But we look for supernaturals who excel, we help them shine. Artemis is the most prestigious, graduating from here will put you at the top of the power players." Mr. Roberts spoke proudly of his school.

"This is one of the finest colleges on the planet, not just supernatural. Artemis University is fully accredited, while we don't have the numbers of a state college we compare to any small university."

Came from the woman. I took that to mean prestigious. Looks like I managed to land at Magical Harvard/Yale. I nodded to the woman hoping for an introduction.

"Yes, well, for your security campus is closed. Any packages you order or visitors you have going in or out need to be signed in. You'll need to stop by the guard's office to finish your id. I took the liberty of putting together the normal new student packet for you. You'll find your room key and a bit about your roommate. I will update your class schedule as discussed and get it to you." Mr. Roberts stated.

"I have a few terms for you as well."

I turned to face the whole room. I wanted it clear this wasn't just for the headmaster.

"Our signature wasn't enough." Mr. Morgan spat.

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I would like to formally request a tutor that can assist me in my studies both human and magical."

"I'll assign the best I have to get you up to speed. I trust his confidentiality and ability." Mr. Roberts replied.

"I would like to formally request a tutor to teach me fighting and weapons skills for my protection. I also would like to be allowed to keep those weapons on me."

"Who do you think is coming after you little girl?"

Nameless strikes again.

I stared at him. I ignored all others in the room focusing my sole attention on him.

"Who would ever hurt a little girl, or poison her, or kidnap her? I don't pretend to understand evil. But I will know how to defend myself from it. Because the next evil that touches me will face a life debt."

A ripple of shock filtered through the room.

"There we go, that's the fairy already talking about debts." Mr. Morgan seriously wanted to push my buttons.

"If you tell your family what I am in the hopes that I will breed with your son I will collect that life debt, Mr. Morgan. I will not be used."

I watched as his anger grew. He grew larger, broader in size. I wondered if he was doing magic or was going to shift. He forgot that I could hear his thoughts and knew his intentions. I wasn't twisting his words, he was twisted.

"She hasn't spoken a single lie or said anything that you wouldn't say in her place."

The woman spoke up for me.

"You can tell if I'm lying?"

"I forget how new you are. I am Professor Smith, I'm a falcon shifter, we can smell lies."

I smiled at her thankful for the name and information. That's a handy trick to have. I bet her students hated that. Both nameless and Mr. Morgan were glaring at her.

"Was that all your requests Miss Sorenson?" Professor Smith took the lead.

"No, I have one more. I want someone to teach me how to drive and to have a vehicle on campus."

"I believe I can help you with all three requests Miss Sorenson. I will be your class advisor. I have a special group of exceptional students that have the skills you need. Please stop by my office at your convenience to schedule the tutoring."

I smiled widely at Mr. Blackbourne. I was glad to have a reason to go talk to him.

"In return for these requests, I would like to know what you all expect from me."

"Ah, Miss Sang, we want to protect you. To keep you safe. Educate you and introduce you to the world. Perhaps once you're ready to announce that we were the ones to do so." Mr. Roberts said. 

I had expected that. But based on the thoughts still floating around, other members in this room had different plans. I had also just learned a new skill. Asking someone to think of something directly forces them to think about it. Even when they're trying not to because they fear that you hear them. I would have to avoid Nameless and Mr. Morgan at all costs.

"I believe that was all for now. We can have another meeting in a few weeks to evaluate your progress. Thank you Deans for attending."

Dr. Roberts dismissed everyone.

"Could you stay a moment Miss Sang."

Mr. Bubble pointed to the door, telling me mentally that he would be waiting.

"I have something for you."

He pulled out a smaller sized textbook and brought it over to me, showing me the title. Facts of Faerie: Mythologies Debunked.

Then he wiggled the book and the cover completely changed. An Introduction to Runes.

"Unfortunately for your situation, fairies were ridiculously secretive so there is a lot this book won't answer for you. But this will be a place to start. I will get you a schedule tonight. I just need to speak with a few of your teachers as you missed the beginning of the courses."

"Thank you, Dr. Roberts."

I took the book from him and headed towards the door. I waited a moment to make sure he was done with me before opening it up. My lawyer was waiting outside with a gorgeous blonde in her mid-30s.

"Sang this is my assistant lawyer Claudia. She will be your personal assigned attorney for most issues. She'll know when it's time to call me in. I want to ensure you're protected as you adjust. You're too important to ignore and let flounder."

I smiled at Claudia. She stepped forward to shake my hand. Her grip was firm and the shake was brief and to the point. I hated when adults grabbed my hand trying to crush bones or pretended they had no bones in their hands. I had read that there was psychology to handshakes. What I took from Claudia is that she was professional and proficient.

"Claudia is a good woman and attorney. Any of our hours you need are more than covered in the trust so please, make your new life easier on yourself and ask for help or guidance."

Mr. Bubble gave me a brief hug. I was fearful of how much hope he had in me. I got the impression that he was one of the people that wanted Fairy open.

"Why don't we go sit down while we go over what I have here."

"Sure we're only a minute from the cafeteria. It should be pretty empty and I could go for a sundae right now."

We walked side by side to the cafeteria. I moved over to the dessert table before I sat at the same spot as breakfast.

"First I need to know what you want to do about your estate? I need to move your money around to the bank we use so that you can buy what you need."

"Do you have a list of any confirmed deceased? I don't want to take from anyone that fought a war and could come back. They should be able to have their things untouched."

"It's been two decades." She looked at me sadly.

I nodded. "I understand that but it doesn't feel right to take from people doing the right thing."

She watched me for a moment before she agreed. She removed a folder from her briefcase and showed me a form.

"I have a list of 20 deceased and their holdings here. We wanted to be prepared. I also have a limited power of attorney that I need you to sign so that I can complete your bank paperwork or any real estate that you need."

I grabbed the papers from her, swallowing thickly seeing all the names of the dead. No one left to mourn them. What was the point of piles of gold when there was no one left to love you. My heart ached for them. I was left, I could mourn them.

Better, I could fight for them. I could do everything I could to master my education and learn about Fairy. If there was a way to bring them back I would. I would do it just for the opportunity to have a family. The added benefit of more good in the world was secondary.

I placed the family holdings down, unable to look at the names any longer. I read over the poa.

"It looks okay to me."

I reached across the table to grab the pen she had placed beside her stack of folders. Before I could sign a hand reached down from beside me to read the papers. I turned to yell at whoever took the form only to gasp.

"Mr. Blackbourne?"

"The wording needs fixing here." He marked a spot after taking the pen from my hand.

"You need clarification on 'time-sensitive issues.' That's too open-ended. Is it a business day, a year?"

"That's not a problem Mr. Blackbourne. I am also limited in my abilities as I am an associate, not a partner. My transactions have to be approved. It protects our clients by demanding oversight."

I looked back and forth between them. I had no issues with what either of them said so I agreed to the changes. Mr. Blackbourne took the seat beside me while Claudia made adjustments to the form.

"Can you make a list of any other items you need from me? I will get this all fixed immediately. I will be back tonight with your debit and credit cards. I can bring anything else you need then."

"She'll need a smartphone, laptop, probably a smartwatch for fitness tracking."

Mr. Blackbourne turned to me in question. I didn't realize I needed any of those things. It was going to take some getting used to.

"I need a car to learn to drive."

"I will provide that for the time being. Until you have learned what you want that is."

Mr. Blackbourne had a plan I guess. Since I had no strong feelings on a car yet, I agreed.

"I am totally picking out what I want though once I know what that is."

That got a laugh from both of them.

"You'll need to shop for school, your dorm, and probably clothes once I get your cards. Set up an Amazon account, Costco, or Sam's Club too. You'll need to have lots of snacks around." Claudia added.

"Am I allowed food in the dorms? I thought schools didn't allow that?"

"Oh, this isn't just any school Miss Sorenson. Shifters and many types of magicals need food as a fuel source."

"Thank you Mr. Blackbourne. I guess I need Supernaturals basics. That's another thing, where can I access magical books? I have a lot to learn and research."

"I will get you a catalog from the nearest magical bookshop. They'll mail your order to you for a nominal fee. I'll bring it tonight."

She handed me the new form and I signed. Claudia made a crisp goodbye and swiftly walked from the room. She likely had a lot of work left to do besides my errands.

"Miss Sorenson, I wonder if now isn't a good time for us to discuss your requests?"

I had nowhere else to be. I finished off my sundae licking the spoon spotless.

"Let me put this up and we can go."

His silver eyes were glaring at the spoon. He adjusted his glasses and stood. I got up and put the dishes in the return. I didn't see any brownies out but that didn't mean they weren't around. I followed Mr. Blackbourne out to learn where his office is and what his plan would be.


	7. Team Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Blackbourne Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyxboy kissing in this chapter. This is an LGBTQ+ friendly series.

Mr. Blackbourne placed my right arm atop his left, guiding me to his office. His room was further into the building. We passed a large gallery style classroom before he opened to door to a small office.

"It's not much. I was added to the staff last year. No one wanted to reward a kid with a large office."

Mr. Blackbourne's lips lifted slightly. I looked around the small room trying to learn more about him. The office was full of books, which would be expected. The room also had a collection of modern art pictures of musical instruments. A vase full of red roses sat atop a small table under the window on one wall.

"How old are you? How could you be teaching already?"

He led me forward placing me atop his desk. He didn't sit in the chair but stood with his hands near my knees but not touching.

"I'm 19. I am a Savant. To you that means little, to my family it was very important. I have been here since I was little. I have completed all of my education through mastery at this university."

I tried to imagine what a child would do in a place like this. The encouragement to learn would be exciting but no one your age.

"Did you even get to play as a kid?"

My words drip with concern. I don't know him well enough to show my feelings so deeply. Silver eyes through black rims take in my face.

"I did have one friend. We've spent most of our lives together."

A smile tips my lips.

"I'm glad, being alone is torture I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"What does a Savant mean to someone not like me?"

"You learn quickly, it means that I have gifted magic. I have the ability to create my own runes and other strong gifts such as siren song. My song can put anyone into a deep sleep instantly. I had all these gifts early. I have spent most of my life with adults."

I spent my childhood alone too. I wasn't sure if it was because of what he wasn't saying or that I knew what it was like, but I could feel his loneliness. I felt different here just being slightly younger. I bet it was rough to be an actual kid.

"I wanted to have a moment with you before you meet my team. You should feel comfortable enough to ask me anything you desire. I want you to rely on me for all of your needs."

My left hand rose reflexively to push my lip into my teeth. What would I ask him? Could I be brave enough to confide in him about the way I've been feeling? I could test him a little, if he was trustworthy I could confide more. If he wasn't I wouldn't lose much. My cheeks bloomed red before the words formed.

"Why does my skin feel like electricity when you're near me?"

Mr. Blackbourne tensed infinitesimally. He straightened an already perfectly straight maroon tie. 

"I have no intention of lying to you Miss Sorenson, but that information may be too much for you in our early acquaintance. Perhaps we can discuss what you know of Fairies so that I can sublimate your knowledge."

My eyes narrowed. He knew and I didn't want him to keep anything from me. I tilted my head considering his words. If I told him what I knew would he answer my question?

"I only know that I'm the last. Fairies were some kind of justice in the world. They're gone. They were powerful."

I couldn't think of anything else. All told I didn't know much at all about my people.

"Fairies are incorruptible. They're not tempted by the evils of greed or power. The other races have revered and hated them for it but none of us know why it is that way. The goodness and sense of justice in fairies plus their power kept us all in good regulation. When the Fairies left back to their realm the entire world felt the change."

He sat back into the chair, this made him seem younger and more approachable. He kept his eyes on mine tilted his head up to do so.

"It is believed that the Fairies replenished their magic in their realm and this kept them good. They also had other ways of balancing themselves. Fairies have robust appetites but pleasure replenishes them. You'll find sugar helps you feel better."

He pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening it a little.

"Are you okay Mr. Blackbourne?"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Sorenson. I am merely considering how to discuss a more sensitive topic with you."

"Oh, what could be so sensitive?"

"Fairies do not have human sensibilities. They do not become adults in magical maturity until 30. However, once a fairy develops magic they consider that a first adulthood. That Fairy then has the right to explore more intimate relationships. They are well known for being loving and enthusiastic partners."

I think I choked on air. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh at Mr. Blackbourne. Mr. Perfect was blushing.

"Are you trying to tell me that my people are very sexual?"

I couldn't help it, I had to tease him.

"Yes, I suppose I am. They also enjoy laughter."

His stare said quite clearly that he saw through me.

"You are essentially in puberty, your magic is searching for suitable partners."

This time I was the one blushing. Leave it to me to have magic that wanted a partner and I hadn't even kissed yet.

"I can't be that much of a fairy then, I haven't even kissed a boy."

An index finger tilted my chin up, my eyes jumped up to his.

"I will tell you another secret about Fairies, they bring out the truth of people. If someone is good they enjoy being near a fairy, but if they're rotten they despise it. I doubt anyone was ever ignorant of you, they couldn't handle you."

His finger didn't leave my skin. From where he touched me it felt as if fireworks ran down my body. The intensity of his eyes made me yearn. I felt the deep loneliness of my life.

"Hey, Owen, you in there? How'd the meeting go about pookie?"

I knew that voice immediately, he knocked on the door as he opened it speaking all the while.

"Pookie!"

Dr. Sean ran forward, stopping at the desk to look me over.

"You feeling up to meeting the boys?"

He looked past me to Mr. Blackbourne their eyes doing that silent chat speak. I groaned. It wasn't a shifter thing then because warlocks could do it too.

"Miss Sorenson, if you could give us just a minute. Go ahead through that door into the classroom the boys should be there any minute. We'll be right behind you."

I glanced back at Dr. Sean to make sure he didn't need me. He gave me a wink and stepped closer to Mr. Blackbourne as I moved away. Before I shut the door I glanced back to see them embrace. I almost forgot to breathe. Mr. Blackbourne's hands wrapped into Dr. Sean's hair as they kissed."

I probably made a sound because they stopped quickly to look at me.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Please don't stop because of me."

Don't be weird Sang. I could feel the fire on my face. Mr. Blackbourne had a millimeter smile on his face but Dr. Sean looked concerned.

"Does it bother you that we kiss?" Dr. Sean spoke.

"Why would it bother me?"

They both watched me looking for something on my face. I was very confused so I'm not sure what was wrong.

"We like girls too" Dr. Sean blurted out.

"That's nice."

My hand was on my lip. This was probably something normal people would know what to say or do about. I couldn't figure out what had them upset.

"I didn't mean to ruin it, go back to the kissing part that was nice."

Dr. Sean looked relieved. I turned tail to run out of there.

There was only one person in the classroom. He had headphones in and was reading something with deep focus. I watched him for a few minutes. I wasn't sure if it was ruder to interrupt him or not say anything. Then I took so long trying to decide that it seemed weird to say something now.

As I watched the guy pushed up his glasses. Occasionally he would run a hand through his brown short-cropped hair. He turned another page before I decided to just move into his line of sight. If he noticed me it solved the problem of whether to talk or not. At first glance, he seemed nerdy. It was the science joke on his shirt and clean-cut appearance.

Marie would have pegged him as a nerd and avoided him. But I had been watching him long enough to notice how much muscle he had. He flexed when he moved forward turning a page. I am not admitting how long I stared at his bicep. Is it warm in here?

It took a few more minutes and slow steps forward for me to be spotted. He ripped his earbuds out violently. I startled back for a moment.

"Um, sorry, hi. I didn't mean to bother you, I'm Sang."

He glared at me upon hearing my name.

"I'm your class tutor. Kota."

"Oh, thank you. I was told you're the best. I really appreciate your help. All this is very new for me."

I ran out of words as his glare stayed on his face.

"I didn't volunteer to help you. I am a scholarship student, I do what I'm told or I get kicked out."

My mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I'm sorry I troubled you I can ask for a different tutor."

This seemed to annoy him.

"No, I'm sorry it's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. Let's try this again. I'm Dakota Lee but I prefer Kota."

"Sure we can start over. I haven't had friends before so I probably messed up."

His emerald green eyes looked startled. I had his attention now. Kota was very pale-skinned. He looked me over before smiling.

"I make a good friend if you'll let me."

I smiled back at him. I have always wanted friends. But a friend that will study with me and pick out good books and just... I sighed dreaming of all the education in my future. School was my safe haven and I truly loved learning.

"Why don't you sit down and join me, the others will be here soon."

I agreed easily. I figured while we waited I could get to know my tutor. I caught him up quickly in what was said at the meeting and Mr. Blackbournes help. This got another frown but otherwise, Kota just nodded.

"I have an idea on how to approach your high school classes. I will get what I need and have it ready for you Monday."

"That's great, thank you so much. I am really worried about catching up. I know nothing about magic."

"I can help with that. After this why don't I take you to the library and commons?"

"I can't wait. I love Libraries."

We were both grinning at each other when Dr. Sean and Mr. Blackbourne entered the classroom. Dr. Sean looked a little disheveled but other than their lips you couldn't tell. I stared at Dr. Sean's lips for a while wondering what kissing was like.

A gentle push on my shoulder from Kota got my attention. I blushed, I was totally busted. Blooming red, I would never stop blushing around these guys. I looked up quickly at Sean's eyes to see if he knew, he did. The smug smile on his face and his answering wink was telling. I groaned and laid my head down on the desk.

A small leathered hand patted my head. I jumped, surprised. Irma's eyes were level with mine. She smiled with genuine pleasure at seeing me.

"Ya need ta be eating more. I brought some snacks and chocolate for ya."

"Thank you, Irma, you're too sweet."

She gave the guy's in the room a sharp look before leaving. I ate a container of fruit. I happily slurped my apple juice. Dr. Sean said I could eat all the desserts if I ate the other food first. I was following the rules. There was a slice of cheesecake and chocolate cake.

"Do you need a minute alone with that cake?"

Kota was smiling at me but I didn't want him getting ideas about taking away my cake.

"Mine."

I was an eloquent and verbose lady. Maybe I should be alone with this cake, it was heavenly. I don't think I would ever get used to being allowed food. Desserts were a whole new level of indulgence for me. I didn't bother to acknowledge anyone until every last piece of my cake was gone. I was staring at the plate wondering if I should lick it clean when a new voice entered.

"Normally I'd be jealous someone was eating dessert without me, but now I'm just jealous I wasn't that cake."

"Luke!"

Was yelled by multiple voices. Whoops, apparently it was meet everyone time. I took in the room. It wasn't anywhere near full but there were 10 of us in the classroom. I knew most of them. The voice that just spoke, Luke I guess, was totally a teen model. I wonder if they have magical magazines.

He had a buttoned-up shirt on but he didn't bother to button it. Low slung jeans hung off of his hips. Blond straight hair to his shoulders. He had sharp features and lightly tanned skin. He smirked at me when my eyes made it up to his.

Another man stood beside him. He seemed unsure of me. He had darker olive skin, short dark curly hair, and gorgeous amber fire eyes. He was pretty. Not the muscley way that Silas was pretty but in his own way. My heart lurched and I realized Silas was also here. I looked away quickly from Silas.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Lucian Taylor, call me Luke though, or anything you want if you give me your number."

A large hand thumped the back of Luke's head. I followed the hand to see North beside Luke.

"Hey, Sang have you met my LITTLE brother North."

Luke put a lot of emphasis on little. I couldn't help but look back and forth between them. There wasn't anything little about North.

"We have the same Mom," North gruffly said.

"Are you a bear shifter?" I asked North.

He seamed growly to me and I wasn't sure what animals people could shift to.

"He's a wolf and I'm a tiger." Luke jumped in.

I tried to process that. How could they be different animals?

"Our Mom was used for breeding until our Uncle saved her, she didn't make it but we've been with him ever since," Luke said.

I was horrified. That, how could anyone, what?

"I'm sorry about your mother. It's nice that you have a brother though." North nodded and turned to Silas. I turned away from him then.

"I'm Victor Morgan."

I hadn't noticed the pretty guy as he got closer. But when I heard his last name I jumped up from my chair. I moved behind Kota, watching Victor wearily.

"What do you know?"

My words were accusatory but you could also tell I was afraid.

"Fucking hell, Mr. Morgan strikes again. What the shit did he do now?"

Gabriel moved beside Victor and clapped his back. I felt bad seeing the way Victor looked defeated. Luke walked over to him and sandwiched him between Gabriel.

"You need a hug!" Luke yelled as he squeezed Victor into Gabriel.

"Gentlemen if you're done."

Mr. Blackbourne let his sentence hang for a moment before all the guys turned towards him.

"Let's take a seat and I will explain what happened and also why Miss Sorenson is concerned. I can assure you Miss Sorenson that you are completely safe with the people in this room."

I nodded for him to go on. I watched Victor out of the corner of my eye. The more I looked at him the more I felt my stomach twisting. I didn't realize it at the time but my reaction hurt something in him. He was deeply sad and resigned to being hated or feared.

I moved before I could feel any worse about it. I got up and sat beside Victor.

"I didn't mean to judge you before knowing you. Your dad thought some pretty awful things about you and me. I didn't know you and I was afraid. It still wasn't right to not give you a chance. Please forgive me. I'll give you my next slice of cake."

I felt like this crime deserved some type of reward. He still watched me wearily. The yearning in his eyes betrayed him.

"We can start again. All I ask is that you forgive me for having that man as my father."

I couldn't blame him for that any more than I was to blame for the Sorensons.

"Deal."

I agreed and stuck my hand out to shake. He moved off the chair, kneeling before me he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Princess, I am Victor Morgan, pleased to meet you."

Oh, he was a prince alright. I felt worse about our first greeting but his answering smile made me feel better.

"I'll happily meet you to share dessert, just name the time."

"Alright charmer back in your chair now. Pookie already got her dose for today."

"Pookie." Rang out from all the guys.

"Yes, she's my pookie, deal with it."

Dr. Sean was unrepentant. It was entirely his fault when I burst out in giggles. I started a chain reaction and soon everyone else was laughing too.

"No, stop, I can't, Pookie see what you did."

Every time Dr. Sean tried to talk his laughter would interrupt.

"If you don't stop I will have to break out the cure."

His breath was raspy and he chuckled at the end of it. My giggles trailed off in my confusion. There's a cure for giggles? I wonder what it is.

"Yes, now I called you all here to meet Miss Sorenson. She's an unknown. I'll need all of you to keep her safe and help her maintain her privacy."

The boys were talking over each other which made it hard to hear. I also learned that this affected their thoughts making certain words they were thinking louder in my head. I grabbed my head and laid down on the desk.

"Miss Sorenson also has mind-reading abilities. If you could all calm down you're hurting her."

The room quieted instantly. I could feel their stares on me. Their thoughts were all stating some version of "is she listening to me right now."

"Not on purpose."

I told them all to ease their minds. It wasn't like I could control it.

"Miss Sorenson will be training with Mr. Griffin in defense and weapons training. Mr. Taylor Jr., you will be teaching her how to drive all styles of vehicles. Mr. Lee, you are her tutor for both human and magical studies."

Mr. Blackbourne fielded a series of questions of how, why, where. I laid my head on my arm dazed. It was going to be difficult to face classes if just a small group made my head hurt like this.

"Mr. Blackbourne, I am already informed of my duties why don't I take Sang out of here while you finish scheduling? You can clue me in later."

All parties agreed and I was happy to escape. I just hoped wherever we were going it would be quiet. 

AN: Do you want A reports?


	8. A Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Blackbournes POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to those that have left comments. It really helped me decide if I should include this. It gives you a lot of answers. A reader suggested this fic's name makes it harder to find in our Ghost Bird community. I am taking suggestions on what the name should be. Thank you to every reader for taking a chance. I haven't written a fanfic in over a decade.

Owen Blackbourne watched Kota leave with Sang Sorenson. He continued to follow her when she passed beyond his sight. His magic could feel her and wanted her closer.

His entire life Owen Blackbourne had done what was right, what was expected. His relationship with Sean Green had been his only rebellion. But then Sean would say that their souls were joined. They met when Sean developed his powers after a nasty accident when he was 5.

Sean's parents were important dignitaries. His mother translated for their Dragon King and Queen. Sean had been playing with the other children and got too rough. A friendly wrestling match turned into complete agony when Sean's body was covered in dragon fire. Magic saved him due to a powerful healing gift. 

Sean as the son of important dignitaries was sent to the only place acceptable to those of the elite circles. Owen was the only child his age, his only friend. At first, Sean tried to rebel against the strenuous schedule of constant study. Owen had only met defiance with more perfection.

For the first few years, they fought. But the bonding of being the only other person to understand what it was like to be a Savant kept them close. The understanding of the other only grew until their relationship stepped beyond the bounds of friendship.

Owen Blackbourne faced extreme prejudice from his family for his "proclivities." It was an easy decision to make. Having never known that family, he happily disowned himself. Sean Green had been his friend for most of his life.

Finding a mate, a female mate, after years together was terrifying and exhilarating. Owen's first fear was that this would separate him from his first love. It wasn't until he saw that sweet girl exploding the power crystal that he had hope.

Fairy's rarely had one mate. Royal Faery's had many. Their magic searched for the most powerful but something beyond that. Some believed that the Fairy's inherently knew who needed them most. They had this ability to heal broken hearts or renew hope.

Owen Blackbourne turned back to the room and couldn't help but wonder if her magic found all the broken hearts. The men in the room were all-powerful, unique in their abilities and honor. He would call them all the best. Yet, this school held all of this generation's elite. It was amazing that these would be brothers in arms were all 'chosen.'

"Gentlemen, please sit. I will be blunt. I cannot tell you Miss Sorenson's secrets. First as an advisor and secondly as her potential mate. I will not betray her trust. I can tell you that she will have great need of our protection and love. She has had a very challenging life thus far. I believe she unknowingly chose each of you because you can help her. But more I think that she may need the love each of you may give."

He allowed them all a moment to consider what he said. It was imperative that they get on board quickly. Miss Sorenson would need protection. Her heart most of all.

Nathan Griffin was not prepared for this. He was expected to marry some elite girl and continue on the Griffin Clan. The first law was to protect their Royals, the second to put family first. It was a major problem to even consider that his Royal was mated to his mate. This was a disaster.

Nathan wondered if he shouldn't take her away from all this. Could he turn away from a lifetime of duty and commitment? Could he turn his back on his future King? He'd be a traitor of the worst sort. He wasn't sure how to make this work but he could not change it. He could stay back let his Prince woo her. He tried to imagine how the King and Queen would react and paled.

Silas Korba felt his heartbreaking. Silas earned respect from his continued service to his people and family. There were certain perks with it, like beautiful women, but he was just a teen. He already had so much responsibility. He wanted the ability to be free and young while he could. He was betrothed, in a loveless contract, he felt stuck.

Silas thought he would be fine. He wasn't in love with Holly but she was elite. Having the Vampire Clans to support his people would protect them from another coup attempt. He had met every dragon girl and not found a mate. He was sure that he didn't have one. It wasn't until he saw that beautiful girl wet, scared, and then passed out.

His dragon fought him for control. He wanted to burn that house to the ground and protect her. He wouldn't let anyone else touch her. He needed to know that she was safe, he would keep her so. In his desire to be with her he forgot all about Holly. This morning everything exploded. He watched Sang all day as she avoided him. If he couldn't fix this he would end up feral. It was already taking all his effort to keep his dragon inside.

North Taylor felt like an ass. He hadn't meant to upset the girl. She was so small and beautiful. He wanted to punch Silas for touching his mate. He was confused and anxious. Everything he said only seemed to upset her more. He wanted to be the one to protect her or guide her. She didn't look to him for help or to answer her questions.

North itched to shed his skin and run. It was a shit belief that wolves only changed at the full moon. No, they could change whenever they wanted. The full moon nights were just easier hunting. Her first night in the East Tower he sat outside the tower in wolf form. He feared that the assholes she lived with might figure out where she was.

North also feared her secret. As one of the ones to have rescued her, he understood the true threat she faced. She will have every council after her. Every elite will want her. The threat of breeding her was more real than she could imagine. It happened to North's mother. It wasn't safe to leave her alone for long. He would use the time teaching her to drive to get to know her.

Luke Taylor was daydreaming. He didn't know much about the pretty girl but he was interested. His whole body reacted to her, his every nerve ending sending sharp shocks of electricity. Watching the way she ate that cake like it was a great lover instead of food. She was certainly delicious. She was too sweet and innocent to understand though. He needed to get to know her instead of his usual methods. She was not a girl he could easily seduce. This one was for keeps.

Gabriel Coleman wasn't sure if he should have been invited. Sang was beautiful, fucking stunning. She had absolutely no idea how devastating she could be. He wanted to dress her and show everyone what he saw. She was the Muse. She could be Aphrodite or Athena. She had to be powerful to have more than one mate. He didn't see how he fit in.

Falcon shifters weren't exactly seen as elite or powerful. They were handy for espionage and intel shit but otherwise ignored. With the wolves, bears, and dragons all vying for big-muscle-shifter-badass. Feline shifters like his best friend Luke were also out of the muscle club. Felines were skittish and naturally distrusting. They didn't buy into the muscle games or dominance shit. Felines didn't need packs they were cool on their own.

Gabriel and Luke had their own pack. Sometimes that meant they had to hang out with the big dudes. Those guys weren't that bad, a little full of themselves from time to time. It was hard to be noticed when those guys were around. Gabriel wasn't elite, he was an orphan. The only reason he wasn't a scholarship kid was that the wolves killed his family in a dominance fight and had to pay restitution.

Victor Morgan felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His father had a habit of making him feel that way. He was used to people pretending to like him because of his family. What they wanted was his money, fame, connections. He had wished for someone to want him, just him. His first thought when he saw her was that as an unknown she might give him a chance.

The way he felt when he got near her was magical. He could write symphonies about that first moment of meeting. It was a punch to the gut to see her fear him. She fled from him. If only she knew that she had already claimed him as a friend. She was sweet on their walk this morning. She didn't treat him like an animal but as a person. He had hoped so desperately that she would be the same to him in his human form.

He would kill his father. He had a mate, a true mate, and somehow his father was there to ruin it. He wasn't sure how he could fix this. He wanted her trust, her love for himself. Victor looked up and quickly calculated how powerful she would be. It was virtually impossible to have this many mates. True mates disappeared with the faeries. She was a puzzle he would solve but first, he wanted her love.

"I understand that we need time to process this new development."

Mr. Blackbourne gave them all time to think before he spoke again. This was too vital to rush.

"Sang is innocent. I expect you all to treat her with the dignity and respect she deserves."

"The fuck, Mr. Blackbourne are you saying we'd hurt her?" Gabriel Coleman couldn't help but react.

"No Mr. Coleman, I believe I was explicit in my expectations. Miss Sorenson is not a notch post or just another girl. It would do you all well to consider that once mated you cannot unmate."

A mated bond was unbreakable once formed. They all felt the mating call but none of them had to complete it. If you disliked your potential mate you could avoid them. The call would dissipate, eventually severing. It wasn't likely that you'd have another mating call, but most lived without a true mate. If you completed the bond, by having sex, you'd go feral without them. Your magic or animal for shifters would turn against you. Vampires would be lost to blood lust. Most bonded couples died together, or very close. 

"I fucked up."

No one expected Silas Korba to speak. He was usually a quiet observer. Unless Silas was with his two friends Nathan, or North, he rarely spoke at all.

"My fiance met Sang this morning."

Silas looked like a man at war with himself. His eyes were rimmed red and his head hung low.

"I don't know what to do. Sang is perfect. I don't know if I can get out of this contract. Vampires always have ironclad contracts. My parents will probably fight this."

"First Mr. Korba, what do you want for yourself?" Mr. Blackbourne asked.

"There's no question, Sang. I never dreamed of a true mate. I only had a day with her but a life without her is impossible."

Mr. Blackbourne could not fault him. This was rare magic, a gift none of them could have expected. Half of them had high family expectations. Mr. Blackbourne could even relate as he had already battled his family over love.

"First, use a portal pass to inform your parents immediately. You cannot confide what happened but you can tell your parents about her other mates. They will be sure to understand her true power then. Make Miss Sorenson an ally, offer to introduce them. Once you return you can focus on your relationship with Miss Sorenson."

Silas nodded slowly. He was up and out of the room quickly. Nathan yelled incoherently chasing after Silas.

"I guess this meeting is adjourned, gentlemen."

Dr. Sean Green watched Owen as all the boys left. Owen wouldn't answer him about Sang but he could see it in his eyes. Sean had known Owen too long not to know his every tell. It was hard to hold his excitement in. He knew the moment he was called to the Headmasters office to heal. She was too small. She looked broken. But Sean felt her magic, she was strong and pure. She was this perfect sweet soul dropped into their laps.

Sean was all in. His only fears were for Owen and Sang. He didn't want to rush either of them. It was important to him to build trust and a true foundation for their relationship. It also didn't bother him that she had other mates, he knew some of those mates would spend time considering that. For Sean, this was a perfect solution as he could never give up Owen. The depth of their bond was beyond anything save a true mating bond.

"She is a gift, Owen. We both know what she is capable of. I only feel sorry for the boys as they have no idea what they're getting into."

"I couldn't agree more Sean. She's going to reshape the world, but whatever happens, we'll be there, together."


	9. Books Are Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota and the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I went ahead and changed the book name to make it easier to find. I also took the time to make covers for every chapter. If the guys don't fit your idea of a person, that's totally fine. Feel free to state who does, other's may find your character inspiration helpful. You can expect chapter 10 up tomorrow. I have decided on a 3 chapters a week schedule. Thank you for reading.

Kota Lee led the way out of the classroom without touching me. He seemed deep in thought as he walked slightly in front of me. I felt like an elementary kid playing follow the leader.

Kota was handsome in side profile, especially while deep in thought. The cut of his jaw and tilt of his head made the light hit him just right. The studious brood was great for clearing up problems and taking pictures. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. For all I knew he could have a serious issue going on.

I finally reached the end of the first floor of the main campus building. Behind the grand stairway was a hallway that led to only one room. Magnificient art lined the walls to the massive double arched door.

"This is the campus library, it's the best of the magical universities."

My anticipation was at maximum. Have you ever wanted something so much you dread the actual moment? I was afraid that the library would not live up to my dreams. This is a serious business as I would be spending at least 6 years at this university. Or would that be 8 years, probably should get clarification on that.

My breath gushed out in a long whoosh.

"This can't be real."

A bronze Fairy sculpture was the main centerpiece before the massive square help desk. The view from the doors also showed how massive the library was, it went out in all directions, including up. From the front, I guessed it was 3 floors tall but I couldn't tell how wide. I couldn't wait to walk the stacks and find the perfect hidden spot.

As a young girl, I used to hide in the Classics section. The only time they got busy was when teens came looking due to a class assignment. Adults tended to enjoy the military or romance sections. I could spend hours safe away from prying eyes.

"You can't check anything out until I take you to get your ID from security. But you can look around if you want."

Kota had a small smile on his lips. I desperately wanted to run through the stacks just to touch the books and be near them.

"Can we maybe just walk this floor, give me an idea of the setup?"

"No need to pout, you want it you got it."

I didn't realize my lips puckered in a pout. I couldn't help grinning and heading for the first stack. Looks like the first section is all reference, which makes sense for a university. The way the massive bookcases were formed they made alcoves for studying. I was very tempted to grab a blanket and pillow and claim a spot.

I was impressed with the range of the references and quality of the printing. Every book looked in pristine condition. I wondered if it was magic protecting the books. If they could protect books that way they wouldn't need to spend up their budget replacing used books. I was nearly drooling in delight.

I really mean I spent a lot of time in libraries. At the back of the first floor was a computer room, enclosed from the library.

"There is a computer room on each floor, it's closed to protect against the noise."

I smiled at Kota thankful for the answered question. He was watching me so closely I hadn't needed to ask.

"What is this shit? You don't have time to finish my Magical Geometry but you can hang out with this toddler?"

I jumped, embarrassingly obvious, due to the volume of that voice. The brunette from breakfast was back, the one that fought with Silas. She was taller than me but then who wasn't? She leaned forward, giving Kota a view down her top.

"Kotaaaaaa, don't make me call my daddy. You can't afford to make me mad. You wouldn't want to lose your scholarship. Just do the assignment and you can go back to playing with the kids."

Her sneer made her face unattractive. She had grabbed Kota's arm during her speech. Kota straightened and fixed his glasses looking as if she had kicked his puppy. I felt awful for him, this didn't appear to be new. She was also threatening to get his scholarship taken away. Clearly, this girl had never gone without in her life or told no.

"No, I don't think he will."

Both of them turned to me, shocked that I spoke up.

"You see I am also very rich and I demanded that my tutor be only mine."

I flicked my hair over my shoulder emulating the mean girls from school. I had never done that before so I hoped they couldn't tell.

"He won't have the time to do your work as he's doing his actual assignment. You have no grounds to hurt his scholarship."

I smirked at her, it was impossible not to. Checkmate bitch. I wouldn't have said a word if Kota was happy, or if she wasn't obviously using him. In the case of Silas that was their business. This though I could do something about it. What kind of girl was she to act like this?

"Why you little slut, you think because you're some new savant you can order us about? If you had any real power you would have been here years ago. But no, you're just some newly rich girl that they're placating. Look at you, you don't even have decent clothes."

I looked down at my blue knee-length skirt and the pink long sleeves of my cotton top. I couldn't argue that they were decent. My cheeks bloomed red as I thought of my shoes. I also couldn't clarify that I wasn't some savant as I couldn't tell her what I was.

Slut, reverberated through me. It was my 'mother's' go-to insult. I felt sick and heart sore. I would not give in to the immediate pain. I was done letting others hurt me. I would be stronger and braver. I had power here that I had never had before. I would not give up my power.

My head rang, throbbing, as I suddenly heard both of their thoughts.

She thinks she can take my Prince and my scholarship kid. If I don't have the vampire I won't keep up my GPA. I may be here for a MRS. degree but I'm not allowed to let that be known.

I don't understand her. Is she really nice and the mean girl is just an act. Or was she playing at being nice? She's pretty, stunning really, but I don't need to deal with another hot rich girl.

I bit my cheek to keep from showing my feelings to either of them. I thought I had made a friend in Kota but I guess he's used to acting nice to people he doesn't like. I felt a little sick thinking he'd been only acting like my friend. I didn't think I could trust him with anything about my past or powers after that.

I could hear random thoughts from other people in the library, most of it was reading or studying.

"You have decent clothes and still lack decency, so I guess that isn't something you can buy."

I should've kept my mouth shut. That was probably the meanest thing I had ever said, but she was mean.

You want gloves off little girl I will fuck them all in front of you. Make you cry out in longing and a broken heart. Sad little girl has no friends.

"I can buy a scholarship kid so butt out baby girl, this isn't about you."

Her thoughts made me wary, at least she filtered. I didn't want anyone else to know what she thought of me.

"I'm sorry Holly, but I can't. Sang was telling the truth, I'm assigned to only her for the year."

"WHAT!"

I jumped again. Real cool there Sang. She was so loud and we were in the library.

"Out all of you! This is a library at the best magical University in the world. People actually study here."

A tall dark-haired woman in her 40s was glowering at us. I had spent most of my life in a library and never managed to get in trouble. I felt ashamed and deeply embarrassed. I hoped she wouldn't remember this and dislike me in the future.

Kota's cheeks were also read. But Holly seemed immune. I glared at her and started towards the doors. I felt Kota at my back but didn't bother to turn.

We'll see about this. One call home and this will all be fixed. I don't know why I bothered asking I should've just done that in the first place.

I watched Holly stomp out of the library in front of me. Stupid longer legs give an unfair advantage.

"Why don't I take you to the security office to get your ID since our first plan was ruined?"

His smile was friendly but I couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure what Kota needed for friendship but I apparently wasn't it. That was probably fair I had never had a friend. Maybe something in me made it too difficult or annoying to be my friend. If friend repelling was a magical ability I was a Savant.

We marched out of the main building together and not talking. It felt a little pointless now to believe in him. He could be my tutor without being my friend. I didn't want to ruin the possibility of him being my tutor so I remained quiet.

Guess she is a mean girl. Probably too good to talk to a nobody like me.

I sighed gustily.

"You know I can hear your thoughts."

"What, you can?"

Kota looked panicked, I almost felt bad.

"I stopped talking because you're clearly not interested in friendship. I believed you before the library. My magic is all over the place so I don't hear thoughts all the time but I guess I will."

I watched as he fidgeted with his polo, his glasses, flattening his hair. He couldn't stop adjusting things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you. I've been here for 2 years. You see how they treat scholarship kids. People only talk to me because they want something."

I could hear in his thoughts about how bad things were. Holly wasn't unique most of the power players at school had him doing their assignments. He even got blamed when they failed their tests. It was a no-win situation for him. My left hand rose up, my index finger pushing my lip into my teeth. There had to be something I could do to fix things. This wasn't right. Also for such a prestigious school, they didn't handle scholarships like any other university.

"I could pay you for your tutoring."

"No, that would get me kicked out. I am not allowed any monetary reimbursement for my work."

"Even when you TA for professors?"

"Even then."

He sighed full of unspoken words, but I could hear them. I would talk to my lawyer about this. I bet I could come up with some options for him and other scholarship kids. I would start by getting to know them.

It was Saturday afternoon which meant the campus quad was busy. My head was starting to ache with all the extra thoughts. The sun was bright and the day warm for October. In Illinois, I would have needed more layers.

The security office was a building at the entrance of the school. There was an enclosed gate surrounding the campus. There was a gate shack for security and car checks going in. A line of outgoing cars signing out on a clipboard.

As we walked closer I watched North at the incoming gate. He was efficient as he handled each car. I was wondering if he searched cars and suddenly I was focused into his thoughts.

Incoming signature, student. Can't smell any contraband or hidden personnel. Let student through.

He leaned down to the window to tell them something before the car moved on and he started over. I was glad security was important here as I had enemies. I bet once the Sorenson's learned I was rich they would come looking. Though as they had already kidnapped me I couldn't rely on them waiting to try again. I would have to get to the bottom of that mystery too.

If I keep up all these projects I'm going to need an assistant. I was becoming increasingly glad for my attorneys. Kota led me to the building rather than the gate. We had to sign a clipboard and then he led me to an office.

"Have a new student in need of an ID."

Kota spoke for me as we entered. A large man, tanned and muscled sat at a small desk.

"I just need you to answer a few questions. I need your social security number, DOB, and birthplace."

My cheeks bloomed and I glanced at Kota afraid to answer in front of him.

"I um, I don't know most of that. I was told my birthday is October 6. But I don't have a social security card or birth certificate."

"Oh, you must be the unknown. That complicates things but I already have special clearance for you. I just need you to take a quick picture and I'll get this finished."

The large man led me to the next room. It was small but permanently set up like a lame photo studio. The lights were too bright. I didn't think the photo would turn out very flattering.

"Just give me ten minutes and you'll be good to go."

We went into the lobby to wait while he did whatever to finish the ID. At nine minutes, which I only knew because Kota was counting the time in his head, the guy came out. It was an easy thing to grab my card and leave.

When we stepped out of the building it was to the surprise of Claudia driving up to the gate. She called out to me as her window was down waiting to be signed in. I was excited because she was bringing me independence. I had never had access to real money before. I'd never had a phone either but with no one to call it didn't matter.

I watched as she exited the gate and parked in front of the security building.

"Perfect timing Sang. You'll need to get this phone cleared before you can use it."

I looked at her with confusion.

"Cleared with who?"

"The campus doesn't allow unsecured lines. We have an app on them. They can find you if you're kidnapped or lost. Be careful the phones can even listen in. Only the Headmaster is supposed to be able to use it though."

Kota made me wary of this security but I could hear from Claudia that every student and professor had this. I was surprised when North walked over.

"I have a friend that could set your phone up with some extras. You could alert someone like Mr. Blackbourne instead. Considering the threats you face that could save your life."

My mouth gaped like a fish for a moment but I couldn't fault his logic. I was surprised he wasn't yelling at me or giving me a command. He was asking and explaining himself. I smiled shyly at him.

"That's a good idea. Can you call your friend to set it up now?"

"Why don't you leave it with me and I will bring your phone to you when it's done. My shift just ended. He pointed to another tanned big muscle dude."

"They really should call this Muscle University."

The laughter around me made me realize I had said that thought verbally. Ah well, it was still true.

"Do you like what you see?"

If I had been shocked by North's friendly words, his flirty sent me flying.

I looked in spite of good sense. He was handsome, intimidating in his power. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I have your bank information here so you can get everything you need for classes. The bag also has a laptop and apple watch to match your phone. I programed the firms' information in all of them. You won't have any issues contacting us."

Claudia's voice rang with suppressed laughter but she was straight to business.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I'm off to finish today's paperwork."

She was back in her car and in the exiting security lane in a flash. I had reached to grab the bag of devices but Kota got it first. I reached in to grab the phone and the accessories for it.

I spent a few minutes turning the phone on and opening the packages. Kota took the phone from me to smoothly apply the screen protector and case. He handed me some funny looking headphones.

"There's no string."

I couldn't help but sound surprised. I had never seen headphones without strings. I got an indulgent smile from both boys.

"That's air pods, you don't need strings. They're great for working out. As a girl, you'll be able to hide using them with your hair if you want too." Kota explained. 

"Guy's could too if they wanted. Like Luke and Victor have long hair."

I got another smile from them both. North's thoughts were happy that I remembered their names.

"Why don't you two go get some dinner and I'll get this handled and join you." North Said.

"Thank you for your help. There's so much to do right now it's a little overwhelming."

"Anything for you Sang."

North's voice was deep and with a note, I couldn't identify. His thoughts only said that I was important. Kota thought North was coming on strong and he'd never have a chance after he was a jerk to me. A chance with what I wondered as Kota and I went to eat.


	10. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Schedule and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for the week delay in posting. I have 4 kids and they demanded my attention. To answer some fan questions: yes this is rated mature. There will be sex scenes. I will tag them and anything else that may be triggering. This is an LGBTQ+ friendly story as I am one of those letters. I also ship Owen and Sean so there will be MxM in this fic. First, we need to establish the world and its relationships. 
> 
> As a Fairy Sang isn't held to human standards. She would be encouraged to explore her body or relationships. Sex for the Fae is one of the ways they find balance in the world. With so much darkness and injustice, mature relationships can be a great joy. Sang is straight, in this story. I have an idea to have Bi Sang but that will be a different fic. I have enough to do just melding these two worlds. Please let me know if you have any other concerns. Your votes and comments really make my day.

The campus quad had cleared as everyone else was off to dinner. It was a nice break mentally. The lack of voices in my head meant it was easier to hear Kota, he was psyching himself up to say something.

Just say it, the worse case she says no. Can't make things worse than you did earlier. 

"Sang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. Can we start again? I didn't give you a chance."

"I've never had a friend. I figured it was my fault."

My quiet reply upset him. He was internally berating himself. 

"I promise I make a good friend if you'll let me."

His words were sweet and hopeful. I couldn't help but smile and nod at him.

"I'd like that, friends?"

He was quick to agree. He sighed gustily and straightened his posture. Kota seemed more relaxed now. I followed him into the main hall and cafeteria. 

Irma was already at the table I had been using. She and a few other Brownies were setting down trays of food and juice. I didn't like caffeine or soda, I was hypersensitive to it. I usually woke myself up with a cold shower. If I drank coffee I'd be like the energizer bunny set loose. 

"Thank you, Irma and friends. You're too sweet to do all this for me. Can I do anything for you?"

"Ya need ta eat more dearie."

Irma patted my hand and shook her head at me. The other Brownies grinned beside her as they all returned to work. I wasn't sure what I did to make friends but I liked them. I had to live on limited food for my entire life. This new world with unlimited food and money would take some getting used to. I don't think I could ever stop being the same girl but it was nice to not be afraid all the time.

It was one of my deepest secrets, a thought I kept so close to myself that no one could guess. I spent a lot of time trying to manage abuse and food issues. The few freedoms I had at school allowed me to find my place in the library. When the librarian realized I wasn't eating she helped me submit forms to get it free. 

I had only ever had myself. I was used to my voice, my thoughts. I had never had to explain myself or had anyone to care about what I did. I had never had anyone to look after me. I didn't want these new friends to know how afraid I was that they too would hate me. Once they saw into me they would hate me too. I watched as Kota grabbed a seat. 

"I guess I'm eating here. There's enough for an army."

Kota sat across from me and we both filled a plate from the various foods. It was Italian themed, most of it I had never had before. Kota helpfully told me the name of each food as I tasted it. 

"I got your schedule Trouble. Mr. B. stopped me on my way in to eat. What's this set up? Are we trying everything?"

Gabriel sat beside me, placing my schedule on the table between us. He grabbed a plate and took a little of each food. Kota and I grinned at him. This was living for sure. 

"We can grab your books after dinner Sang," Kota said.

He reached over to grab my schedule and looked it over. He mumbled to himself. I didn't try to hear his thoughts as it was very loud in the dining hall. My head was pounding. I was focusing on my food to push back some of the pain. 

I took my schedule to look it over. 

Schedule Mon/Wed/Fri

Intro to Supernaturals

8-9:45 am Professor White

Physical Training 1 

10-11 am Coach Khan

History of Witches and Vampires

11 - 1230 pm Professor Cambell

Tues/Thurs

Runes 101

8-930 am Mr. Blackbourne

English 101 - Fact vs Fiction

10 - 11 am Professor Nelson 

Telepathy

1130-1230 pm Mr. Mccoy

I would need to take breakfast early. But after lunch, I could work on finishing high school. The sooner I could do that the quicker I could get started on real university classes. 

"Kota do you know what I need for the high school course?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going to have you take the GED test. I'll use that to place you in classes. Depending on how you do I may have you test out of some courses. I'll explain the plan Monday."

My heartbeat was running just thinking about a test I hadn't prepared for. I didn't need to stress myself out, this was placement testing not grading. I focused on grounding myself before anxiety could take over. Fear and I were old friends. 

All I ever had was school. It was my refuge and way out. One day I would graduate and go off to college, I made sure to study and prepare for that. 

Although I was now at a University I reminded myself not to slack on my studies. I hadn't written in my journal since I arrived in this new life. I had a lot to update. I used the Korean alphabet to write in but in place of the English letters. It meant google translate didn't work and no one could read my fears. I had promised myself to keep working on the language when I had more time. Or I should admit that I didn't expect to work on it till I was safe. 

I loved languages. I had a list in my journal of the languages I wanted to learn. It also affected my taste in music as I listened to everything from kpop to Japanese Instrumentals.

I lived in a cage, a rusted barely operable cage. I dreamed of exploring the wide world once I gained wings. I wasn't sure what I would be allowed here but I knew I wanted more. 

"Right, first I need my books for class. I need to order a bunch of things for my room and need things like clothes, shoes. I should see if my roommate needs anything too."

"Wait just a fucking minute, back this car up, you did not just admit to needing to shop while sitting next to me and not offer for me to come with?"

Gabriel turned in his chair beside me to glare at me. My left hand was up and pushing at my lip before I realized it. Gabriel could be intimidating. He was very handsome but there was more. It was hard for me to describe as I was trying to figure out what made him different, stature maybe? 

"Uh, did you want to come with us?" 

I was looking at Gabriel but turned to Kota to ask if that was okay. Kota was shaking his head and laughing.

"I should have warned you not to say shopping around him. Gabriel go easy on her, you don't have to do it all today. Why don't you go for clothes tomorrow?"

Gabriel stood up knocking his chair back.

"Shit, tomorrow, yes I gotta go make some calls. I bet I can get you fit in if I warn her now. Fuck. One day isn't a lot of warning."

I watched Gabriel as he walked away mumbling to himself. I turned back to Kota. 

"Is he alright?"

I wasn't sure if I upset him or broke some friendship rule. I didn't want to admit how ignorant I was of social cues. Kota helped me clean up the trays on the table. We were about to take them to the drop off when Holly and her friend sat down at the table. Holly sat beside me and her friend beside Kota. 

So which cliche are you, honey?" Holly said. 

Her voice dripped with fake sympathy as she batted her fake lashes at me.

"Come on now, we all have lives to get to."

"You're free to go live them." I tried to be polite but hardly pulled that off. 

"My money's on the human-born witch, which is how she ended up here. Is that it? You burned your boyfriend when he dumped you?" Her friend jumped in. 

"No, I got it you're an orphan who was living with a family that didn't want to admit what you are and tried to hide it?" Holly was quick to add-in. 

"Hmm, okay not that one, probably an orphan who was supposed to be filled in but someone wanted your inheritance instead your powers freaked out and landed you here?" Her friend had a sneer on her face, ruining the line of her deep red lipstick. Her red nails were tapping on the table. 

Between all the thoughts in this room and the black-haired girls tapping my head was pounding. I bet if they knew how effective they were being to adding to my torture they'd never stop. Kota stood with our trays, he seemed very angry. 

"That's enough Holly, Jade. We'll be going now, come on Sang."

I didn't have anything else to grab but my schedule. Kota took our trays as well as his bag. I didn't bother to say goodbye. It was enough to hold my head high and not show the cracks. I would not let them see my pain or how close their unwanted orphan digs were. 

"They're not going to leave you alone. They're vultures of the worst sort. You're outside of their power and too beautiful to ignore."

Kota had finished cleaning up our trays and dishes. He stood beside me leaned down towards my ear. I blushed as soon as I processed his words. He thought I was beautiful. 

"I don't see why. Everyone always left me alone. I was too small and easy to ignore. Once they see I'm a nerd they'll ignore me."

"I highly doubt that."

His posture screamed that he didn't believe me. I wasn't worried about it. I would find out one way or the other. Why borrow trouble I found enough in life. 

"This way."

Kota reached down to grab my hand as he led me from the hall. We left the main hall and moved to the quad. We didn't talk. Kota was thinking but I was mentally exhausted. Eating in the dining hall was hard for my burgeoning power. 

"I need to take my potions."

I should have brought the bag. I would make sure to buy a purse and a new backpack when shopping. 

"We'll be quick with your books. I know the girl on shift, she'll get it for us. She's a scholarship kid like me. Though she's a junior. She's a witch and lives in the witch dorms with you. Might be a good idea to make friends with her."

I nodded. My head felt too heavy to hold up. I leaned against him as we walked. At first, the close contact had his thoughts screaming in my head.

She's touching me. Oh god, do I put my arm around her? 2,3,5,7,11

Was he counting in prime numbers? I giggled tiredly.

"I'm sorry I should have asked before touching you. It's just that I feel awful. My head is so heavy and you were just there so warm and comfortable."

I think I was rambling. I forced my lips shut before I said too much. It was a growing problem for me. 

"It's okay, you can lean on me. Whatever you need. Remember we're friends now."

He smiled at me full of teeth and shining eyes. I hummed and leaned fully against him. Once I found out how comfy this was it was like I couldn't stop myself from more. 

"It's just through here."

We walked up to a side building off of the main hall. He pulled away to open the door for me and I mewed in protest. He reached down to grab my hand. 

"Come on let's get your books and then you can be sleeping beauty."

I blushed but followed him with more interest. I wanted my school books but I also had a lovely date with my bed. I moaned just thinking about the soft mattress waiting for me. Kota was staring at me with a look I couldn't read. He was holding open another door. 

"Oh right, sorry." 

I hurried through the door into an ultra-modern book store. It was everything I expected a campus book store to be. There was a small rack of bestsellers but otherwise, it was textbooks, reference, and study guides. 

A pretty girl with blonde hair to her chin was the only person in the store. She was sitting on a stool leaning over a counter and reading a textbook. 

"Hey Kota, who's this?"

She closed her book and stood, coming over to us. 

"Nicole this is Sang. Sang this is Nichole."

We smiled at each other. I waved hi with my right hand. I needed to watch that move I was becoming the CEO of awkward introductions. 

"Sang here is a savant we just found. She's starting classes Monday. Could you help us out and find her books? I'll owe you one. She's not feeling well after running into Holly's gang."

She flinched and turned to me.

"Oh, you poor dear. We're not all like that. I'll introduce you to the witch girls at breakfast. At least then you'll have some firepower at your back."

"I'm staying in the witch dorms."

"Ah, are you a witch then?"

I had the attention of them both fully on me.

"Uh, no I'm unknown. I'm just staying in the witch dorms because there was a girl near my age unmatched."

I tried to keep the explanation simple and not reveal anything they could read into. I could tell they both didn't buy my explanation but neither was rude enough to fight me on it. 

"Hand over your schedule and I'll get everything you need."

"Thank you truly. Is there anything you need that I can get you to repay you?"

Her brown eyes widened, with the freckles on her nose I thought she made a perfectly adorable doe. 

"You're really pretty. I think the freckles add to your beauty."

Ugh, my mouth was not with me. I really needed to find a magic spell to shut up. 

"Um thanks, you're too sweet."

She took my schedule brushing her fingers across mine. She watched me closely for something. Once she had my schedule she stayed close to me for a minute. My brows furrowed in confusion. I turned to Kota to see if he knew what was going on. Kota looked like he had swallowed a laugh and it was trying to escape. 

"Well, then I'll take care of this."

I mumbled thanks and turned back to Kota.

"Do you know what's going on?"

His grin enveloped his face, he was shaking with laughter.

"You're too cute for your own good."

I grumbled at him. I wasn't sure how he expected that to be an answer. I got tired of standing upright and went back to leaning against Kota. Even if he wasn't helpful he was comfortable. 

"Here's everything you need. Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Thank you! No, he's not helpful but he's comfortable. I'm not sure why all the guys here are as big as trees and muscley but at least those muscles aren't as hard as they look."

Nicole's eyes were very large as she tried to process my never-ending word vomit. I groaned.

"This is a thing I do now. I'm sorry for all the words coming out of my mouth."

She shook her head smiling sweetly.

"Sure thing cutie. How did you want to check out? Are you a scholarship kid?"

I moved from Kota to join her at the counter.

"Oh here." I dug my debit card from my pocket.

"Oh man, we were supposed to wait for North."

I turned to Kota in a panic ready to run back to the cafeteria. He took hold of me by my arms to turn me to face him.

"We'll stop by the gate and check-in. He'll understand."

Nicole bagged up my books. It made my soul sad that just those few books were worth hundreds. I could have the entire New York Times Best Seller's list for less. Kota took the bag from Nicole. They stared each other down for a minute before she took a paper from the bag and handed it to me.

"Here's my number, call me sometime."

"I have a phone now I can do that!"

I may have been a little too excited to be able to call someone, but I had never done that. As we left she was grinning. 

"You're going to get eaten before you make it through a week."

Kota didn't seem upset with me but I wasn't sure what he meant. 

Fortunately, to get to the guard shack we just had to cut through the quad. We met North walking towards us with Victor. 

"I thought I said we'd meet in the cafeteria?"

North's voice was gruff and loud. I covered my ears reflexively.

"Too loud wolfie, my head hurts."

"Wolfie!"

Both Kota and North guffawed. I was too tired to explain. 

"We had another run-in with Holly so we left. We were coming to check in with you and head back to her room." Kota answered for me.

"You're going to her room?" From Victor.

"I was planning to help her set up her devices and figure out what to order from online."

This caught both boys attention.

"Can we come?"

I didn't expect that from North. I nodded before answering.

"I just want to go where there aren't so many voices and I can lay down."

"Lead the way baby."

North's gruff voice was quieter like he was trying to be softer for me. I smiled at him and led the boy brigade to my room.


	11. Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is long because I didn't want to split Sunday into multiple chapters. Also, I fall a little more in love with them. 
> 
> You can blame Taylor Swift for the next few updates. I wrote a couple of thousand words and tried to sleep. Bam new album drops. I figured I'd give it a chance and then rest. Cue an all-night jam write-athon. Turning this year into beauty is remarkable. 2020 has been rough so to every artist that is creating something from that pain to make the world a little brighter, thank you.

I collapsed on my twin bed as soon as I entered my room. I mumbled from the bed, face into the blanket.

"Mmph make yourself at home."

I wasn't sure if they heard me as I mostly tasted the blanket.

"You okay Sang?" Came from Karen.

She was reclined on her bed reading a magazine. She had a muddy looking face mask and funky eyebrow things on. It was like a fake mustache but for your eyebrows.

"She's tired and has a headache," Kota spoke for me.

"Sang take your potion, you might feel better."

"Mmph don't wanna."

It took a herculean effort to make myself sit up and grab my potions bag. I didn't want to get sick in front of 3 hot guys. But Kota was also right. I needed my potions to feel better.

All three guys found spots to sit. North sat on my dresser. Victor was leaning against the wall by the door, legs outstretched before him. Kota was sitting at the end of my bed.

"This might make me sick, so um sorry."

I downed both potions quickly. If I allowed myself to think about it I wouldn't want to take them. I was up and running for the bathroom before they settled. I was nauseated and dizzy. I knew what was coming.

I leaned my head against the wall to rest after losing my dinner. I groaned miserably. Gentle hands brushed my hair from my face. I startled surprised to see North in the bathroom with me. Kota was at the sink and handed me a cup of water.

North held out a hand in offering and then assisted me up. I moved to the sink to rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. I had just met these guys and had exchanged more intimacy with them than I had with my family in a decade. I couldn't think of a time when anyone saw me brush my teeth or helped me when I was ill. I felt warmth and tingly.

I had a strange desire to jump into their arms. I think I was beginning to realize how emotionally starved I was. I yearned for their attention.

"Thank you for helping me."

My cheeks were on fire. I bit my tongue to keep from begging for a touch.

"No problem baby. You don't need to suffer alone anymore."

North's gruff voice was soft and quiet in the bathroom. It was like he turned his whole volume down for me. Looking into his dark brown eyes I felt the intensity of the tingles growing.

"Oh, oh no!"

A startled scream came out of me as I realized that my powers were freaking out. I tumbled ungracefully to the floor. My body felt on fire as if struck by lightning. The hair all over my body stood straight up. It was like I was the center of an electrical storm.

I came back to myself in little degrees. First I could breathe steadily. Then my tense muscles relaxed. My thoughts came next. Once I could move my body I could think again. I was confused about why I still felt restricted until I opened my eyes.

I was in North's arms, held close to his chest. My eyes opened to his deeply concerned eyes. North had a galaxy in the depth of his dark eyes, stars shining as he looked at me. I sighed and relaxed further into him. Everywhere our skin touched was enlivening. Every nerve felt awake, alive for the first time. I wanted him to touch me more but also to stop. It was a confusing mix of feelings for me.

"Th thank you."

I stuttered out my appreciation. He nodded at me, squeezing me close once, then twice before letting me go. Kota watched us both with serious eyes but didn't say anything. We left the bathroom together to find Victor and Karen waiting for us.

"I didn't mean to upset everyone. Sometimes my potions make me purge out the poisons. Dr. Green said that my power would be sort of off for a bit."

I was trying to reveal the truth without revealing too much of it. This trying to have secrets and friends thing was tough. I never had anyone to worry about me.

"Why don't you lay back on your bed and the guys and I will get you situated. You need a relaxing evening. I messaged some of our friends to bring a few things for you," Victor stated.

Victor guided me to the bed as he spoke. He sweetly fluffed my pillows and pulled down the blanket for me.

"I hear we're shopping," Karen said.

Karen was usually pretty peppy but I could tell she was acting cheerful for my sake. I smiled at her to ease her worries.

"I wanted to see what you needed for our room. I have a new laptop and bank access now. We can set up Amazon accounts or those big club discount places. Actually, I'm not sure what all I need or where to get it from."

I trailed off in thought.

"Good thing you seem to have a boy army," Karen said.

She winked at me chuckling to show she was joking. The boys laughed with her. She sat beside me at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

We watched as Victor set up my new laptop. He pulled a USB out of his pocket and pressed some keys on the computer. While Victor worked Kota and Karen decided we needed a list. North was fiddling with my new watch.

"I had Victor set up your phone. It's not just secure like other students. I wanted you to have more options, considering. Victor added all our apps, they link to our phones. If you need any of us we're only a click away. He set up your watch the same way," North grumbled. 

North was a little louder now but I couldn't be upset with him. I could tell he was worried. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing as I thought "his bark is worse than his bite." I didn't think wolfie would appreciate that.

Victor was blushing and looking very tense towards my laptop.

He glanced up at me to ask "I hope that was okay?"

I nodded happily at him. Victor didn't know why I needed more security but he was willing to help and be there for me.

"I hate to ask this but can you not tell your dad, or tell him anything about me?"

I flinched at his reaction. I didn't mean to insult Victor but I had to be sure.

"Don't blame her Victor, he was at his absolute worst," North defended me.

North and Victor shared an eye conversation before Victor relaxed.

"I wish I could apologize for him but I know better than anyone how awful he is. I just hope you believe me that I'm nothing like him. I won't betray your trust or hurt you. It will help me for him to think I know nothing about you."

Kota watched us like he was figuring out an equation but was missing an integer. I didn't think it would take him long to fill in the full equation. Victor walked over with my laptop and showed me how to do the basics. Karen giggled when I tried to open up the internet.

"No silly that's the wrong app, here," Karen said.

She took the laptop for a second. Her fingers moved over the keys super fast.

"You have got to teach me that. I don't think I'll be able to keep up around here without some tech skills."

She grinned at me, winking again before handing it back. I looked at the internet and open tabs. She had set me up with every shop I could need. On her phone, she had a list of 'Top Items For All Your Dorm Needs.'

We spent 30 minutes setting up accounts for me at all the big stores. I had just started shopping on Amazon when pounding on my door startled us.

"Hey Prince, let us in."

Another voice added in "I brought snacks."

The door was opened to Gabriel, Lucian, and Nathan. They joined us with arms bulging full of snacks. I dived over the bed to tackle Lucian, he had single wrapped desserts.

"Woah remind me to bring chocolate next time." Came from Nathan.

Everyone laughed as I tore through a little Debbie cupcake. I moaned in delight. It made my head clearer, my stomach hurt less. It was hard to explain the wonderful and amazing properties of dessert. Mmm chocolate.

"Sang try and eat something besides sweets," North told me.

I glared at North ready to tell him off. His eyes stared back at me, he exaggerated looking down at what I was eating. I hadn't noticed I'd had 3 already. I blushed but agreed. Gabriel laughingly handed me a cloth wrapped sandwich.

"We stopped by the vending machines in the cafeteria. When the brownies heard we were coming to your room they gave us all this food." Gabriel looked amazed.

"Yeah, you gotta tell me how you figured out how to make them friends so fast. I want unlimited snacks too," Luke joined in.

"You get enough Luke. Don't let him make you feel bad. He's just a giant cat and always acts starved." Nathan threw at him.

I shook my head laughing at them.

"They're just really sweet," I told them.

"Like you," Kota added.

"Alright down to business, move over." Gabriel swatted at my hip to get me to move up on the bed. Then he promptly took over our order. We probably spent an hour just on things for the dorm room. Desks and organizers for studying. Wall accessories for photos and planning. Bathroom storage and cleaners. I even ordered a Dyson stick vac for our room.

Gabriel wouldn't let me buy certain things from Amazon telling me it was cheaper or better at other stores. He made me get an account at Sephora, some makeup place. He also had a list of handmade shops for things like bath bombs. I didn't mind his beauty buys as he was influenced by a lot of Korean standards. I had zero experience with makeup but I had a deep respect for Korean culture and the high quality of their beauty products.

"We'll go tomorrow and have you try on clothes to find your style. Then you can order the right color palette to go with it. You don't need makeup but we have events occasionally. We have a big dance on Halloween. I have an appointment to get you fitted for a dress for that."

Gabriel rattled off like a whirlwind. He was chaotic but supremely organized and knowledgeable. 

"She'll need workout clothes too. Mr. Blackbourne said you wanted to learn self-defense?" Nathan asked me.

"Um, yes. I don't want to be defenseless again. If my family realizes where I am they'll try to hurt me."

I heard growling but couldn't tell which one of them it was.

"It's literally a zoo in here. Calm down boys we'll get her in tip-top badass shape in no time. Then you can look cute and kick-ass, Sang." Karen said.

I laughed at Karen, her cheer calmed down the tension in the room.

Nathan had been throwing chips in the air and trying to catch them with his mouth. He sat up and looked at me seriously, chips falling down around him.

"I want to start tomorrow. You'll need to run first thing in the morning. At least a mile to start. I'll teach you some drills and core exercises."

I groaned but agreed. I wouldn't get tough by being lazy. I knew what was out there waiting for me. The part that scared me was how many enemies I'd have when they figured out what I was. I guess I didn't really know what was out there waiting for me, just that monsters were lying in wait.

"You already have my number in your phone. Shoot me a text and I'll make sure you're up and ready. Meet at 6 am down in the quad," Nathan was in full command mode.

I saluted him "Yes sir."

He threw a few chips at me. "You'll pay for that tomorrow."

I shrugged "still worth it."

Gabriel went over the gazillion items on order with Karen to make sure we had everything. Kota showed me how to use the apps on my phone. He also set up my chargers on the end table. Kota gave me communication tech 101.

Once I started yawning they all excused themselves. They made sure to clean up before they left. Nathan texted himself with my phone. I made sure to set an early alarm. I passed out inelegantly on top of the covers and drooling on my pillow. Good thing I had new sheets and a better pillow on order.

I was thankfully too exhausted to dream. I hardly moved through the night. The sun rising in my window woke me before my alarm. I was looking forward to that curtain order too.

I forced myself up when I saw that it was 20 minutes till 6 am. I disabled my alarm and cleaned up. I only washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. I would shower after exercising. I made sure the water on my face was cold to wake me up. I threw my hair into a ponytail.

I put on my old gym uniform. I didn't really have work out clothes. I tried to pull the shorts down but they seemed even smaller than I remembered. I was showing a lot of leg.

The morning was perfect. A soft pink hint lit the sky. Hardly a cloud in sight. The air was cool but not cold. Once I got moving I'd be fine. Though a hoody would be lovely right now.

A cold muzzle pressed against my thigh and I squealed. I had been basking in the sunrise and not paying attention.

"Hi, bear friend!"

My big grizzly friend was back. He chuffed at me, clearly amused for a bear.

"I should warn you big guy. I'm going to be tortured this morning with running. You may want to save yourself while you can."

"Very funny," Nathan stated as he appeared from behind me.

I jumped and turned to him.

"It was true, running is the worst."

"That's okay, you're still going to do it. You're small. No matter how big your magic your best defense will always be to run away. If you're trapped being faster than your opponent, having trained reflexes will save your life."

Nathan was wearing red basketball shorts and a red hoody. His eyes were lit with passion as he talked about my safety. I admit my thoughts were drifting. I liked watching his lips move too. I felt something in my lower belly wake up. It was like my body was fully alert and focused on him. 

"Are you even listening to me Sang?"

"Um... It's not my fault your lips are very distracting when they move."

I gasped. Oh no, I didn't? My whole body flamed red. I was going to die of embarrassment. My hands moved from covering my mouth to my whole face. I felt grizzly shaking against my leg with chuffs of air to show his laughter. I felt hands gently prying my hands from my face.

"Don't hide now. You're training to be a badass remember? How about we make a deal? You can say whatever you want to me, whenever you want. But I need you to pay attention when I'm training you. Give me your all."

"Your eyes are pretty right now."

Clearly, that expressed everything I had to say. I stuttered for a minute before I forced myself to take a deep breath and try again.

"Contrary to my word vomit I am fully committed to becoming badass. Let's just get to work. I'm not awake enough yet to be trusted."

He nodded solemnly. I giggled. I couldn't take him seriously when I just sputtered out all that and he was Mr. Serious. He laughed with me and then gave me the lap perimeters.

I hadn't bothered to set up my new headphones for this morning but I was wearing my new watch. I took off. I hated running but mostly because I never had the extra energy to waste. Just two days of actually eating and I felt strong.

My feet pounded the pavement in a quick staccato. My movements were faster than ever before and lighter. I felt like I was flying through the air. My whimsy increased my speed. After the first mile, I felt like I had too much energy. I ran another mile just to bleed some of that energy out.

Nathan waved me in as I finished my second mile. He went straight into a drill pattern for movements. It was almost like learning a dance. The footwork had me moving right, left, then front and back. Once I had that down he would call out a direction and I would start that way first.

After I was comfortable with that we moved onto basic calisthenics. I was familiar with all the moves from gym class. Nathan made them a drill as he had the footwork. Once I got comfortable with each move he started calling out specifics.

Nathan moved us to stretch. The sweat was pouring off of me. He showed me a series of core-strengthening moves to use during the day.

"You did well. I expected you to struggle more."

"I want this. I also feel stronger." I grinned widely at him.

"Tomorrow same time. It'll be harder to show up and keep working at it. Plus you'll have to run for gym class too."

"If you're making me run before I run I want your hoody as payment."

He stopped moving. He seemed shocked. I laughed when he started stripping.

"I meant later, I wasn't trying to get you naked."

"Pity," was all he said.

He still handed me his red hoody. I took in the eyeful of naked chest. I got a muzzle to the thigh again. Grizzly wanted me to snap out of it.

"Thanks, Nathan for helping me."

"It's my pleasure."

His smile was beautiful. I sighed and forced myself to turn towards my dorm. I took a lovely bath, the heat of the water removed any lingering aches. Since I was shopping I went for comfort. I grabbed a slip-on jersey skirt a soft cotton long sleeve. I was looking forward to having more options and better shoes.

Karen was still asleep when I finished picking up the room and making my bed. I grabbed my id, bank cards, key, and phone. I put all of it in my bra. This skirt didn't have pockets.

Gabriel was waiting for me outside of the cafeteria with a breakfast sandwich, bowl of mixed fruit, and juice.

"I asked Victor to take us to the mall as he has the biggest car and half the guys wanted to come," Gabriel told me.

I nodded as I stuffed my face. I wasn't doing anything before eating.

"We need breakfast desserts. Where's the chocolate?"

"You're as bad as Luke." Gabriel pretended to be disappointed in me.

He guided me to the guard shack and showed me how to sign out. Just outside of the gate was a luxury SUV waiting for us. Gabriel opened the back door for me and I climbed in.

It was roomy inside. Victor was driving and Nathan was in the passenger seat. Kota was sitting in my row. Gabriel climbed back to the third-row seating. He sat behind me and played with my hair. I said hi to everyone and watched out the window.

"Where are we going?"

I couldn't take my eyes off of the palm tree-lined sky. With the sun fully up the sky was bright and uncluttered. No lingering storms waiting, just beautiful sunshine. I tilted my head in the window to maximize the sun on my skin. In one weekend I had lived more than the entirety of my life before. I was a being of feeling and change.

"You're smudging up the windows. Can you at least put your seat belt on? You're like a puppy." Victor's dulcet tones called out.

My cheeks bloomed as I quickly pulled the seat belt on. I returned to the glass. I didn't have as much range in my view but it was still beautiful.

"I asked Victor to take us to a shopping center in Charleston. We'll have to take the bridge to the human side. Watch out for the troll," Gabriel replied.

I turned around to look at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Gabriel only winked at me. Soon he was making silly faces at me, which forced me to make sillier faces back.

"Will you stop being so adorable?" Kota grumbled beside me.

I turned to face forward. I seemed to be doing this all wrong I had bothered both Victor and Kota. My left hand rose to my lip to press it into my teeth. I worried over what I had done and how I could fix it.

"Fix it Kota you broke her," Nathan said from up front. He was angry too.

"I was just teasing Sang you didn't do anything wrong," Kota reassured me.

I watched him behind thick lashes to see if he meant it. My attention was pulled away because the car decelerated. We were facing a massive bridge made of white stone.

I turned back to Gabriel surprised. There really was a troll. He was massive at least 7 or 8 feet. The troll was bald and had a bunch of earrings in his ears. His skin and clothing were all normal. I idly wondered where Trolls bought clothes and shoes.

"Try not to stare too obviously at magical beings that are new to you. They won't understand that you're new to this world. Only that you're judgemental." Gabriel poked me in the shoulder as he spoke.

I nodded consideringly. I would think the same thing if people stared at me. Victor showed him a badge and then we were on our way. The rest of the trip was beautiful but less exciting. We ended up on a normal highway and that impeded the view.

We pulled up to an upscale multifloored mall. We all got out and turned to Gabriel in question. I didn't know where to start and I was not about to fight Gabriel on whatever he planned. He was a general about this stuff if last night's shopping was anything to go on.

I appreciated him for it though. I was like a newborn fawn expected to manage adult responsibilities. I had no training or prior guidance. Nope just drop Sang into the deep end. Gabriel was a white knight sent to be that guidance. I turned to the other guys as I realized they were all my white knight.

I had somehow managed to find this group of extraordinarily kind and protective men. I wasn't sure how I would have managed without them. Kota grabbed my hand and we followed Gabriel in.

He sent me to Victoria's Secret first. This made all the guys uncomfortable. I was nervous but excited. I had only ever had poorly fitting underwear. I had to change in the bathroom during gym because the other girls made fun of my underthings.

When I saw the mannequins in lace and pink through the windows I was in love. I wanted to dress my body in all of it. I ran into the store happy to get started. Gabriel's shocked laughter followed me in.

"I thought I'd have to fight you on this, you're so innocent and sweet." He said after me.

"This is the first step in me being free. I can be a woman, independent." I struggled for words.

"I was punished for everything I am, for my body and thoughts. I took control of my thoughts a long time ago to get through it but I have never been able to take control of my body. I like how they look too. I want to rub the silk all over my body and wear only lace." I replied while rubbing my fingers over a silk neglige.

"Shit, okay, fuck. Let me get you set up for a fitting and you can get everything. You'll never lack for choice again." Gabriel marched over to a worker to ask for help.

I was taken by a middle-aged lady to a dressing room where she measured me. She left and came back with a few bras. I tried every style. I had no preconceptions and figured I could see what I liked. This made Gabriel and the saleswoman happy.

Soon I was dressing up in bustiers and garter sets. I got the pretty but comfortable sets in plain colors like nude and black. But everything else I got in a rainbow of colors. We left the store with a ridiculous amount of bags and silly grins on our faces. The saleswoman let me put on a set while she rang me up when she saw that my credit card was black. I thought that was silly but it worked in my favor.

We went store by store while I became a living mannequin. Gabriel made me try on everything. I couldn't tell him what I liked besides pink. He wanted to get an idea of how things fit me. He also kept muttering things to himself about my style. We spent an hour just setting up the basics. Nathan and Kota had already run my bags back to Victor's Lincoln. 

Gabriel guided me to a closed shop named "Tissu Deux." He knocked on the door and an elegant darker-skinned woman opened the door. Gabriel and the woman kissed each other's cheeks. They spoke in excited tones. The gorgeous woman turned to me.

"Blank slate, I can work with that. Let's start with your dress." 

Gabriel followed me back with her to a dressing room. They discussed options for the best style dress for me before she brought a few out to try. She excused herself for a moment to grab more. 

"I can go out, you can call me if you need me." Gabriel went to leave but I stopped him.

"No, I don't want to ruin any of these dresses and I know you better than her. You've already seen my underwear anyway." 

I smiled seeing Gabriel's cheeks blush. He had gotten too excited about a few outfits and walked in on me while I was changing. He was a perfect gentleman about it, excusing himself and turning away. He apologized every time. I had a strong sense that he wasn't trying to steal a look at me or be creepy. He was so genuinely pleased about finding things I loved that I took it as his overexcitement to be doing something he loved. 

It also made me more comfortable with the process. The more autonomy Gabriel gave me over my body, the more I felt in control. I could probably strip naked and he would be the same. At least while shopping. I sort of wanted to see if that applied outside of shopping too. I should probably focus on my first kiss before I jumped into sex thoughts. Gabriel raised his eyebrows at me in question as my whole body was visibly flushed. My nipples even hardened in my bra. 

I focused on dressing and undressing as needed. I was able to pick a few dresses and a variety of clothing from business casual to relaxed fit jeans. I would have to wait on the clothing here as she would finish tailoring it to fit me perfectly. 

We headed for the shoe store before the exercise gear. Gabriel insisted that I have at least 3 of each type of shoe: boot, sneaker, sandal, high heels. He sweetly even added in slippers so my feet wouldn't be cold in my room. 

We finished the shopping trip at a massive sporting goods store. I had bought sleep gear and some yoga pants at Victoria's. But this store had clothes that wicked moisture away and was built for exercise. I enjoyed picking out a ton of things to layer. I also snuck into the boy's section to get a few good hoodies. 

Victor told us his plan for food when I was checking out. He had a favorite restaurant in Charleston he wanted me to try. We packed into the car, the trunk full of my shopping. 

"Today had to be boring for you guys," I told them after seeing all my purchases. 

"Not at all. It was a lot of fun to see you play living Barbie Doll." Victor told me.

Nathan and Kota laughingly agreed. They took turns telling me their favorite looks. Kota preferred when I mixed business and casual, a preppy look. Victor liked me in skirts and dresses, calling me elegant. Nathan could only talk about how many bags I got from the sporting goods store. I shook my head at them but was glad I didn't bore them to death. 

The restaurant wasn't busy and we were seated at a table quickly. The waiter was a guy that quick to our table. After asking for our drinks and giving us our menus he left promising to be right back. I turned to the guys trying to figure out why they were annoyed. 

"What's wrong?"

They all did the eye talk thingy. I was going to learn that language, it drove me crazy not knowing what they were saying. 

"Nothings wrong Princess. We just don't like how forward the waiter was with you." Victor told me. 

I reflected on his actions and couldn't see how he was forward. I shrugged, I was missing something. The entire late lunch continued in this way. The waiter came to the table a lot and kept talking to me. He leaned over me when he brought our food. He handed me everything he could. When everyone finished Gabriel mentioned we should all get a different dessert and share. I was giddy with this idea. 

When the waiter brought our desserts he gave me an extra one. "Vanilla ice cream as a palette cleanser."

"Um, thanks."

I didn't think I needed to cleanse my palette of dessert but wouldn't say no to more sweets. The boys took turns feeding me their pick. I had the chocolate mousse. I liked Nathan's strawberry cheesecake too. Then Victor's tiramisu. Kota had gone for a sundae. 

"Oh they're all good, I can't pick just one." 

They all laughed at me and went back to eye talking. I settled myself with my delicious desserts. When Victor paid the check the waiter gave me a paper. I handed it to Victor. Victor read it and turned red. The waiter sputtered that it was for me. 

"But he paid." I looked confusedly at Victor.

"I got this Princess, why don't you go wait for me in the car and I'll finish up here." Victor gave me his keys.

I skipped out to his car with the guys following me. Since I was in control of the keys I fiddled with the radio. I stopped when I heard 'Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Summer.'

Victor opened the door angrily and smiled when he saw me sitting there. 

"To the back with you." He smiled as he said it.

We all settled and this time I buckled. He paused before backing up the car. 

"Did you pick this Princess?" Victor's voice was soft and questioning.

"Yes. I prefer winter but Summer is still a work of art."

Victor gaped for a moment before he focused on driving. I leaned against the glass happy and free.


	12. Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes for Sang and her growing powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for the delay. I made an announcement but my family had a few emergent situations this week. I had 2000 words written for this chapter and it sat for a bit. Most of my chapters are over 3000 words. I do not have a beta. It takes a bit to write and edit. I still miss things as I read what I meant and not what is written. 
> 
> As for what happened. My family had someone in the hospital. My spouse is an essential worker that is facing working directly with Covid now in awful conditions. The stress is very real. But we are just one family in a world also dealing with this awful situation. I am thankful to the writers that give me something to turn to when the world gets dark. So I hope that this is that for you. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I made a Reddit community so there's a place off Facebook where we can talk about the series. You're welcome to join and contribute.
> 
> r/academyghostbird

I woke grumbling about the morning light. I was very thankful that my Amazon order would be here tonight. I needed to cover that window asap. I stood, stretched, and prepared for my morning exercise. I brushed my teeth and took my nutrient potion. I shivered just thinking about the pain of my growing magic.

I grabbed a set of exercise clothes from my closet, smiling as I looked it over. I had fallen asleep on the journey home from the mall. Gabriel and Karen had put all my new purchases away. Gabriel had even organized the clothes into outfits for me. He left notes on some of them to tell me when to wear it.

When I woke up it was to dinner in bed and then had a bath drawn for me by Victor. They all left while I melted into the tub. It was addicting being cared for. I was still embarrassed about getting sick in front of my new friends but I had never had anyone take such great care of me.

I tucked my laces into my shoes, tightened my ponytail, grabbed my watch, and keys. Karen’s snores echoing as I closed the door. Once I was further down the hall I let my giggle free. For such a small person, Karen had big snores. 

“Mmmph.”

I opened the door only to run bodily into a big ole grizzly. 

“Bear could you give me a little room, please? I have no plan to be your breakfast.”

He chuffed, the air hot against my skin, as he moved away.

“Good morning Sang,” Nathan said.

This time he was on the quad waiting for me. I blushed looking him over. He was only wearing red basketball shorts and sneakers. I tried to imagine what that chest felt like, I should know. I fell asleep in the car and the guys said Nathan carried me up. 

“Ready to start?” He spoke jolting me out of my thoughts.

“Uh yeah, that, exercise, move, now.”

I squeezed my lips together, with that just tasted a lemon look. If I gave them the opportunity I would gush out my every thought. He laughed through the few pre-running stretches. I followed his lead and took off with grizzly to handle my run.

The air on my skin felt divine. I was wrapped in wonder and power. My heart stayed steady as I pushed myself harder. I felt infinite, endless. Nathan had to drag me out of my run after I finished mile 3.

“Hey there warrior, you need to eat before classes today. You also have defense today you’ll do another mile at least there. Why don’t you clean up and grab some food?” Nathan let go of my arm as I focused on him.

I came back to the world quickly. My thoughts were laser-focused. I used to hate running but it was becoming my favorite activity. 

“We didn’t work on my punches or drills.” I may have whined just a bit.

“We will tomorrow when you’ll have more time. Don’t worry you’re going to be one tough warrior as fast as you move.” Nathan took off to his dorm.

I ran up to my room. There was no hot water left thanks to the girls we shared the bathroom with. They also left a mess all over the room. I couldn’t explain why I was so angry but my blood was boiling. I filled the tub halfway with cold water and took a very quick bath. I didn’t bother to wash my hair. I did a quick rinse to remove sweat from my head. 

I forced myself to leave their mess and went to my closet to find today’s outfit. Gabriel had a white button-up shirt paired with a grey aline skirt ready for me, a post-it on top. The note said, “hair down, no make up.” A quick condition touch up of my hair, dressing, and then I was sliding on the pump style heels. They were only an inch or so. 

I almost cried when I saw the bag sitting on my desk ready to go. Someone had set up the messenger bag I bought with what I’d need for class. I threw in the rest of the things I needed and woke Karen.

“Hey sweetie, there’s no warm water. But if you’re going to eat and make it to your class you need to get up soon.”

Her class was an hour after mine. Karen had already told me that we could only be friends if I never woke her before it was time. She may have added something about my death. 

“I am the worst roomie, honey you’re in the witch’s dorm. All you need is to cast a fire and containment charm on the water pipes.” Karen told me as she sat up.

I stared at her blankly. Could I do magic? I would have to try.

“You’re going to have to catch me up later, I gotta go eat something before my first class.”

To make up for running a little behind on time I ran the whole way to the dining hall. I heard whistling and yelling as I ran but figured it was people calling to their friends. I ignored all the outside noise as I tried to focus my mind on my task. It was hard to tell if the voices I heard were actually speaking or just in my mind. 

I didn’t see any brownies working yet. I grabbed a tray and started gathering food. I picked an omelet and fruit bowl. The omelet was full of vegetables and overflowing, it looked scrumptious. I grabbed my juice and moved over to my usual table. 

I almost stumbled in surprise as I saw multiple tables pushed together with all the guys waiting for me. The only two missing were Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne. As soon as I thought of them I looked at the staff tables set just above where I usually sat. Both men had their eyes on me. Mr. Blackbourne’s eyes were dark and intense. I lost myself in the center of his focus. 

I was pushed from Mr. Blackbourne’s eyes by a big guy and a group of his friends. I remembered seeing them around Silas before but I didn’t know any of these guys. I also didn’t know what they were or what kind of threat they could be. It was a little concerning that I could anger a dragon and be mincemeat before I realized it. 

It took me a moment to remember the name of the guy that bumped me. He had said something on the quad when I first got here after I met Dr. Green. Robby or Roger, no it was Rocky. That’s it. His friend was as large as him, bald-headed, and not very friendly. 

“Rocky’s girl looks good in that skirt. Rocky approves. Rocky will like it more when it’s on Rocky’s floor.” 

His friends laughed like Rocky was a true comedian. I didn’t find anything he said funny. It was incredibly rude and a little insulting. I went with the only defense I knew usually worked with big guys, play dumb. Men see a blonde girl and they just make certain assumptions. It had saved me from trouble or notice with the guys at my old school. 

“Oh, who’s Rocky. Does he do the laundry around here? That’s nice of him I bet he’s pretty busy.” 

The silence that followed my words was more than expected. I looked around casually to see that we had garnered the notice of most of the diners and staff. I settled my tray into on hand and started twirling my hair.

“It’s just that I’m new here and I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong foot with the staff or like the janitor you know? That would be awful.”

I bit my cheek to keep from grinning in satisfaction as Rocky frowned. 

“I’m Rocky. Why do you think I’m a janitor?”

His confusion was glorious. I had forced him out of the third person. His friends seemed offended on his behalf. As if working for a living was something beneath them. That told me I had probably just found some elites and put my foot in it. Nothing to do for it but continue barreling head-on. 

“You didn’t introduce yourself, you kept talking about Rocky like he was another person. I didn’t realize it was you. I didn’t mean to embarrass you working is great. It’s good that you already contribute to society. I wouldn’t want to be just some jerk that takes from others and doesn’t contribute you know?”

Rocky’s unfriendly friend smiled at me like he caught on to what I was doing. It unnerved me a little that this stranger could see through me but it wasn’t exactly a major play I was pulling. I watched Rocky sputter indignantly.

“Why do you think Rocky needs to work for a living? Rocky would never lower himself to work here. Rocky a janitor…”

His words were loud and unnecessary as he had the attention of the whole room. He stuttered to a close when he noticed the eyes of the staff. The brownies were also watching. I wasn’t sure what trouble I had just caused for him but from the looks, he was getting, I was sure it wouldn’t be pleasant. 

The bald-headed guy grabbed Rocky roughly, putting his arm over his shoulders and moving him away from me. The guy gave me a brief nod his eyes watching me like I was dangerous. I watched for a moment to make sure his friends left with him. They were arguing quietly together. 

I rushed to the table to sit down. I nodded a quick hello and scarfed my food. I was a gazelle in the safari and nothing was coming between me and this feast. The morning exercise and my nutrient potion had hit me with the full force of my hunger. When I was done eating I looked up to see all the guys watching me. Kota handed me a muffin and I moaned as I snatched it out of his hands. 

Feeling better now that I was finally full I became a civilized being again. 

“Yay, uh sorry. I ran three miles and my nutrient potion, um I was just really hungry.” 

I trailed off. The guys all laughed and joked about their own food. North didn’t laugh with the others. He watched the doorway in a way that made me think he was waiting for someone. I looked over the table noting only Silas was missing. I felt the pang of hurt and longing at his name but buried it. 

I grabbed my stuff and stood up to clean it. When I got to the tray return I was pushed towards the bin. I dropped the tray my hands reaching forward to stop a fall. I watched in horror as instead my hands sent a shockwave out. The trays, trash bin, dirty dishes, and a few tables were thrown across the room. The wave made a loud sonic boom sound. But the power also kept me upright. 

My ears rang and my hands shook a little but I wasn’t hurt. I didn’t knock myself out this time. Fortunately, no one had been in my direct path. I turned around to see Jade and Holly on the floor holding their heads and screaming. It took a second to put together that they had tried to attack me and my magic reacted. 

“You’re lucky I wasn’t directly facing you. Cowards, next time I’ll make sure to turn around.”

My blood was on fire. I wanted to storm and rage. I could feel the power in my hands and fought myself from throwing another shockwave at the two girls that tried to attack me from behind. The cafeteria was silent. Everyone watched me wary that I would do something else. I went to my table to grab my bag and leave. 

My head was throbbing from all the cluttered voices talking at once in my mind. It was a relief to leave the dining hall. I could hear myself think.

“Hey Sugar, wait up, I got something for you,” Luke yelled to me as he followed me out of the main hall. 

“Don’t tell North, but I made you an emergency kit to help you make it through classes.” 

He handed over a small cloth bag. I expected magic or something from the feel of the velour fabric. I laughed as I saw the fun-size candies overflowing from the bag. His hands wrapped over mine as I grabbed the bag from him. My eyes moved up to his automatically, questioning.

“Just promise me every time you have one you think of me.” He said.

Every time she has one in her mouth she’ll be thinking of me. God look at her mouth, I bet it’s better than all the candy in that bag. 

I had forgotten how touch magnified my ability to hear thoughts. My body warmed, my cheeks flushed, but I stepped closer to him. I think it was one of the first times I was truly happy to hear into the mind of someone else. I could see his intentions, his desires. His want of me was pure. It wasn’t even just sexual. He wanted me to think of him, to want him around. But he also wanted me to want him. 

As he thought of my beauty I forced myself to pull away and thank him. I removed my hands to make it easier to think.   
“I have to get to class, but thank you, Luke.” 

“Anytime Sugar, anything you want from me just let me know.” He gave me a saucy wink. 

My heart fluttered and my stomach twisted as I turned away from him to go to class. I had so many changes in my life now but the boys were the biggest. I wondered if it was okay to date and kiss. I could be a normal teenage girl now, or I guess a magical one. There was no one to stop me from having relationships.

I had never believed the lies my Mother, that woman, said. In fact, everything about that life had been a lie. I should divorce myself from my previous life. Be whatever person I wanted to be, who I was meant to be. 

My thoughts rounded to kissing and of course to the guy that I would want to kiss. This stopped my thoughts all together as I realized I wasn’t sure I could just pick one of them to kiss. I liked 9 guys, just a little too much. I had only just met them. It probably wasn’t a good idea to just kiss them all. I was pretty sure the magical world wasn’t that different from the normal world. 

I was at my first class and seated before I could make myself focus on school. This first unit was “Intro to Supernaturals.” It was a small class meant for unknowns or magicals that hadn’t grown up in the magical world. There were less than 10 in the class including Professor White. The hour was spent going over the basics of the Magical government. 

Magicals didn’t have a President they had clans, covens. They had a hierarchy that led to a King or Queen for their people like the Dragons. But for most, they had an Elder Council at the very top. I took intensive notes as I was already realizing how behind I was. I made notes for myself on topics to research. 

After class, the Professor asked me to stay. She handed me a large stack of paperwork. 

“This is the syllabus, assignments, and lecture notes for the 5 weeks you missed. Normally we wouldn’t allow you to start yet. But your case is unique. Do not slack or get further behind.”

She wasn’t cruel but she was prompt. She was the woman that had defended me during my meeting with the Headmaster and School Board. She was a shifter that could smell lies. I appreciated that she was professional and to the point. But I swallowed thickly taking in the work. It was going to be one tough semester. 

I hurried to Professor Campbell’s class shoving the thick stack of work into my bag. I would have to make a schedule after I finished classes to figure out how to catch up. I’d need to see if they wanted me to take any missed tests too. 

I found my way to a seat in the front of the room. I had a notebook out and was scribbling reminders to myself. This class was much bigger and to my dismay had Holly in it. Gabriel moved his stuff and joined me where I sat. It made me feel better to know someone in the class. But my head throbbed from all the voices. 

Hot little thing in that tight skirt. Bet that slit shows a lot if she bends over. Mmm bend over…

Just cuz the slut is blonde and an unknown everyone wants her.

I bet if I can find out what she is and tell the coven they’ll let me in. That internship was denied but they’d give me a real job for finding this out.

I think her roommate is a nobody witch. I bet I could fuck the secrets out of her.

I could just take her when everyone’s busy. Fuck her, they’ll let me do whatever if she has my cub. 

I cried out in pain. My head was aching. It felt like lightning was striking my brain. I just wanted everyone to shut up. Professor Campbell chose that moment to make her grand entrance and it was. I had the displeasure of hearing everyone’s thoughts on the matter. She had chosen the tight dress because she liked the male attention and the jealous looks from female students. 

The guys in the class were thinking of bending the Professor over her desk. The girls were viciously planning her demise. I just wanted them all to shut up. I bit my tongue forcing myself not to scream shut up over and over. I could not hear the lecture or focus on the projector. My ears rang, my eyes burned. I could not focus. 

Once I get these hellions out of here I bet I could offer Owen Lunch. I bought this dress for him. I would even let his stupid little lover come too. I could let Owen keep him, the doctor is delicious and I bet he’s a good lover the way Owen looks at him. I could imagine being trapped between them. Now I need to cool off thinking of sex with them will interrupt the class. I should have bought that rabbit Gloria recommended. This dry spell has been going on too long and I want that man so desperately. 

I screamed in agony. I was absolutely overwhelmed. My body was scorched lightening. I was angry and scared. I wanted to scream shut up but words couldn’t form on my lips. My agony scorched my throat and my voice became silent. I was on the floor struggling to control my limps. I think Gabriel had reached out for me but someone held him back. 

I knew in a part of my brain separated from feeling that the class was standing over me, watching and judging. I was sure there were many enjoying my suffering. But I couldn’t focus on any of their thoughts or desires. I felt Mr. Blackbourne’s magic before I felt his hands on my face.   
“Look at me, Miss Sorenson. Focus on my voice. You need to release your magic before it harms you. I have a receptacle. Sang, focus on me.”

I tried, I really wanted to look at his beautiful face. But my nerves were dancing in a storm. My back bent in agony and my limbs moved out of my control. 

“Sang, push your magic to me. You need to let some of it go.”

I didn’t know how but no words would come. I couldn’t ask him how to release magic. My mouth bled from biting my tongue. Everything hurt. For a moment I thought I was back in the bathroom and hadn’t escaped. I was lost in the darkness of that life when his magic wrapped around me. It pulled at me and then I could breathe. 

Mr. Blackbourne was laying on the ground next to me, disheveled and trying to recover. 

“There are easier ways to release magic Miss Sorenson, that will be our first order of business.” 

His voice was raspy and I shivered feeling it down my spine. His magic still wrapped around me and it felt intimate. Like we were closer now. 

He sat up beside me and handed me a crystal. Hold this between your hands. Close your eyes, calm all your thoughts and emotions, then gently glide your magic to it. It doesn’t hurt to share magic unless it is forcibly done. I only took enough magic to help you manage the overload. It was hurting your nervous system. 

I heard the titters of the room and then their thoughts returned. I desperately wanted to turn them off again. I held the crystal and breathed slowly trying to follow his advice. Hearing the thoughts of the female students and the Professor surrounding me made me want to punch something. My stomach felt sour. I wanted to yell “get back he’s mine.” 

I was out of control. I wanted to lay claim to this man already and was angry that I wasn’t the only one. I opened my eyes in frustration to see his eyes on me. He seemed to know why I was mad, he seemed to know too much. 

“Just focus on my thoughts. It might help you manage the power until you learn to control it by focusing on just one mind.” 

I nodded and tried to find his mind. Mr. Blackbourne’s eyes were silver-blue, I was staring so deeply into them that for a moment all I saw was light. Then I only heard him.

Beautiful girl just focus on me. My thoughts aren’t pure but I would never threaten you either. It’s my fought so many girls are glaring at you right now. I haven’t had a girlfriend in a long while. I see you found me. You’re very strong Miss Sorenson. You may appear small and weak but you are the strongest and most powerful in the room. Your magic will continue to grow. Let me help you manage it.

Sweet girl let me help you.

He tried to make his thoughts more professional once he knew I heard him but he didn’t have the ability to keep full command of all of his thoughts. The peace I felt from him was so desperately wanted that I could cry.

I listened to his thoughts as he walked me through moving magic to the crystal. It was very easy without all the other voices. But my skin still felt ready to burn when the crystal chimed it was full. 

Miss Sorenson, I have another crystal here but if you need more than this we’re going to need to hide it. You’re proving too powerful and you have enemies in this room.

He took the first crystal from me and handed me another. His hands moved quickly like a magician pulling a sleight of hand trick. I repeated the steps to fill the second crystal. I looked to him in alarm when my magic still felt too much to keep in my skin.

It wasn’t painful now, uncomfortable. It was like eating too fast or too much after not eating for a while. My skin felt too small for me. My back burned beneath my shoulder blades. My ears tingled, even my hair follicles felt electric. 

“I am going to take Miss Sorenson to Doctor Green for an evaluation.”

Mr. Blackbourne told Professor Campbell. He didn’t wait for a response. He stood and lifted me up into his arms. He nodded to Gabriel who grabbed my bag and followed us. 

“Hang on Miss Sorenson until I get you to his office. We prepared for this. He has more crystals there and no one will know how many you need. He also has a fridge and snacks to help you after you balance your magic.”

I nodded my head falling against his chest. His thoughts were sweet and worried. He wanted to pull me close but kept telling himself not to rush me. He didn’t want to force me or confuse me. He kept reminding himself that I was only 16 and going through a massive magical transition. When he tried to tell himself I might not even want to kiss him, I snorted loudly. 

“I may have forgotten that you were listening to me Miss Sorenson, my apologies.” He told me gently. 

“Just promise me we can talk about all that when after I feel better.” 

His gorgeous solemn eyes burned through me. We were so close. 

“I promise Miss Sorenson.” His vow left me breathless.


	13. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are thoughts of a sexual nature and kissing. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Look for updates on Saturday. This fic is now over 40,000 words. I had not expected intimacy to develop but it turns out the characters would not wait. Canon takes a few months for Sang to kiss all but Mr. Blackbourne. But this series is blended with another story in which the main character sleeps with one of the characters without knowing his name in the first week.  
> Some out of characterness from canon is this blending. I wanted a realistic way to bring Sang to this rather than just have her act completely out of character. Consider too that she is completely free of her home environment. Has caretakers (her legal council), independence due to her money, and power thanks to her magic. This allows me to establish these relationships without fear of using Sang.

Nurse redhead was sitting behind the white counter when we entered the school infirmary. Mr. Blackbourne held me close in a bridal hold. Gabriel Coleman was beside us, holding my things as well as his own. The nurse had been reading a magazine, she stopped when she noticed us. Her eyes settled on Mr. Blackbourne. I didn't need my powers to know what she wanted.

Her eyes slid down his body devouring him, skipping over me deliberately. My nails clawed into my palms in an effort to maintain control over myself. I was seconds away from yelling "mine."

Sweet girl, there's nothing she could offer me.

Mr. Blackbourne's voice was a gentle caress in my mind. I turned my head into him and breathed him in. This calmed me greatly. One he smelled amazing, Irish Spring soap. Two I couldn't see her stupid face. Since I was still tuning into Mr. Blackbourne's thoughts I also couldn't hear whatever thoughts she was currently having of him.

If you do that again I cannot be held accountable for my reaction.

His hand squeezed my thigh. Confused I tried to relate what he thought to his actions. I think he was flirting but I didn't know what he would do. Was I supposed to? Would he know how inexperienced I was with people or relationships by not knowing? I opted not to ask questions but I couldn't help but breathe him in again. My lips lightly brushed his neck. I hadn't meant to do that but I also wasn't taking it back.

The sound that emitted from his throat made my entire body tingle. Unlike my magic that had hurt this felt wonderful. I naturally wanted more of this feeling and never again wanted to feel over magiced. Was that a word? I guess I made it one.

Dangerous girl, you will pay for that. Now you owe me a taste of your skin.

His mental words made my skin shiver and dance. He rushed through the room while he thought, not bothering to talk to the redhead. His steps were long and quick.

He barked at Gabriel "wait outside Mr. Coleman."

Then we were inside Dr. Green's office, who was surprised to see us. The door slammed behind us and I found myself placed on the desk with Mr. Blackbourne between my legs. My arms wrapped around his neck automatically my legs opening to allow him close. I was curious to Dr. Green's reaction but couldn't risk moving my eyes from Mr. Blackbourne. My stomach was full of butterflies and I felt exhilarated and confused. I had no idea what he would do yet desperately wanted him to do something.

Mr. Blackbourne straightened and then leaned his head down into my neck. His nose trailed against my skin as he breathed me in starting at my earlobe and down to my collar bone. A noise I had never made nor heard before escaped my throat. I leaned my head back to give him more access and closed my eyes. He did it once more but this time he placed a gentle kiss upon my throat.

I couldn't breathe my lungs felt too small in my chest. I was going to fly away with the butterflies in my stomach. I wanted him to kiss my lips and pull me close. I felt the absence of his heat and the air cooling my skin where he had touched me. I opened my eyes and straightened myself, a little hurt that he had pulled away.

Don't look at me like that I am holding onto my control by a thread. I assure you when you are ready for me, you will have whatever you want of me, but not before then.

He had stepped back to the door and was pressed against it. His hands were flattened, his entire body as tight to the door as he could manage. It was as if he was trying to keep as far from me as possible while still being near. My eyes turned downward, I couldn't help but feel unwanted or not enough.

Perhaps if I were worldly he wouldn't pull away from me. He had been nothing but wonderful to me. He had saved me from complete agony and made me feel wonderful again. Although my magic still swirled underneath my skin it felt different being near him. I felt as if I was more by his side but also as if I was less.

"Doctor Green please." Mr. Blackbourne cried out.

His words were strained and his breath harsh. But I couldn't dare risk looking up at him. I could still feel him close to me, the way his body felt underneath my hands. His breath against my skin. I knew by the silence in his mind that he was focused on not letting me into his thoughts. My eyes teared up at this. It felt as if he were pushing me away in every possible way. My escaping tear was the catalyst for Mr. Blackbourne's agonized exit. He made a sound from his chest, deep and animalistic as he fled the room.

I forced myself to focus on Dr. Green and his thoughts. To settle myself in this place and not worry after Mr. Blackbourne. Dr. Green's thoughts were gentle he was singing to himself. He stepped close to me, placing himself between my thighs and used one hand to tilt my head up. Our eyes met, his face smiling.

"Why hello Pookie. You were just what the doctor ordered. Now tell me what's wrong?"

His hand caressed my cheek taking away all traces of tears.

"Why doesn't Mr. Blackbourne want me?"

My hands clasped over my mouth, my eyes wide and shocked. I hadn't meant to say that. There was something about these guys that just undid me. Made me say things I barely told myself. Somehow they had burrowed under my skin, connected with my magic. Found something within me that pulled me towards them. I didn't particularly enjoy being out of control of myself. It bothered me that I was so easily led by guys I hardly knew.

But I had to remind myself it wasn't everyone. There were plenty of people in this school that I felt nothing for and did not have this reaction to. There was something different about these guys. It was magnetic. A force of nature. Just because I didn't understand the reason or my magic didn't mean that it wasn't true. I also couldn't fight myself. I needed to breathe, I had magic, I needed them for some reason.

Okay, I had an idea of why I needed, wanted these guys. My body was pretty clear what it wanted even if I didn't understand how to get it. But I was allowed to remain in some denial.

"Silly Pookie Owen wants you very much. In fact, I would say he probably wants you too much and has some idea that he's protecting you by waiting." Dr. Green's voice started with laughter and ended with a more serious tone.

"Why didn't he kiss me then?"

My cheeks bloomed in embarrassment but I squared my shoulders and asked anyway.

"You're innocent, young, new. He told me that he wanted you to set the pace. He doesn't want to risk rushing you or harming you in any way. I can't fully speak for him but he wouldn't want you to believe you're unwanted."

Doctor Green's hands rubbed my arms trying to soothe me. It made the magic under my skin dance. He was the conductor and my magic moved and performed for him. The friction of his hands rubbing my skin made me dizzy and needy. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the aftermath of so much magic or the impact of Mr. Blackbourne and then Dr. Green.

But Dr. Green was a force by himself. The impact of having his sole focus could make anyone in my place dizzy. Besides the fact that he was the kindest person I had ever met, he was insanely intelligent. He had the ability to make me feel at ease with a glance, or by his mere presence. He was calming until our skin touched, then he was a storm. His hands slid over my shoulders and I moaned.

"You haven't told me why you came to visit. But I'm beginning to think you won't be able to until you get a kiss."

His voice was raspy, low and deep. The sound carried into my body and tugged on my lower stomach. I squirmed in place wanting to get closer but still afraid to. I didn't want to mess up. I wanted to kiss Dr. Green like I wanted air. But I also desperately wanted to kiss Mr. Blackbourne.

I immediately thought of Silas and what it would be like to kiss him. North's intensity devouring me. I whined and forced myself to focus on Dr. Green. I was only making myself more needy thinking of the other guys.

"Would it be okay to kiss you if I wanted to kiss someone else to? Maybe even more than just someone else?"

My voice was different from normal, breathy. My cheeks were hot and I wanted to hide, but I had to know. I could not live like this. He leaned close to me, the heat of his cheek near my own. My breath rasped out slowly. I yearned and ached.

"Please."

I had thought it so loudly I didn't realize I spoke.

"You are very special. It's hard to understand because the magic you have is new to you. But it is completely normal for you as a Fae to have these feelings for more than one. Fae had many partners. The more powerful the Fae the more partners he or she would have. I have no intention of denying you anything comitissa."

His lips brushed gently against my eyebrow, my cheek, then just beside my lips. He held my head between his hands, I felt his breath against my own. I turned closer towards him. My legs squeezed him closer to me. When there wasn't a space between us I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Please," I said again.

My world stopped. His lips moved against mine in ways I wasn't expecting. I felt a little out of place as I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He captured my lower lip between his. He pressed our lips together tightly and then slowly pulled back.

My mind was blank. That was a kiss, I had just had my first kiss. My heart throbbed and swelled to double it's normal size. My magic felt just as large. My eyes fluttered open, I found his eyes fixed on me. His gorgeous lips were still parted. He was still, unmoving, entirely focused on me.

"I..." I tried to speak but I couldn't find words.

"You..." I tried again.

He grinned widely at me "feel better?"

He waited a moment for my reaction. I breathed out slowly still stunned.

"Just to make sure then."

He kissed me again. This time I didn't want to waste my chance worrying about how to move my lips. I copied his movements from before and took his bottom lip between mine. The sound he made inspired me. I held his lovely face between my hands as I peppered his lips with kisses. He took control back by placing a longer deeper kiss between my lips.

Pressed against my lips he spoke "now tell me what happened to bring you here before I lose all control of myself and kiss you senseless."

"My magic freaked out in class. Mr. Blackbourne could probably explain it better but he gave me a crystal to fill up and I used two of them. My magic still feels uncomfortable and too big. He said we had to come to you for more crystals so no one would know."

My words started against his lips but he pulled away, serious and concerned for me as I continued.

"You're just now telling me this?"

He sounded angry with me and I felt bad for being this needy hormonal girl instead of a good patient.

"I'm sorry Dr. Green."

"Sean, my name is Sean, pookie" he reminded me.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I didn't want him mad at me. Had I used him, forced him to kiss me? Was I the type of girl to make guys do what I want, manipulative? My left hand rose to pinch my lip between my fingers. I worried my lower lip, still swollen from my first kiss.

His hand caressed my face before he pulled my fingers away from my lip.

"Pookie, sweety, I'm not upset. I am nowhere near the town of upset. I am giddy from kissing you. I am just worried. I should have made sure you were okay before I kissed you. I'm not mad at you, just myself."

I looked up at him my eyes focused on his.

"Giddy? Promise?"

My words were short but hopeful. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck.

"I will kiss you every time you want, but let me do Doctor things, that is what I'm supposed to do. You know I am a Doctor. Do you like my fancy coat?"

He placed a basket beside me on the desk and posed to show off his fancy white coat. My giggles burst from me. He made my heart so happy.

"Noooo pookie, if you start that I'll have to give you the cure and I'm busy right now doing other Doctory things." His voice was full of laughter.

"Cure, how can you cure giggles, Dr. Sean?"

He sputtered "are you questioning my ability to Doctor pookie?"

His eyes were full of amusement, his face smiling. His body leaned into me open and welcoming. In this moment I felt home for the first time in my life. He noticed my intensity his eyes focused on mine.

She is so beautiful she takes my breath away. Behave Sean, doctor first, kiss after.

I giggled again as I heard his thoughts.

I forgot you can do that I kept singing so I wouldn't think silly things. Okay since you can hear me be a good girl and use those crystals beside you until your magic feels settled.

I looked at him in confusion, ready to ask how I'd know, but my face must have asked for me.

Your magic won't hurt when it's balanced. You'll feel hungry and maybe tired after but there won't be discomfort or pain. I'll kiss away any booboos promise.

I snorted but opened the basket to use the crystals. I closed my eyes and walked through the process of pushing out the excess magic. It took two crystals for my magic to settle. As soon as I was done I was ravenous. Dr. Sean picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, as he moved me to the exam bed.

Mmmm Sang, you need to eat. Stop being so kissable.

I was about to lean in to kiss him but my stomach rumbled loudly. I felt his chest moving with his laughter.

"Stay there pookie, let me take care of you. I have snacks. Irma even made me a whole pie, I'm willing to share some with you."

I thought he meant some small snacks like a twinky. Dr. Sean opened a small fridge beside his desk and pulled out a full pie. He had it sliced up already and gave me a paper plate and plastic fork while he also had some. The first taste of apple pie on my tongue had me moaning along with him.

"What are you doing in here Dr. Green?" Mr. Blackbourne burst in the room his voice accusatory.

Dr. Sean and I looked at him while we continued to eat our pie. I watched as Mr. Blackbourne adjusted his tie and fidgeted.

"Ah, that is not what it sounded like, my apologies," Mr. Blackbourne said.

I burst into giggles and Dr. Sean snorted.

Pookie I will kiss you in front of him. If you think he's upset now wait till he sees what he's missing. Mmm Sang and Owen kisses. You should stop listening to me now Sang I'm going to get more explicit. Sang could be the nurse, I'm the doctor, that leaves Owen under our mercy as the patient.

I should have honored his wishes and stopped listening. I could have focused on Mr. Blackbourne but Dr. Sean's thoughts made me ache again. I squirmed in my seat, my pie forgotten. I was so intensely focused on Dr. Sean's thoughts that I didn't realize I was staring at him. His eyes were also locked on me.

Owen could be on that bed and Sang would be on him. I could have them both. Not that Owen ever lets me be in charge. I bet I could convince him for my birthday. He's the world's worst bottom, can't switch to save his life. But if we both had Sang I could convince him. Would she be interested?

He realized he was lost in his naughty thoughts as he focused his attention back on me and saw my stare. My cheeks were red but my breath was heavy. My breasts ached. Between my thighs was warm and tingly.

"If you're finished then why don't you return to your dorm, Miss Sorenson? I believe your tutor Kota has some work for you." Mr. Blackbourne interrupted.

I nodded and forced my eyes away from Dr. Sean. It took a few tries to find words. My throat was dry. I wet my lips a few times before I could speak.

"Yes, I think I have a test to take. Definitely no more kisses."

I stood up and placed my plate back. I nodded to both and hurried from the room. As I left I heard Mr. Blackbournes anguished tone.

"Sean, you didn't?"

I quickened my pace. If they were going to fight I didn't want to be the reason. I was afraid Mr. Blackbourne would blame me or be angry. I heard his voice just before I opened the door to leave the infirmary saying "I wish."


	14. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. More Kisses.
> 
> Thoughts will continue to be violent or sexual in nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please know that I am one of those letters in LGBTQI. The views expressed by bigots are not mine but are true to our experience. Gabriel isn't Gay but then bigots don't really care about reality or logic.

"We warned you Faggot."

The infirmary building doors thumped close behind me. I turned to look right then left to find the voice. I wasn't sure what was happening but I wasn't okay with being a bystander. Bystanders were as bad as the attackers in my opinion. Silence isn't staying neutral, it's allowing violence and oppression to continue.

"We told you to stay off our territory. You won't find your kind around here."

I heard the voice again and turned to the right. This side of campus was close to the magical forest and that's where the voices were coming from. My guess was this was for cover. I ran towards the voices trying to remain silent.

"Ah fuck you caught me, the infirmary is so damn sexy I couldn't help it."

Gabriel, oh my god it was Gabriel. I took off in a full sprint. I saw them before they saw me. There were three big guys towering over Gabriel. He was being held against a tree by one of the guys. Another big guy was talking and the third seemed bored. The guy talking had a goatee and greasy hair.

Goatee reached forward in a choking gesture. I raced for facial hair guy and jumped my legs stretching out before me. I was faster and jumped higher than I expected but my kick still connected with the guy's back. He crumbled before me crying out. I looked up to the shock of the other two guys and Gabriel.

"Ah fuck trouble, what are you doing? I had this," Gabriel told me as he punched the guy holding him in the throat.

We both watched the other guy go down and then turned to the last one up.

"What do we have here, hey sexy." The last guy said.

"Ew, no. Back up or I will use my magic on you," I gave a warning because I'm nice. Probably working on my Sainthood.

The idiot was getting close to me. He stepped into my space but reached for my chest. He was quick as he moved into me with the intention of groping. His hands briefly touched my shirt over my breasts. This unleashed my fury to almost uncontrollable levels. My arms and hands tingled with the same power as before. The loud boom leveled the trees around me for a few feet. The guy was completely knocked out surrounded by the felled forest.

I rubbed my hands together, the aftermath making my skin feel raw. I felt dirty and violated. That guy had wanted to touch me against my will. I had heard my mother's, that woman's speeches so many times but I had never had to worry about my safety from others. I had never had to worry about rape. Yes, the guy was dealt with but I didn't feel safe. He took something from me, a little slice of freedom, permanently.

"Shit Sang are you okay, he didn't touch you, right? I'll pound his face in if his dirty mitts got anywhere near you!" Gabriel was ranting now, cursing left and right.

I smiled slowly, glad he was okay and that neither of us were hurt.

"Why the fuck, hell, shit okay. What were you thinking coming after me?" Gabriel asked.

He stepped close to me, looking me over for injury or craziness. I couldn't help but laugh as he continued to curse but then try to stop himself for my benefit.

"Sang, Miss Sorenson." Was yelled from outside the forest. I knew Dr. Sean and Mr. Blackbourne were near.

"Are you okay Sang, what happened?" Dr. Sean was the first to arrive. He looked briefly at the felled trees before focusing entirely on me.

"She is so fucking Grounded. She ran at the fuckers, jumped him like a magical ninja." Gabriel told them pointing at goatee.

"What..." Mr. Blackbourne stopped speaking as he stepped into my deforested ring.

Dr. Sean was looking me over. Checking my eyes and hands to ensure I wasn't injured or feeling weak. This close I could see that Dr. Sean seemed frantic. His lips were swollen and I happily wandered in my thoughts. I could absolutely imagine Dr. Sean sneaking kisses with Mr. Blackbourne instead of fighting.

"Sang answer me." Came the stern voice of Dr. Sean.

"Hmmm, what was that?" I tried to focus on him.

His shrewd eyes took in my reddening cheeks and my expression.

"What were you thinking? Was it about me? Was it naughty?" Dr. Sean went from angry to light-hearted in a second. He held my face in his hands as he asked.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes" was all I said.

"Doctor Green she's your patient." Mr. Blackbourne harshly reminded.

"Yes, right Doctory things first. Fancy coat on means kissing later. Don't forget you owe me details. Look at my fingers. How many? Any dizziness? Do you feel weak? What did it feel like as you expelled the magic?" Dr. Sean asked in a flurry.

I answered each question in order. I showed him my hands as I explained the raw feeling of my skin after I had sonic boomed again.

"If you could learn to control this skill you're going to annihilate the other students in the Power Play." Mr. Blackbourne added.

"Owen, let me finish her evaluation before you start planning the power games." Dr. Sean added.

"Shit give Trouble a minute before you start imagining how to use her." Gabriel angrily defended me.

"Mr. Coleman, I am not now, nor in the future, planning to take advantage of Miss Sorenson. I am her species advisor. I was assigned this duty. I tried to abdicate to the Headmaster when I realized my desires. Since I have reported my interest and will train Miss Sorenson it is all above board."

In his anger, Mr. Blackbourne's accent became more British. Surprising me and causing Dr. Sean to comment.

"If you expect me to Doctor first reign in that accent before I kiss you both. It's delicious when you get all proper and angry." Dr. Sean told him.

Dr. Sean turned to me and whispered quietly and close to my ear. "The accent comes out in bed too. It's a passion gauge, get him to turn Posh and you know he's feeling it." He finished his statement with a wink and quick peck of my lips.

I wanted to melt into his arms. "I think you're dangerous Dr. Sean."

His eyes, so very close, asked me how with dramatic offense.

"You make me Posh too" I answered him quietly.

We burst into giggles together. I should probably be taking all this more seriously but it was absolutely impossible while in Dr. Sean's hands. 

I got a stern warning to behave from Mr. Blackbourne as he then helped Dr. Sean move the 3 guys to the infirmary. Before they left Mr. Blackbourne gave Gabriel orders to escort me to my room. I rolled my eyes at him, the more proper and British he became the more I wanted to poke at him.

"You'll pay for that." Mr. Blackbourne said as I left.

I turned back to smile wickedly at him. "Oh, I do hope so Mr. Blackbourne."

I was a girl possessed. But Mr. Blackbourne had played with my emotions, made me want and yearn, and then ran. If he was going to run from me and make me wait. I was going to make it impossible for him.

"Trouble, try not to anger the powerful warlock when I'm around. You're cute, too adorable for him to smite, but he won't think twice about removing me. I'm too pretty to die this young. I still have shit to do." Gabriel said seriously. 

I grabbed his arm as I was overcome with laughter. Gabriel was like Dr. Sean. He was light-hearted but also looked after me. I smiled at him as I remembered the way he had taken care of everything after I fell asleep. Not only did Gabriel put all my things away, but he also made sure I had whatever I would need today. It was beyond sweet, it was a level of care that no one had ever shown me.

"I'm on to you Gabriel Coleman." I left a long pause before adding, "You look tough, you sound it, but you're a total softy."

He grumbled good-naturedly back at me. "Don't say it too loudly enough idiots think I'm gay because I'm not stupid."

I laughed with him. "How could you possibly be gay?" I was genuinely bewildered.

Gabriel was absolutely gorgeous, he was pretty the way male models were. He was well-groomed and fashionable. But there wasn't a single thing about him that made him seem gay to me.

"It's just cis dude bros thinking hygiene and looking good means I like guys. It's some ancient and idiotic shit." Gabriel grabbed my hand and held it as we walked to my dorm.

"Thank you for putting my things away and getting everything ready for today. It was very sweet." I told him.

"Don't think that dangerous smile is going to get you out of being grounded. That's it Trouble, you're in trouble for the trouble you caused" Gabriel singsonged to me.

"I am not trouble, I was saving you. You're welcome for that by the way." I told him fiercely.

"You are so fucking trouble you made my heart stop. I thought they were going to hurt you because of me." His words were more solemn.

"How do you think I felt seeing you getting attacked?" I replied.

"Trouble, heart on your sleeve, I will earn it." He sang to me.

His voice was deep and gorgeous. He had the type of voice that would work for any genre but would amaze in Country or Rock.

"Oh, you can sing. Sing to me!" I was demanding but breathless.

He sang low and soft, so as not to bring more notice to us. The quad was mostly empty. There were only a few people out and they were moving between classes. It took me a minute to realize he was singing Elvis.

"I just can't help falling in love with you." He sang.

My heart was racing, Gabriel's singing could tame anything or anyone. But to hear him singing that with his beautiful voice and his piercing blue eyes on me. I squeezed his hand tighter, walking as close to him as I could. When we reached my floor I pulled my keys out of my bag from around Gabriel's shoulder. I hurried to let us in. He dropped our bags right inside the door.

I noticed we were alone before I turned to shut and lock the door. I dropped the keys onto the dresser beside the door. Gabriel was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. He stood before me pressing me into the door.

"If you look at me like that I will kiss you. Your eyes are making promises Trouble. Tell me no, tell me to stop." He was pleading by the end.

He leaned closer his lips only a breath from mine.

"Why? You sang promises Gabriel, did you not mean them?" I tried to appear teasing and light-hearted. I mostly pulled off breathy.

He groaned before replying "You are the biggest type of Trouble, you're going to steal my heart before I know it's gone."

His hand landed on my hip as he stepped as close as he could to me. His thigh squeezed between mine. His other hand ran through my hair at the back of my neck. I had a second to breathe and then I was lost.

His kiss was passionate, deep. I tried to keep up, to copy him like I had Sean. But Gabriel left no quarter, he attacked my lips. His lips were slightly parted and his tongue licked at my lower lip making me gasp. Gabriel used this as an opening to deepen the kiss. The first swipe of his tongue against mine had me pull back in surprise.

"What's wrong was that too much? I'm sorry Trouble I didn't mean to upset you." Gabriel was quick to say.

"No, Gabriel, I um haven't kissed like that before. I was just surprised. Show me what to do." I demanded.

I wrapped both hands into his hair and pulled him back to me. My lips were slightly parted, my tongue darting out to wet my lips in anticipation. My stomach felt tight, something low inside me grew. I pulled him to me like magnets meeting.

This time I didn't pull away when his tongue touched mine. Instead, I pulled at his hair. He groaned low and sexy into my mouth. His thigh between mine moved and I felt sparks center between my legs. I gasped and pushed against the door looking for stability.

The feeling made my legs feel weak. His hand on my hip rubbed up until it slid under my shirt. Fire followed his fingers. I writhed against him and this caused the sparks at my center to grow.

"Shit Trouble," Gabriel said as he picked me up to move further into the room.

He stumbled as I nibbled on his lips. My legs wrapped his waist and I squirmed in his hold. When I pulled his hair during my deepening kiss he lost his footing. We fell to the floor as one. Limbs and our bodies mixed. It didn't stop our kiss.

We smacked teeth with the impact of our fall but it didn't slow or stop us. Every touch and kiss made my desire grow. The thing low and deep inside grew into a great beast. I wanted to devour him. Every time I moved my body against him I wanted to move more. It made me want to climb atop him and ride him like those rides at the park that were funny painted animals with coils at the bottom that made it rock back and forth. I tried to think of the name of them but I was losing the ability to think at all.

"Gabriel" I whined.

I pulled him closer. His tongue swiped deep into my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. I wanted him closer. His hand was trapped under my shirt from before and he moved it up. I pushed my chest up not even aware I was doing it. I wanted his skin on mine, his kisses every where. Loud knocking pulled me up for air.

"Sang, you here? I have your test." Kota was at the door.

Gabriel and I stared at each other our breaths fast and deep.

"I should go so you can do your test. He squeezed the skin of my side and I moaned again. I didn't want to stop or for him to leave. My eyes must have told him everything.

"Trouble an army of dude bros couldn't keep me from you. I'll come back later. Just text me whenever you want. I added my number in your phone last night. Needed to make sure you were prepared for your every need." He winked.

"Karen said your order should be in tonight so I'll come help organize and decorate. Shit, you need me," Gabriel said. 

He pressed his lips against me softly, lingering. Then he untangled himself and held a hand out to help me up. I didn't bother to make myself presentable. I was a little resentful that my kisses kept getting interrupted. For a girl that had her first kiss today I was doing pretty well, at least I hoped so. I started to worry that I hadn't kissed that well at all.

My left hand rose up and pushed at my lip. I tried to evaluate my own performance. Was I a bad kisser, could they tell? Did I ruin it? Would this affect future kisses? I glanced at Gabriel to see what he thought. 

Gabriel pulled me into a hug after he opened the door. His deep voice whispered in my ear, "you can practice on me as much as you want," His laughter followed him out.

I was a little distracted at first, not focusing on Kota. I excused myself to the bathroom to splash water on my face and straighten out. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun. 

I lost myself for a moment staring at my face looking for signs that I was different. With my hair up you could see the tips of my ears were pointed. The colors in my hair were brighter, more noticeable. Red and brown streaks that blended more now stood starkly against the blonde. My eyes were still the same green. My cheeks were red, my lips were swollen. I was both the same girl and completely different.

I joined Kota in my room. He seemed annoyed and I immediately began to worry.

"I'm sorry Kota. It's been a long day already. I just needed to put my hair up and splash some water on my face to remain alert." I told him.

He looked me over critically. I had no idea what he was thinking for once but he nodded and gestured for me to sit at my desk. It seems all my magical expenditures had tired me out and I couldn't hear his thoughts. My laptop was set up with a test. He had a notebook and pencil beside it for scrap paper.

"Have you eaten? I don't want you to start until you can focus on just the test." Kota said.

"No, I didn't get a chance for lunch. I did have some pie in the infirmary." I replied.

He looked startled and his eyes asked more questions, but again he nodded and let it go. A knock at my door had him moving towards it.

"I brought ya some lunch dearie, ya eat and work and eat some more," Irma said.

Her sweet face was at my door with two bags of to-go food.

"You're too good to me Irma," I told her seriously.

"Nonsense, we fair folk take care of our..." She stopped focusing on Kota.

"We fair folk take care of our friends, dearie. Ya a friend to us, yes?" She nodded in satisfaction and spread the food she brought out on my dresser.

Since I was sitting down we were of the same height. She pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving. Kota's eyes watched me, calculating. I knew he was taking in everything and putting together that puzzle. I wasn't sure yet that I could safely trust him. He didn't seem to want to be trusted.

We ate together. I asked him about his day but got short answers. We continued in silence. I couldn't figure out how I had offended him. But it was beginning to bother me that once again he was upset. I hadn't done anything to him. What was his problem?

"I'm sorry, I should've brought food just in case. I made a plan for your test but didn't consider how tiring your first day of classes would be." His voice was gentle, contrite.

I smiled softly "No problem Kota, I didn't mean to upset you."

He denied any offense immediately and we carried on more companionably.

"The test is actually nearly 8 hours. But I have it sectioned in half by subject. You'll do one part today and the other tomorrow. I'll use it to guide what grade level your classes should be and see if you can test out of any." Kota informed me.

After we finished eat and before I sat to test I cleaned up the room. Then I stretched, doing the plank exercises Nathan assigned.

"What are you doing?" Kota said above me.

"If I'm going to be sitting for hours I am clearing out my mind. Closing excess tabs. The mess would bother me. Nathan assigned me these plank drills. If I do it before I can focus more on the test then the other things I have to do," I told him.

He watched me still. I finished the 5 minute drill. I stretched my arms and neck then sat down to test.

"I am so getting dessert after this," I told him.

I clicked start and got to it. The sooner this was done the better for my new life. Every part of this test I passed was one less high school course to take. I put all my focus onto it and tuned out even Kota.


	15. Mate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will have to start separating sexual scenes.  
> *Thoughts of a violent and sexual nature will continue. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: BONUS Chapter! I couldn't tell him to wait any longer. You'll see.

I felt stiff after my hours-long test. But I was also satisfied with my results. Kota left to view my results and compare the magical high school's curriculum. I was entirely ready for pjs and cake. As soon as Karen got back I was going to ask about ordering in.  
I went to my closet and grabbed the silkiest set of sleepwear I could find. My skin still felt raw after my magic expenditures earlier. My brain was foggy and tired. It felt like today had been a week. Because I knew others would be around later I grabbed a soft cotton bra and cute panties. I was tempted to forgo the bra entirely but my breasts were large enough to make it noticeable when I wasn't wearing one.  
I entered the bathroom. It was a mess and I had to force myself not to clean up after grown-ups. The room itself was clean, the tub, toilet, even floor tiles. The issue was the stuff everywhere including dirty laundry. I put calming music on my phone and set the bath.  
I was tempted to take a nap but opted instead for my full self-care routine. I didn't have fancy face masks but I could shave and scrub up. Inside the tub on the shelf were 3 pink bottles with my name large across them. I chuckled when I realized Gabriel had made me a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.  
I had to get out of the tub to grab my shaving stuff, water dripping after me. My skin was freezing when I got back into the heat of the water. I decided to start with my hair since my skin had gooseflesh and I didn't want to cut myself.  
After I was done and dressed I used my towel to clean up my mess. This was too much temptation and I ended up cleaning up the other odds and ends. I tried to organize the beauty products on the counter. I left the bathroom because I heard voices in my room.  
Karen was talking to North and Marshall, the gate guards. They had a cart loaded up with boxes with a bold "AMAZON PRIME" on the side. I squealed and ran for one of the boxes.  
"They're here!"  
Everyone laughed at me except for North.  
"What do you think you're doing, put that down some of those are heavy. We got this you just tell us where you want it." North ordered.  
Of course, he was growly. I was tired, hungry, and 100 percent over being ordered. I turned to him very seriously and growled.  
"Did you just growl at me?" North asked.  
His dark brows were confused. I didn't dignify an answer. I continued grabbing boxes. The trick was to move faster than he could catch me. It was kind of fun and he became more growly the more times he reached for me and I was just out of the way.  
His guard partner was laughing at my game, as amused as I was. Karen was more serious and was trying to tell me something. Probably don't poke the bear, or in this case wolf. When I had a stack of boxes I stopped trying to grab more and instead jumped into present time.  
"Presents!" I told the room.  
The first box was an exciting new set of sheets and a comforter. I had even ordered allergen pads for the mattress and pillow. I was going to be sleeping in heaven. Each opened item was treated to the full Vanna White routine, I showed the room and ooh'd.  
Marshal said he'd be back, that I had another cartload while North finished unloading this one. Karen jumped in with me and we began unpacking in earnest.  
"Oi, the fuck? You started without me, ME!?" Gabriel yelled as he joined us.  
Gabriel demanded that instead of doing one item at a time that we unpack all and sort by type. Decorations together, sheets together, bathroom together, etc... I grumbled but it made way more sense than my way.  
When we got to the furniture pieces ordered like the shelving, end tables, and ottomans we put them where we wanted them built.  
"I will call in reinforcements so we can get this done tonight," Gabriel said.  
He jumped right into texting while we sorted. Karen opened blue tooth speakers and set them up to play. Our hectic unwrapping became a dance party.  
"May I join you?"  
I gasped at that voice, shocked to see Silas in my room. Everyone else turned to me in question but I didn't know what to say. The answer was no but I didn't want to be mean.  
"I need to talk to you, explain. But I can do so from here if you need." Silas was imploring his voice gentle his eyes sad.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't really say yes the way things are now." I tried to say gently.  
He nodded and continued "I am not engaged anymore. You probably don't know that I am the last Prince of my people. My brother was killed in a coup, my older brother, and the true heir. After meeting every female dragon of 3 kingdoms and finding no mate my parents turned to the Vampire clan. They offered aid and monetary support should another faction try to attack us. It wasn't love. Holly is tied to the Vampire Elder, that is her grandfather. After two years of being engaged, we decided to make the best of it. We dated other people, we weren't serious. We knew we'd have to marry eventually but neither of us wanted to." Silas said.  
He was leaning against the door. The whole room quiet and unmoving now. I sighed and offered for him to come in.  
"If you're going to tell me anyway you might as well come inside." I was accusatory but he grinned happily at me.  
"Aggele mou..." His voice was raspy and trailed off. He coughed and tried again.  
"Aggele mou, if I had known that you exist I never would have agreed. I went home to dissolve the engagement. My parents agreed." He moved to my side as he spoke.  
"What why? We just met?" I didn't want to say how happy I was about this but still why?  
"Aggele mou, come here." He grabbed my hands in his and guided me to my closet.  
I supposed that I didn't offer a lot of privacy right now and he wanted to have this conversation between us now that I was fully willing to listen. Karen, Gabriel, and North pretended they hadn't been listening and got back to sorting and unpacking.  
My closet wasn't huge but it was a full walk-in. I also only had shelving under the hanging clothes on one side. Silas guided me against one wall of the closet that didn't have clothes. His body was massive and the way he stood before me made it seem like there was nothing else in the world. He blocked my view of everything that wasn't him. The warmth of his body drew me in. The look in his eyes made me want to stay.  
My heart was racing, my stomach fluttered. I was terrified about what he would say next, what he would do. He bent down towards me his arms leaning against the wall by my head.  
"Aggele mou, I have met every possible mate candidate looking for you. You breezed into the dining hall and completely changed me. In all my dreams I never could have pictured you. You are more beautiful than Aphrodite. You bring me more joy than Persephone to Hades. Please say you will give me a chance. I cannot exist without you now." Silas said.  
I swallowed thickly my throat dry and my lashes heavy.  
"I don't understand why you mean me? I didn't do anything." My voice was soft as I asked.  
"You're my mate aggele mou." He replied solemnly.  
The air left my lungs. My brain stopped. I couldn't think or word or what?  
"What?"  
He laughed joyfully, his happy exhalations landing on my skin.  
"How do you feel when we're near each other? Do you feel like I am one magnet and you are the other? Does your magic pull away from you like it is looking for me? Can you feel me near you? Do you long to? Because that is how I feel about you. My dragon beats against me because he wants to be closer to you. It takes all of my control to stay in this form." He finished just a breath from my lips.  
"But I also feel that way about others..." I trailed off as I realized what I was saying.  
I wanted to warn him. I didn't want to hurt him. But also I didn't want him to pull away from me. I didn't want us to be separated again.  
"You will have many mates aggele mou, this does not bother me. As long as I am one of your mates that is enough." He told me.  
\-----------This Scene Is Sexual Read At Your Own Risk -----------  
This made me want to kiss him. I wanted to climb him like a tree and kiss him. He must have seen the desire I felt, or just been overcome by his own because he closed the space between us. He wrapped his body around me and I lost all sense of anything else in the world but him.  
He broke his closed mouth kiss to ask me something. "You're still new at this aren't you? Let the Greek show you how it is done." He made his lips into a caricature to show me then continued "make your lips in the shape of saying ouch, do this slowly and repeat it." He went immediately into showing me.  
Kissing him was easier because I wasn't worried about what I was doing. Following his instructions meant that I knew how to keep up with him. That is until he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down my arms until he held onto my hips. His tongue licked at my lips forcing me to open up for him.  
His tongue against mine made me moan repeatedly. He was so much larger than me in every way. His body was hard muscle, I could feel his abs flex as he moved closer to me. My hands had been trapped between us and now settled happily on his stomach. I rubbed his muscles absently.  
"Silas..." I moaned.  
"Sweet Aggele mou, my night flower, my mate..." His voice trailed over me as he kissed my face, my earlobe, my neck.  
I made a sound from deep in my chest, some cross between a mewl and a moan. The heat of his breath on my neck and ear was undoing me completely. His hands rubbed against my hips and lower stomach trying to soothe me. He kissed my lips over and over.  
His hand moved over my lower stomach slowly. I grabbed onto his shoulders, my knees weakening as I moaned. His skillful, sinful hand, had found a spot on me I didn't know existed. Just below my belly button was a sensitive patch of skin. I couldn't explain it, he touched me there and I was desperate for him. My entire body was flooded with desire and need. My magic screamed for him, my skin felt awake.  
"Silas, I..." I tried to tell him.  
"Aggele mou, I didn't know. I'm sorry." He replied.  
His hands soothed up my sides trying to calm the raging storm he unleashed. This was not what I wanted. It took my emotions from needy to angry. He would not tell me that I couldn't feel this way, couldn't want. Not after all his words, the way he made me feel. Why couldn't I? Did he not just say we were Mates? Wasn't this a big deal?  
"No, stop!" I demanded.  
Silas immediately stopped touching me, he put his hands up in front of himself to show me he wasn't touching me.  
"No, don't do that, stop not touching me!" I demanded further.  
Silas' confusion would have been funny if I were in any other state. But now I wanted to rage at him.  
"You made me feel desperate and now you're pulling away. I need you to make it better. Please..." I trailed off not knowing what to ask for.  
I had options for research now. I could use my phone or laptop to google. I bet I could order some books off Amazon to teach me. I could ask Karen too. I know she was attracted to women but she could still have some very helpful advice about intimacy. I could definitely ask Sean, though he would probably offer to show me. Silas moved into my space demanding my focus.  
"Are you asking me to touch you, Sang? Do you want pleasure from me?" He asked.  
He was very serious.  
"Yes damnit, did I not say that?" I was getting very angry again.  
Before I could rage at him his lips were back on me. He pulled away from my lips to tell me "tell me to stop if it is too much, I will take the edge off for you." His lips were on mine before I could reply.  
HIs dangerous hands were rubbing my hips. I moved my hips into him, brushed against his body. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, my hands clutched at his shoulders. His hands squeezed my butt and I squirmed in his hold. I deepened the kiss wanting more.  
My desire was a beast inside me devouring me in its hunger. I felt completely desperate and out of control. My emotions had yo-yo'd all weekend. The fact that I had waited so many days to do this with this man was enough. I didn't care what I should do, not anymore. I only cared that I do things with him. I needed to like I needed air.  
His hands rubbed the back of my thighs and I rocked against him. I sucked on his tongue in my mouth. I wanted him to moan and yearn for me. One of his hands rubbed up my side, stopping before my breasts. I pulled back from his kisses to glare at him. He had the audacity to laugh at me as his glorious hand continued to not touch me where I wanted.  
This meant war. I may be new to the battlefield but I was not going to let that stop me from winning. I held his face between my hands as I kissed him then turned his face so I could attack his neck. I nibbled on his earlobe and whispered his name into his ear. I couldn't help my grin as his whole body shook. I sucked on the skin at the base of his neck, I wanted to mark him.  
"Aggele..." He cried out.  
I ran my hands down his chest showing him what I wanted. He finally caught on and gave in. His hands enveloped my breasts, his warmth making me cry out. This time he had the stupid grin. He traced kisses down my neck. I leaned back to allow him as much room as he wanted. The silk top was a button-up, he undid the first two buttons and then his amazing lips were on my breasts still in my cotton bra.   
I ground my body against his needing something more. He tried to soothe me with his voice as he continued to open mouth kiss my chest.  
"Shush aggele, I will make it better." He promised.  
"No Silas, now. I can't, I need, ugh!" My voice rose.  
He shut me up with his kiss. His hand that was on my thigh moved upward. I shook in his hold my whole being focused on where his hand was moving. He sucked on my tongue and I lost all sense. He pushed me against the closet wall, using it to hold me up. He changed his position so that one well-muscled thigh held my weight. Then his hand was on my center. He rubbed between my thighs, over my silk shorts.  
I cried out incoherently. He deepened his kisses. This man was undoing me. I was being unmade. My magic flowed over me, another limb to touch him and bring him closer.  
"Do you want more aggele?" His breathy voice made me sigh.  
"Yeesss." It took all my effort to say.  
His hand moved to my underwear, the band just visible above the shorts. He rubbed at the band for a few kisses before his hand was under it and on my flesh. I could feel the world spinning. His touch made gravity cease. My words became mush, just moans.  
Silas was gentle and explorative. His fingers sliding over my vulva and finding a spot at the top. It was smooth from shaving but also slick. I had never been wet like this. I had heard girls and guys talk about "being wet." But I had never known it was like this.  
Silas whispered words in Greek, he sounded like he was praying. His forehead leaned against mine as he focused on his fingers. I grabbed his shoulders for leverage when he stopped moving and moved myself against his hand.  
If I had to wager a guess at what he was saying in Greek I'd say it sounded like cursing or begging. He spread his hand out using his thumb to rub at the top and then one of his fingers slid inside me. I think I stopped existing. I couldn't move or think or breathe.  
"Breathe aggele, is it too much?" Silas sounded strained.  
"Nooo, it's goood." I whined back my breath gushing back in and out.  
"Good." He told me before he resumed.  
His kisses were everywhere and I became fire. Although it felt wonderful something was happening. My lower belly, that spot he had touched before, was tight. Everything was too tight my skin burned. I tried to cry out in warning, something was happening and he should know. But then his finger inside me moved as his thumb rubbed me and I exploded.  
He whispered sweet nothings to me in Greek, his head nestled in my neck. I was completely crumbled into his hold. His hand was still on my flesh but just holding. My legs shook in the aftermath.  
"What was that?" My voice was low and soft.  
"Your first orgasm Aggele." Silas couldn't hide his pride.  
"I didn't know it was so big," I replied  
His laugh made my skin dance. I sighed happily against him.  
"Let me straighten you out, you have more guests in your room now. I didn't mean to take you away from what you were doing. I couldn't stay away from you any longer." He gave me a closed mouth kiss and set me on my feet.  
I held on to him unsteady for the moment.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
He had to be needy too.  
"What about your orgasm?" I continued.  
He groaned deeply from his chest and spoke in Greek.  
"Next time my night flower, we will have more time and privacy. I do not want to take from you, I only wanted to give to you. I hurt you, I didn't mean to, but I did. This is my gift to you." He peppered me with kisses as he spoke.  
"I like your gifts," I told him seriously.  
\------------ Alert Sex Scene Ended -----------------  
He laughed as he fixed my clothes and guided me out of the closet back to the unpacking. I felt different. It wasn't that I had my first sexual experience. It was that I knew I had someone. I knew that Silas would be at my side. His intensity was charming, he was trying to show me that he was mine. I liked having someone that was mine.  
I stopped in shock at my very full room. With Karen, there were 10 people now in this small dorm room. North and Marshal were just finishing up unloading boxes. All the other guys I had met were there save for Mr. Blackbourne and Doctor Green.  
There was an awkward moment where none of the guys would look at me. I could tell they knew something had happened.  
"Oi, what the fuck, we're not your slaveboys get to work girl." Gabriel broke the tension.  
I happily joined him and got to work making our beds and getting rid of dirty linens. Silas got to work hanging shelves for us and put up my curtain rod.  
"Karen, roomy, how do we order food in?" I asked.  
The room exploded with voices, I had to cover my ears. A gentle kiss on my forehead made me let go.  
"I will take care of it today my night flower. I will show you how to use the app next time," Silas told me.  
The room quieted as soon as he kissed me. They watched us closely some of them seemed unbothered, while others like Kota and North seemed angry.  
Silas ordered from some Port Hub service. They used the portals to order at a restaurant for you but you had to pay $20 for the service, then the food, plus a nice tip. It was cost-prohibitive for many students but Silas told me he was also rich. I tried to argue to pay since it was my unpacking party but he continued that it was part of my gift.  
"Sang, what?" Nathan choked out.  
I turned from my work to see what was wrong. Nathan had a few boxes and was keeping the top one closed so no one could look in.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved over.  
At first, Nathan wouldn't let me look. I knew exactly how to handle that, ask North. I reached between the flaps and grabbed for whatever was in there. I pulled out a box that was long with "Rabbit" written on the side.  
"What?" I looked at it confused.  
I flipped the box over to see the picture on the front and dropped the box in surprise. Karen's laughter breaking the stupor of everyone in the room.  
"I, added a little... something to your order." Karen gasped out between bursts of laughter.  
"But what is it, it looks scary?" I told her.  
"I looked up the best sex toys available on Amazon. You have a few boxes of the top-rated sexual items." Karen said.  
It took a minute for her to stop laughing but she got serious as she continued.  
"You're an independent woman now. I didn't want to make assumptions about your sexual desires. There's even a chest to hold them all in for the closet." She finished.  
I thanked her.  
"That's actually kind of sweet, weird though," I told her.  
Of all the college things I never expected a roommate to order me dildos. Nathan sat on the box as Luke and Gabriel tried to see what else was in it. They only stopped when the food arrived.   
I ate with my friends, would-be lovers, mate. I was finding my home here. I was an independent woman. I was totally going to check out my sex boxes when they left.


	16. Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Chapter has Sexual Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for the delay. My whole family ended up sick this past week. Don't worry we weren't pandemic sick. Here's one of two chapters owed. I know many of you dislike Sang losing her innocence but that is temporary and from her abuse. I am trying to grow her into a woman that can handle a relationship as big as she has. Magic or not that many mates have got to come with some inherent problems. Navigating sex is going to be difficult for her.

The water drips down my face. Scalding hot. I feel her hands wrap around my throat. I try to scream but my voice is gone. I pull at her hands trying to peel them off of me. In my desperation, I scratch at my skin. Blood drips down my neck, mixing with the water. The shower is too hot. My skin is pulled too tight. I'm going to die. I can't breathe.

"Did you think I wouldn't finish this? That I forgot you?"

I wake up clutching at my throat, desperate for breath. I breathe in and out but there's not enough air. I scramble to get out of the covers. I need to run, escape. I'm not safe here. Arms wrap around me and I scream. My voice startles me. It worked. This more than anything slows my breathing.

"Shush, shush. It's okay Sang. It was just a dream. It's me, Karen. Just listen to my voice. I'm going to try grounding you okay. Just breathe in and out with me. In. Out. In. Out."

I followed along with her cues trying to calm myself down. I was rattled. I had let my guard down because I was finding a life for myself. I could not allow this new life to make me soft or a victim again.

"What are your wearing right now? Any socks?" Karen asked.

"What?"

I startled. My focus back on Karen looking at her questioningly.

"I want you to focus on your feet. Are they free or comfortable? Are they warm?" Karen continued asking.

My face said clearly "you're crazy" but I looked down at my feet to answer her questions.

"Um, they were cold last night so I put on big comfy fuzzy socks. They feel comfortable and super soft." I answered her slowly a little reluctant.

"Do you know what day it is? Where are you right now?" Karen asked.

"It's Tuesday morning, or Monday night, I'm not sure exactly what time it is. I'm in our dorm room. Are you sure you're alright? Should I call someone for you?" I was getting truly concerned.

Her laugh was deeper. It reminded me of sexy lounge singers from the past.

"I'm not crazy. I have had crippling anxiety most of my life. Just one more reason why I'm a useless girl to my father. But my therapist taught me to ground myself. One way to deal with panic is to slowly bring your awareness to your surroundings. It's called grounding because you start on the floor and work your way up." Karen patted my hair as she spoke, her voice still low and soothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am being the biggest jerk and you were helping me calm down. I just kept telling myself 'calm down' and that wasn't working." I replied.

"Now that you feel better do you want to tell me about it?" Karen's brown eyes were imploring but I couldn't speak about it yet.

"I'm sorry I really can't yet. Maybe when I feel stronger, further away from it." I told her.

"Alright, the only thing for it is to change the subject. Why didn't you look at your box of goodies last night?" She asked.

I was wearing a bralette tank top and shorts, as well as knee-high fuzzy socks. Gabriel called them to boot socks but I liked them just for sleeping. My blush traveled down my face to my chest. I tried to talk myself mentally out of the embarrassment but I couldn't.

"Um, they were all here. I didn't want to look at those types of things with Luke and Gabriel giggling and Nathan and North probably yelling. I have no idea what Kota or Victor would have done."

I was looking down afraid to look at her as I explained. After I finished I looked from underneath my lashes to see her reaction. She was smiling softly at me and shaking my head.

"Sweetheart, I love your innocence. You are beyond charming. But I can't let you go blindly into a relationship as a comitissa without some guidance. You should at least know what you like and want for yourself. You will be completely overwhelmed by your mates. They're all-powerful and commanding on their own. I can't even think about managing more than one at a time. Thank god I am completely sure I don't like dick." She moved from the edge of my bed to sit beside me at the headboard as she spoke.

"Oooh." I covered my face trying to hide the growing blush.

"I mean this sweetly, I'm not judging you at all. You must be very powerful to have so many mates. But how can you be with your mates if you can't even talk about sex?" Her voice was at normal volume now.

I shifted, uncomfortable with the conversation. But I took a minute in silence to think. My innocence was from lifelong neglect. I was ignored, mostly abandoned, hated. Was it worth holding on to a fleeting thing when it was from my torture and could impede my relationships? I wasn't about to become a sex Goddess but I could strive for a mature adult.

I would never be like the Sorensons. The couple that didn't communicate, like the cheating father, hateful mother, and daughter. I had always strived to fill any deficits in my life with learning. Here this pink-haired sprite was offering me the opportunity to get that education without true embarrassment. It wasn't like I'd be sitting in class with a bunch of peers making dirty jokes. I wasn't allowed to take the sex-ed course but I knew from the way other teens talked about it that it was mostly just dick jokes.

My blush bloomed bright just thinking dick. This made me a little angry. Not an auspicious start to my more mature attitude. I was going to have to practice saying dick in my head.

"What?" Karen busted out laughing. It was very loud in the quiet dorm.

I turned to look at her wondering what set her off. I tried to rewind my thoughts and actions, figure out what made her laugh.

"I did it again huh? I do this thing where I think too loudly, just start saying my thoughts." I shrugged apologetically at her.

"You glorious mature women let's get you educated." She grabbed my hand and we moved from the bed to my closet.

I opened the first box with trepidation. A little afraid about opening Pandora's box and unleashing hell upon the world.

"You are delicious now, I imagine it will feel a little like you unleashed hell on your mates when you become mature." She used finger quotes around mature.

I rolled my eyes at her and started pulling things out at random. I don't know what I expected but most of the things weren't that inherently dirty. There were boxes of lubricants and oils that had different massage goals. There were candles and body paints. There were even bath bombs and bath oils for two. I guess if you wanted to bathe with someone else.

Just as I felt more comfortable I opened the second box and squealed. I jumped back from it in reaction. Karen folded over herself laughing. She gasped out "Open it."

I moved back to the second box like it might attack me. I opened the flaps slowly. There were a variety of sex toys. Some of the toys needed batteries, some were just silicone. There was a set of jeweled oddly shaped torpedoes, they came in three sizes. I took them out of their case and looked them over, they felt like steel or gold. The jewel was pink, I liked whatever it was. As I turned it over in my hand trying to imagine what it was for my evil sex guardian answered.

"They're butt plugs, hun. They'll train you for anal sex."

I dropped it on top of its case, the clang loud in the small closet.

"What? Why would you? Why would I need? I didn't..." I stuttered out.

"I am not making any decisions for you. Hun, this is all just in case you want something. The variety is from a magazine about the top sexual aids available on Amazon. I basically ordered the list. To save you the shock there's silk body ties and blindfolds too."

She was serious and sitting down against the closet wall now.

"What do the silk ties do? Like suit and tie?" I asked

"No hun, like tie your hands and feet to the bed so they can have their wicked way with you. Or that's what I would do as your mate. You might prefer tying him down and having your way with him." Her grin was a little evil.

"Right, okay, I'm maturing I can discuss these things maturely," I mumbled. Her laugh echoed in the small room.

The rest of the box was as she said was different ways to tie up a lover. I wondered why there were so many things.

"Do you really need all this for sex?" My thoughts became a question.

"You don't need anything more than you and your lover. All this is for you to decide what you do or do not want. I just wanted the ball in your court. I'm not exactly sure how many mates you have but it's more than a few. I just wanted you to have your own autonomy, a sexual awakening on your terms. Use it all or none of it, just girl be safe. See the doc about birth control before you even see your mates again. Better safe than sorry. That magic can overwhelm the purist of us." Karen got up to leave.

"Also, I kind of enjoy helping corrupt you." She left the closet laughing.

I moved all the sex things into the black box in the closet she ordered for them. It had velvet lining and drawers inside. I guessed it was probably for when you use them, to lay all the toys out for easy access. I felt something funny on the bottom and found an outlet. It had a place to charge things. I blushed thinking about which of the items were chargeable. That's enough maturity for now. I took the empty amazon boxes with me as I entered my room. I placed them by the door to get rid of it in the morning.

Looking at my phone I saw that it was already 5 am. Karen was back in bed preparing to go back to sleep. I figured I might as well get started with my day. Though I was going to make sure I added talking to Dr. Green on the list for today.

I went back to my closet to get work out clothes before going to the bathroom to do a quick wash up. No need to bathe before I worked out but I did want to brush my teeth and hair. I mentally went over my plan for the day as I dressed. I shivered in delight as I realized I had my first class with Mr. Blackbourne today.

I blame Karen entirely for my next thought, she started it with her evil sex guardian duties. I wanted to tempt him. I wanted to be so irresistible that in the middle of class he would stop for a moment because his want for me overwhelmed him. There was something about his control that made me want to break it down. I wanted to see him without the perfection and control. Although, I could only see that making him more perfect.

I put my sneakers on in the bathroom. I had already kept Karen up for a while and I didn't want to disturb her again. I added finding Karen the perfect sexy girlfriend to my long term to-do list. I was totally going to turn the tables on her and be her evil sex guardian too one day.

My Amazon purchases came with a nifty armband to hold my phone, bank card, and key. I let myself out of the room, making sure it was locked. I took a moment to pull up music on my phone. I hadn't taken the time to set up playlists or download anything. I used the Spotify option and found a running playlist that looked good.

I exited my dorm just as the sun was hitting the witch tower. I bet Karen was thankful for those blackout curtains right now. No one was outside the quad yet. I went into stretching giving Nathan five more minutes. I took off running when he didn't show.

I was enjoying the poppy tune as I rounded into lap two. My grizzly growling at me as he barreled towards me. I stopped expecting to be knocked over but he moved beside me. His big grizzly face chuffed at my belly rubbing against me while telling me off in bear.

"I am sorry Sir Grizzly, I do not speak bear," I told him.

I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. I'd never get this close to an animal but I knew that this was more than an animal. The fire in his eyes told me exactly who this bear was and I gasped his name in surprise.

"Victor?"

He nodded against me, my hands holding on to his fur.

Of all the idiotic things to do you take off around the school completely unprotected and listening to music. What if someone came up from behind. Do you even know which zones are off-limits? There is a reason I go with you.

I laughed a little joyfully as I heard his mental tirade clear as day.

"I can hear your thoughts, Victor. I get it, I won't leave without you again. But next time show up."

I let go of his face and took off at a full sprint. I knew he'd catch me in no time but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know how quickly he could get me. It was helpful to know how fast these shifters could move. I also enjoyed his anger a little bit. It wasn't mean or annoyed, it was passionate. His anger at me lit the fire in his eyes. I was looking forward to seeing if that fire stayed when he shifted.

I felt the change in the air and earth as he neared me. As quietly as he moved I could still hear the thump of his paws. I pushed myself to go faster. I told the air to let me pass and the earth to guide my steps. Just as Victor got near me I took off even faster. His growls made me laugh, I was sure the wind carried it back to him.

I was ready to move into lap 3 but Nathan was standing in my path in full "I am a Dragon Guard" mode. Oh boy, I was in trouble. I figured the only thing for it was to go all out. Instead of stopping before him, I jump over his outstretched monstrously big leg and behind him. I tap him in the butt before jumping over the other leg.

He stopped me between his arms wrapping me up in a muscle burrito. Nathan's face told me he meant business but I giggled in his embrace. His eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance so I scrunched up my nose.

"Can't be mad if you can't catch me," I told him while still trying to scrunch my nose.

"Do not think you can just adorable your way out of trouble. You're in it now. Just wait till I tell Silas and Mr. B what you were up to this morning." He glared at me.

"Oh no Mr. Super Serious don't tell on me." I made my eyes wide and pouted my lip out going for the full scolded little girl bit.

I watched him crack in complete shock.

"Look, I'm not trying to rat you out. I'm just trying to protect you. Silas would rip my head off if anything happened to you."

Not the only one. I would eat your innards for hurting her in any way. But of course, the only Prince that matters in this place is his Dragon Highness of the Greek accent. I swear they just fall for his accent. There's no conveniently placed pianos around here for me to play up the prince.

I turned to Victor and winked completely amused by his mental ranting.

"I think I see you, Mr. Grizzly Prince," I told him, smiling.

Victor's muzzle split into what I could only call a grizzly grin. He chuffed, shaking his head.

I turned in Nathan's arms, loosely held now towards Victor.

"My what a big Prince you are," I told Victor

Going to mock me now Princess.

No Victor, truly I am not mocking you. I only enjoy your eyes as you rant at me. I like your passion and want to see it.

Victor's being focused on me.

You're speaking directly into my mind now. Do it again.

I think your eyes are gorgeous. I'm sorry I upset you I didn't mean to take it too far. I don't think you're less of a Prince than Silas. I don't like to compare you at all. You are very different but both great men.

Victor responded by nuzzling me into Nathan. I could feel Nathan's muscles flex to keep us standing against my back.

You are gorgeous inside and out Princess. I don't deserve your notice but I will not give it up.

"Okay, enough bear wrestling. You owe me drills little lady." Nathan tried to look stern but he couldn't stop grinning at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and got to work. 20 minutes later we were done with drills and into stretches.

"Go get cleaned up and we'll meet you for breakfast," Nathan said.

I gave him a quick hug which seemed to surprise him. I hugged Victor too.

"Thank you both for helping me. I need to be strong." I nodded to them and took off to clean up. I was looking forward to seeing the other guys for breakfast.

I made it to the tower before my whole body felt like it was struck by lightning. I cried out and crumbled to the ground. I found myself in Nathan's arms on the ground. He was holding out crystals to me. I didn't bother to speak I grabbed them and put the excess energy into them.

"Mr. B made us all keep some on us for you. But we don't have many more. We're going to have to tell him so we can get you some more." Nathan rubbed my hair and back trying to soothe me.

"I will ask my lawyer. Thank you for your help. I like running because it helps get rid of this energy. I have too much of it."

Nathan nodded in understanding "I like to exercise for the same reason. Wait till we get to combat training."

I grinned at him and moved to sit up. Instead, Nathan lifted me in his arms while he stood up.

"You're light as a peanut, seriously I'm going to call you peanut now, there's nothing to you," Nathan said as he helped me to stand.

I slid against his body swaying against him as I tried to find my equilibrium.

"Don't be mean I'm more than I was just days ago. I'll be even more next week." I was entirely serious.

He looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Still a peanut though. That's okay though we'll use that to your advantage. Your enemies are always going to underestimate you based on size. That only makes them bigger idiots for not seeing how powerful you are." He grinned at me.

I hugged him again, mumbling thanks against his naked chest. My lips touched his skin as I spoke and I felt no reason to stop that. It took a lot of strength to stand up without him and stop touching his chest.

I watched the sweat glide down his pecs and over his abdominals before he reminded me to go get cleaned up. I walked back to my room in a daze. He was very distracting.


	17. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attention on Sang heats up. Runes with Mr. Blackbourne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comment. I know this fandom is small on AO3 but I'm happy to share this with each of you.

I left the bathroom in a towel, bringing my bath cabby with me. I forgot to pick out an outfit. I went to my end table to grab my phone. I had been too warm since I moved here. I needed to know what the temperature would be. I went to my closet trying to find something for today.

A quick google search with the location on told me why I had been so warm. The heat here would feel like summer where I grew up. It wouldn't drop below 70F before November. That took a minute to wrap my head around. Plus side was that I could wear the cute summer dresses I picked up on clearance.

I went right for that pink beauty. When I tried it on I knew it would be a favorite. It was a jersey t-shirt style dress where the top looked like a shirt connected to a ruffled skirt. It was soft, comfortable, varying shades of pink or ombre as Gabriel had said. I loved it instantly. 

I found white converses with pink laces to go with it sitting underneath.  
I couldn't help but smile and think of all the ways Gabriel was helping me. I knew these shoes had been all-white when I bought them. I didn't see him grab pink laces but I knew. 

Who else would do such a small but sweet thing for me? Others might overlook it or think it was owed for some crazy reason. But I couldn't think of anything but how wonderful Gabriel is. He notices everything and does his best to make everyone around him shine brighter. His goal was to make you the most of yourself.

I left my hair down. I wasn't sure how to style it. I was going to make a point to thank Gabriel and ask his advice as soon as I saw him next. I put my essentials in my school bag and moved to wake Karen. Her snores cut off midway and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wake up sleepy." I sang at her.

"You're some kind of devil. The pretty is just to lure me in before you ruin me with awakeness and other temptations." She grumbled at me.

I shook my head while laughing. "You're cute too and already trying to corrupt me. I'm going to have to call you Kettle."

"See logic and beauty too early in the fucking morning. How can you do up things and whatnots?" She replied.

"You're making less sense. Go get cleaned up and your brain will catch up. I'll see you later." I moved to leave.

"Oooh don't you have Teacher hotpants today? You should flirt with him. You know those seats give a great view of your legs." She called out to me.

"I'm too pure for your corruption" I called back to her as I closed the door.

I got some funny looks in the dorm hallway from witches on their way out too. I shrugged and gave a friendly smile. There was no way I could explain Karen.

There were more people active and about today. The quad was full of students. The voices started in my head before I left my dorm. I took deep breaths and tried not to focus on any particular mind. I tried to picture flipping through cable tv channels. If I didn't stay on one too long maybe I wouldn't be overwhelmed.

I walked to breakfast without really focusing on my surroundings, too deeply in my thoughts. This new approach seemed to be helping. I was startled brutally colliding with solid rock. 

"Mowww." My complaint even sounded smushed.

I rubbed my nose with my left hand and tried to move back. I looked up and up and up. I was going to need a ladder for this guy. 

"Rocky's girl can ride the elevator." The rock said as his arms wrapped me tighter and moved me upwards so I could see his face.

I knew the guy from his weird third-person naming. I bet it started as a name game and nobody would play with him so it stuck. Or maybe his parents couldn't remember him because of a horrible car accident and he had to remind them. Or...

"Rocky doesn't need a reason to be Rocky." He said confidently. 

"I blame how hard you hit me for my snark running away from me. I can usually keep it contained better than that." I told him sardonically. 

My hand moved to my lip. I was very uncomfortable and worried. This guy was big and just running into him hurt. What would he do if I laughed at him or told him to let me down? I bet some girls would know all the ninja moves to save the day but my training wasn't that far. I pushed at my lip until I felt the blood in my mouth. I nipped my inner lip on my teeth. 

I tried to pull my hand down but it had nowhere to go but on the guy's chest. That seemed to be rewarding his behavior. I forgot how much my body was changing and that I had magic. I was stronger than I ever had been and kept hurting myself because of it. Light bulb.

"If Rocky likes being one solid mountain and not two mountains he needs to put me down." I tried to sound tough but was happy just to get the words out.

My heart raced. My skin had gooseflesh all over raised in fear. I felt like a deer starring at a car before smack. I watched as he threw his head back and laughed loudly. I could finally see that we were just at the door to the cafeteria. 

"Rocky likes his girls to have fight. Rocky knows how to give his girl a good ride." He said as he lowered me as close to his body as he could. 

Definitely read the wrong deescalation manual because this only got more uncomfortable. The tension I was holding in was a hard knot in my stomach. When he tried to move me against his groan something in me snapped. I had never fought for myself before. I had always known to play meek, run, hide. 

My hands pushed against his chest automatically. When my thumbs touched Rocky was thrown backward into the cafeteria. 

"I said NO!" I yelled at him.

I moved quickly after him. Instinctively knowing that if I hit him in the same place again before he could retaliate the threat would be over. Arms tried to grab me before I could reach him and I screamed in rage as I turned to my next target. My hands moved up ready to go as I finished turning. 

"Woah woah calm down he didn't mean anything." Some guy said.

"He didn't mean anything?" My voice sounded distant and echoed.

I watched this new guy prepared for the threat. He wasn't my friend. He seemed to realize I was willing to attack him because he kept his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"He was flirting that's how Rocky flirts." The guy continued.

"Physically rubbing me against his body is an assault not flirting." My voice remained distant. 

I could feel my magic growing around me. My feet felt light. I looked down for a moment wondering if I took another step I might fly. It was an odd sensation and distracted me long enough for someone else to touch me.

"AAAAHHHH." I screamed in pure rage. My skin was on fire.

"Aggele mou I am not going to hurt you. It is Silas, look at me. I will not touch you again." Silas spoke softly.

Silas had a voice that danced. It was like spoken poetry or a lullaby. His voice lured me away from the other guys. I felt sad that he didn't want to touch me.

"Noooo don't say that. Don't ever say that." I whined at him as I moved into his arms. 

"You're right my night flower, I should never say that. I will say I will never touch you without your approval." Silas nearly sang to me.

"Mmmhmm much better. Your rock is comfy, not itchy or mean." I mumbled against his shirt. 

I felt his chuckles against my face and calmed further. I didn't have to explain what I meant Silas seemed to understand what I was saying better than I had the words to. 

"Come sit my aggele mou. I think I can explain why you felt so bad." Silas rubbed my back soothingly.

"That is not incentive to move at all. You may have a Siren's voice to lure me from killing others but you cannot tempt me from here." I told him firmly. 

"Did I mention that I brought you Baklava from my family?" He cooed.

"Is there chocolate in it?" I mumbled. 

"Of course."

I ran from him to find my table. I had to get to it before another group of boy savages showed up and took my present. I heard Silas' laughter loudly echo in the dining hall. It annoyed me that I always seemed to have the full attention of the school but that was a problem for when there wasn't baklava.

North was holding my chair for me, my personal knight. North seemed to be vibrating with anger. His eyes watched me approach in a way that inspected me for wounds or trauma. I patted his chest gently. He froze. I rubbed his chest soothingly.

"I'm okay big guy, promise. You can check me over later." I told him.

Instead of being appreciative, he groaned in pain. I heard the tables around us snicker. I shrugged and sat. I'd deal with that after. My first bite was heaven.

"Mmmm, oh ah mmmm." 

I finished a plate before I bothered to look up. I glanced around my table while licking all the chocolate sweetness from my fingers. 

"Hi, guys."

They all groaned. What the actual hell. What did I do now? I glared at them one by one to figure it out while surreptitiously trying to search my fingers for one more drop of chocolate. 

"Fuck this is how we die isn't?" Gabriel complained.

I jumped up excited to see him. He was at the other end of the table I was at. I ran the whole way to him and jumped onto his lap, wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him tightly bouncing in my excitement.

"Gabriel, I wanted to say thank you. You're too sweet and spoil me but I love it." I practically sang.

"Sweety what did he do so I can do it too? You gotta tell me you can't leave me like this. Come on sugar..." Luke whined at me.

Luke widened his eyes and pouted his lips. I laughed at first but his pout grew more exaggerated. His eyes watered and I couldn't take it. I jumped from Gabriel's lap to Lukes. 

"Shit Luke, what the hell man?" Gabriel rubbed his face and it muffled his voice.

"I'm sorry Gabriel but I couldn't make Luke sad. Don't be sad now? I'm sorry." My voice pitched up. My eyes watered.

I meant to be totally cool and chill. Instead, I was moments away from panicking. I didn't want to make any of them upset. This was my fault I shouldn't have sat on Gabriel's lap. I made Luke upset. I wonder if this was upsetting the other guys too? What about Silas would he not want to be my mate anymore? I whimpered.

"Luke you fix it right now or I will beat you into next week," North growled at Luke.

"Sugar, sweety... I'm sorry. I was just playing. You're just too sweet and I needed my sugar. Don't get upset I didn't mean to make you cry." Luke sounded pained as he rubbed the tears from my cheeks.

I buried my face in his chest and tried to hide from everyone. I was overwhelmed and lost. All I had wanted was to have breakfast and thank Gabriel. Why was everything going so wrong? I didn't know how to navigate all these things and I just got a mate. I bet there were a bunch of rules I didn't know and I was messing it all up like everything else.

"You haven't messed up anything. You are perfect as you are. I'm the ass here sugar. No one is upset with you. I promise everyone at the table wants to hit me and not you." Luke said softly.

"No! They can't hurt you." I squeezed him closer to me.

"Figuratively sweety, no one will hit me... right now." Luke finished. 

"That's it give her here," Silas said to Luke. 

I felt his arms wrap around me and I melted back into him. 

"Why is everything always public here? I hate that everyone is watching me." I whined against Silas' neck.

"I know aggele, you'll get used to it. I had to. But I can help you manage it. Victor too, was a big help when I was named heir." Silas spoke soft and low.

By the spacing of his words, I could hear that something was unspoken. He didn't mention why he was named heir or when but I knew that was the story he didn't want to speak of here. 

"Come on aggele, I will carry you to class," Silas told someone to hurry up and we were off.

True to his word Silas carried me the whole way to Mr. Blackbourne's class. He wouldn't let me touch the floor until I was sitting in a chair. I couldn't help but laugh at how playful he was being. He kissed my cheek and gave me my bag. Nathan and North were standing in the row behind him. Silas leaned against my cheek and whispered.

"Give him hell." 

I watched the three guys leave before looking around. Silas picked the very middle chair in the very middle row. The room was amphitheater seating, each row was at ascending height. I normally picked a front row but a corner seat desk myself. I got my things out and watched as the room filled. 

Every single one of them had seen my breakfast. They all had a lot of thoughts about it. A few of the guys wondered either how hard I hit or how hard I bounced. A few thought it was worth it to find out. Most of the girls thought I was a stupid whore that deserved every awful thing coming to me. 

My skin shivered, tension filled me. The malice and animosity surrounding me was almost impossible to swallow. My throat was dry, my body posed to run. When Mr. Blackbourne entered I had been about to make my escape. 

The shine of his shoes. The crisp tailoring of his suit. The one bit of coloring his tie leading my eyes over his chest and throat. My eyes wandered up over his thinned lips, sculpted cheeks, looking into his silver eyes past his frames. 

My heart stopped and restarted for a moment. I lost all of the thoughts around me. I felt stupid and small. I was insignificant to this magnificent creature before me. Everything about him called me closer. 

What exquisite beauty. I have never met a person purer of heart or intent. I will never measure to her. She shines so brightly all around her are dull. I cannot take my eyes from her. The most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. Think Owen you have a class to teach. You swore to Phil you could do this part.

He pulled his eyes from me forcefully. Had I not heard his thoughts I would have worried I upset him or repelled him in some manner. Instead, I watched him raptly as he avoided looking at me for more than a glance. 

Mr. Blackbourne wrote a series of runes on the whiteboard. He explained them but I felt a little lost along the way. The class was lecture first than time after to work on runic writing. But he warned we were not ready to practice the magic in the runes yet. We could draw them but not put our magic in them. Everyone understood this except for me. 

As soon as he said it was time to practice a switch flipped in the class. The girls all raised their hands. Their thoughts were all on getting his attention. I watched a girl in the row below mine unbutton her blouse down to the bra and lean against the desk as she asked about her runes.   
I watched him while listening to her. She wanted to kiss his throat and use his tie for a handle to ride his face. I didn't understand what she meant and must have focused too closely on her because I got a visual and that made me jump back in my seat. 

Mr. Blackbourne's eyes met mine. I felt him scan over my body. I hurriedly tried to fix my skirt. But lost myself in his eyes again.

She is trying to kill me. Someone had to put her up to this. There is no way she would purposely do this. I am going to end up crawling up this stair to kneel before her. I could almost understand the fear of the fae seeing her now. A Goddess to worship and a siren too tempting to ignore.

Lost in his thoughts and my confusion I delved deeper uncontrollably. I saw myself looking at him. My legs were just slightly spread a peek of my dark pink underwear showing. The dress pulled lower so that the top of my cleavage peaked out. My hair wild behind me, my eyes large and lost. From this view, I could understand better. I looked both the temptress and the innocent. 

I pulled myself back to fix my clothing. My skin hot and flushing down my chest. I hadn't meant to play games or tease him. I didn't purposely unbutton myself. I felt ashamed and alive. I wanted to hide and get closer to him. My magic hummed and thrived being so near him. It helped me soothe my feelings. 

I didn't look up for a bit while I tried to regain myself. I had to fight to keep my thoughts from delving too far into other's heads. It became increasingly difficult as I listened to girl after girl sexually desire him. My skin itched and my hands burned. I wrapped my ankles together and squeezed my hands between my thighs. 

I looked at the rune before me as a thing to focus on besides my surroundings. The first rune was air. It was simpler than some of the others given. I traced the edges of it with my eyes. My attention more like a lover than a student. The classroom filled with the smell of lilacs as I traced the rune over and over mentally. 

I released a hand to trace over the rune with my fingers and felt a hand trap my hand on the paper. 

"I have those missing assignments for you Miss Sorenson if you could stay a moment longer." Mr. Blackbourne's eyes were warning and his hand didn't move.

I looked up and around in confusion. The class was filling out. Before that would have left me relieved but I could feel their eyes on me. I didn't look at Mr. Blackbourne because I feared I would do something else I wasn't supposed to.

From those leaving, I knew I had given away something. They kept thinking they had to tell their parent, council, elder before anyone else. I tried to delve deeper but I was frustrated and a little scared. I didn't know how to use my powers the way they did and I gave myself away.

"What did I do? Why are they going to tell?" I asked him quietly but fearfully.

"Miss Sorenson it is not an expected ability to use a rune without drawing it in the air or using a magic circle. You didn't even touch it." Mr. Blackbourne held my hand between his. His tone was dark.

"They have no proof that you did anything. I am a Savant and it happened in my classroom. I will tell the headmaster that during the practice portion I was adapting a rune and there was a mishap. No harm will befall you. But we need to figure out how to hide your powers better before you're exposed." His hands tightened over mine his eyes lost.

I will not lose her too. 

His thought was sorrowful a pain long-lived and not easily overcome. I ached for him. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Blackbourne for teasing and messing up. I didn't mean to. I can't control the thoughts and accidentally delve too far and then I pulled back because I don't want to see her ride your face. I can't, I won't..." I covered my mouth with both hands. Ripping my hand from his.

I closed my eyes in mortification. Yes, I had meant to apologize. No, I had not meant to say a word about that horrible girl. A gentle hand traced my face. He didn't need to speak.

No girl could ever compare to you. I'm sorry you were exposed to the games some of the girls play. It started when Sean kissed me during a dance. Many took that as a challenge. They had no reason to think I was bi or not completely committed to him. It bothers us both that they think we could be tempted apart. You don't want to hear his version though. 

I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"You're supposed to give me assignments too," I said softly.  
I rubbed against him like a cat. 

"No need, I gave them to Kota yesterday. I just wanted to speak with you." 

"Oh, that's clever. I knew you were dangerous Mr. Blackbourne but I'm just beginning to learn how much." 

"Never to you. But for you, I would destroy any enemy." 

I tried to make myself laugh to lighten the tension. But his words settled over me with intent. He was declaring more than I could hear. I opened my eyes to his. For a moment I longed for his kiss. I felt the need for it so deeply it was apart of me. The moment elongated then paused. He let it pass turning away from me.

"You need to get to your next class before my clever plans are noticed." 

I nodded dumbly telling my legs to move. I stuffed things in my bag without notice or care. I stumbled towards my next class without seeing anything beyond Mr. Blackbourne's lips.


	18. Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiction Class with Professor Nelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: May we all find light in these dark times. This year has surpassed every level of belief but you have made it a little brighter, thank you. I've been dreaming of this book and needed to get it out. I want to write my own series for NaNoWriMo but have tons of material for this series due to the prolific writings of both authors. I want to at least complete book one before starting my original work. I will then try to schedule out the next books in between my own.
> 
> FYI: My original series is Reverse Harem but based on the Celtic traditions of Druid/witches. I will post a chapter as a preview once I work out publishing. It came to me in a vivid dream and almost complete in its story. It builds a world based on ours but better. If we could fix the darkness in our time and get back on the right path.

"Can you name any items from Harry Potter that are real in our world?" Professor Nelson guided the class.

I snapped to attention. I was sitting in English Fiction surrounded by students. I had lost all sense of time after my moment with Mr. Blackbourne. Thinking his name made me yearn for him with visceral need. I could feel my desire as a tangible organ in my chest. I could imagine there was a rope tied around my heart that would lead me directly to him. It felt that way.

I allowed myself one last indulgence by focusing on the intensity of his eyes, the shape of his lips, the heat of his body. I sighed in a long exhale and shoved the image away. I filed it into a box for things to definitely look at later.

A trick I acquired thanks to the Sorensons, I could file anything away in order to better manage the now. Buried deep in the center of my psyche was a pandora's box of my issues. I put the abuse so deeply away to stay functional, stay alive. It helped me live from day to day.

I lost all faith in the people around me. The authority of teachers, counselors, principals all saw the bruises at one point. They could see the way my ribs stuck out. The school nurse even sent home a series of letters about how underweight I was. But all those policies put in place to protect children failed me. No one wanted to look beyond the curtain.

All my father had to do was tell them how sick my mother was. He would mention what a good girl I was and they would all agree I couldn't be abused. "I was forgetful always leaving my money at home. I must have been too rough outside climbing trees." I was the problem.

Once you see the monsters hiding in the dark you cannot unsee them. You cannot maintain the innocence of not knowing. I could look into the eyes of every adult and know whether they knew. At first, this gave me hope, made me believe in school and safety. But as I watched the knowing get shuttered repeatedly I learned a new darker truth.

I knew too many things for a girl my age. That knowledge was a weight across me because I was determined to change the way things worked. I wanted more than shuttered windows and "just following protocol." I wanted teachers that cared. I wanted counselors that would make a difference. I wanted better people. More than anything I wanted children safe.

I glanced around the class happily talking about Harry Potter and felt disconnected. I couldn't place any of the students in this class. Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying attention to me here. I was thankful for this.

A few students happily answered Professor Nelson. Potter was on the banned books list in my home. I had managed to sneak reading the series at school but could not claim a high authority of it. As much as I had loved Harry and Hermione I found too many problems with the series and the world. I had an instant attachment to Harry thanks to that cupboard under the stairs. It was why I couldn't worship Dumbledore, Snape, or even the Weasley's.

I always felt that the series made excuses for abusing Harry for the greater good. Too many excused hurting a child to ease their own lives. In the end, it was all fine. I wanted to reach into the book and protect Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna. The kids bullied, ignored, used. I wanted a world that wouldn't allow the abuse at all.

The class spoke excitedly about remembralls and brooms and all I could think of was better protections for the kids.

"Did you have a contribution, Miss Sorenson?" Professor Nelson asked me.

I froze for a second uncomfortable in the spotlight.

"Well, all those toys are fun but it's not what I would focus on," I replied softly.

"Oh. Well, tell us what you would do then? That is the assignment for this month." The teacher replied.

"I was thinking that I could use runes to better protect the children. Half of the children we meet in the Potter series face some abuse. I don't recall any sector of the Magical Ministry protecting them or doing anything about it. I know a lot of families that had their children blessed in their faith in the nonmagical world. You could do the same for any magical born child that would give them a level of protection against their abusers and alert an appropriate authority immediately. I mean look at the misuse of muggle artifacts office or the underage misuse of magic. You could easily work the same system into preventing the abuse leading to the future death eaters of the UK or whatever..." I trailed off nervously.

The class was silent and entirely too focused on me. Professor Nelson was staring at me as if I was trying to mathematically send a rocket to the moon. There was a pregnant pause.

"In all my years Miss Sorenson I have never had a student suggest such a monumental take on fixing the fictional problems that reflect our real problems. I want you to write out your suggestions in a ten-page paper. You can use the examples you cited already and build the basis of the runic array you would use. I will count it for your September assignment as this a bigger change than any student has suggested. You could have saved this as your final. Lucky for you I allow you to build on previous assignments." Mr. Nelson assigned.

I could feel the eyes of the other students on my back. My skin felt too tight and I squirmed in discomfort. I watched the professor turn back to the class and start speaking to individuals about their assignments. I could still feel the eyes on me.

I bet she was abused. Only the abused kids see the excuses.

The mental voice was sad but not gendered in a way I could define. But I immediately felt the need to find and protect them. I turned in my chair, pretending to stretch my back and glance around. Unfortunately, I couldn't place the voice. I made sure to catalog the voice, I knew in my bones that this person needed help.

I bet those skirts are for easy access just spread those thighs...

Fucking whore always has to be the center of attention. I'm going to tell Holly about the perfect crusader.

Fuck being good I don't want to write ten pages.

Add that to my research this is a revenue to find where she comes from. Abuse leaves paperwork. I'll get that job for sure now.

I turned to face forward fear making sweat on my bro. No matter what I did it seemed to come back to finding out my secrets. Anything I said would be used against me. I needed to tell Claudia.

I checked for the Professor than pulled my phone up. I sent a quick text to Claudia briefly informing her about both events and heard thoughts. I copied the text for this class and sent it to Mr. Blackbourne.

Just thinking of him sent my magic unfurling making my skin tingle and feel too tight. I flipped back into Claudia's convo and added that I needed more crystals and why. I put my phone in my bag and grabbed my homework planner. I made sure to add the assignment and to list what I had already said. It would make it easier to site later if I remembered what I had said.

Before class let out Professor Nelson dropped off the syllabus and book list for me. I breathed a happy sigh of relief. I had read almost every book for the year already. It was nice not to be behind in one course. The paper would catch me up on September as well.

I filed everything away happy to move to my last class for this morning. I'd have to finish my Ged test after lunch but I could do that in the comfort of my room. I also would get to spend more time with my friends.

I ate a granola bar as I walked to class. I was dying for lunch already.

"Stop being a loser and just do it already. Jesus my dad will kill me if I don't get good grades. I can't just tell him you did all my work for the last two years and now you're not."

I stopped and turned to the voice. I knew what was happening before it fully clicked in my brain. Holly and a group of her friends had Kota cornered in the main hall. They were pushed against an alcove blocking Kota from leaving. I sighed and put the granola back in my bag.

"It's funny that you call him an idiot while needing him to prove that you're not one," I interjected.

Kota turned to me, eyes furious and trying to tell me something. But I was not fluent in eye speak and could only shrug at him.

"It's great that money can buy you everything but personality and intelligence. You'll just have to tell Daddy that any hopes he has for you being more are genetically impossible."

"Why you fucking whore? Do you have any idea who you're talking too? Wait till my father hear's about this." Holly jumped in.

I laughed I couldn't help it after my last class. I had to bite my tongue not to call her Draco.

"I'm glad you have open communication with Daddy. Let him know he needs to buy you a lobotomy too."

Her eyes showed her confusion. Her friends looked equally lost. I turned to Kota desperately trying not to laugh. His face showed he found it as funny as I did. One second we were fine and the next we were gasping between laughs.

Holly and her friends tried to push me on their way by but my laughter followed them. The louder I laughed the quicker they moved.

"Will you stop jumping into my battles? I got this." Kota sounded annoyed despite the laughter in his voice.

"I back up my friends, wouldn't you do the same for me?" I asked him earnestly.

He didn't reply for a moment his eyes looking me over searching for something.

"Yes, that is something I would do for you." His voice was deeper his eyes adding weight to his words.

"Okay great, friends take care of each other then." I smiled at him.

"Yes, friends do. I'll see you after lunch." Kota replied as he left.

I made it to class just as the Professor was closing the door. I slid in before he could. I knew the moment I stepped inside the room that there would be an issue in this class. I moved to take a seat shocked to find Silas in the room. I moved in beside him ready for anything with that man at my side.

AN: Shorter than usual because the next chapter is very plot-heavy and I did not want it lost.


	19. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathy with Professor McCoy  
> This Chapter may be very triggering to those that have suffered sexual violence. You are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry this chapter was very hard to write. I hate to go dark when the world feels too dark as it is. I had to force myself to just complete it.

I didn’t get a moment to ask Silas why he was in one of my classes. All of my courses were introductory and Silas was a sophomore. I was desperate to talk to him. Dull dress shoes moved in front of me. I had been looking at the floor to put my things down. 

My eyes moved up to see the stout professor before me. He had the look of a man that used to be fit but wasn’t anymore. He was a square build but a little heavy in the belly. A blond military haircut and slightly overgrown mustache accompanied a harsh face. I would guess the professor was 40 but the frown lines in his face were deep enough to make me unsure of his age by a decade. 

"How nice of you to join us." His tone was low and threatening

"His Highness has a Princess to sit with him. Finally, he can use his royalty to help him pass this class." Professor McCoy continued.

I forced myself to stay facing forward. I didn't want to turn to Silas and make the teacher angrier or have him act viler to Silas.

What a sweet little thing. Has to be as slutty as all these other coeds. I know that Prince gets around. Let's see what fun I can have first.

"You know the drill class think about what you did this weekend. Try not to think of anything disturbing or sexual I will scan your shields." The teacher stated.

Oh yeah, that's good. Little slut wearing barely anything and then surprised when guys want a little fuck. The girls get stupider every year. He got a little too rough, did he? Mmm, this memory is going to be delicious after class. Let's see what the other little sluts did.

I could taste bile rising in my throat. I felt frozen stiff. I could hear the other student's thoughts. I had days of knowledge on how to use my gift and knew more than this class. The teacher was guiding them to think of their most vulnerable memories to use against them.

I tried desperately not to listen to McCoy's thoughts as they only got worse. Gooseflesh rose all over my body. My heart raced with adrenaline and fear. 

Little elder thinks she's better than me because I'm from a nobody family. I'm going to enjoy blackmailing them with this. If they were so superior they wouldn't have such a whore for a daughter.

I wanted to scream out a warning, run, hide from sight. My body didn't know what to do so I sat. I did nothing.

"You all waste my time. You know nothing about shields. You Vampirella come sit in front and let's test your shield." He pointed to the girl he had been thinking of. 

I should do something, protect her from him. A scream of useless fury stuck in my throat. Silent. I watched in horror and complete dread as the girl sat in front of the class.

"I'll help you out and countdown. You have 3 seconds to protect your thoughts. What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you?"

Tears dripped quietly from my eyes. He knew she had been attacked. Her family had quieted the "incident" to protect her marriage eligibility. He planned to broadcast to the class that she wasn't a virgin. I hadn't known until now that it could be a requirement for the Elites. I wiped my cheeks and acted before I could back out.

"Um excuse me, Professor?" I rose my shakey hand.

My voice was low and clearly scared. I tried to fortify myself. I could not sit silently while I let a victim be further abused. I would not look the other way. I would make myself strong even if my body wanted to run. 

I lowered my hands after Professor McCoy turned to me, eyes angry. I didn't want anyone to see how badly they were shaking. My body wasn't in agreement with my mind, but that wouldn't stop me. 

"I'm new here and I don't understand what we're supposed to be doing. You didn't tell any of the students how to protect their minds. I've figured out that if you ask someone something it makes it easier to hear the thought. Is there some technique you've taught that would better hide that?" My voice grew a little but remained low.

Silas reached for my left hand, I could feel his fear for me. The touch between us strengthened my connection to him.

Aggele no, do not draw his attention to you. He is a predator. You have to sit quietly and not be noticed. He has important friends on the Vampire council and they won't do anything about him. He will want you.

His fingers squeezed mine. I could sense more to him. The magic under his skin brushed along mine where we touched. It felt protective but powerful. I used his strength to shore up mine. I was mated to a powerful dragon, I must have more to me too. I would deserve him. I would protect others.

Fucking whore. You think you can call me out just because you want dragon dick. These bitches always hound him. If you only knew how many your prince has had. Sluts always put their noses in shit that doesn't involve them. I need to alert Hendricks we need a fucking panel on this unknown. Bullshit politics just to make herself important. As if it matters what she is. She's a little nobody. 

His thoughts grew in anger and intensity involving me. But he turned from the Vampire in front. I saw the relief in her eyes. I heard the fear in her thoughts. She was holding herself together because if she didn't the other students would figure out too much. I could hear how desperately she wanted to hide in her room and fall apart. 

I fought myself to keep from crying. I held Silas' hand so tightly he grunted in pain. I watched McCoy knowing him for the creep he is. I wouldn't let my guard down around him. I should be wary of Vampires especially friendly to him. They also seemed sexist if they would attack a victim in some purity clause. 

"Come sit up front new girl and I'll give you an education."

I'll teach you how to suck dick and kneel before me. Teach you about your place.

I moved to the lone chair facing the class. The girl moved back to her seat, eyes lowered shoulders drooping. 

She's a hot little piece. That dress makes easy access. I could have her bent over my desk before she even knew she was in danger. Fucking idiot probably doesn't even know about vampire abilities. If I watch her closely I could get an opportunity to have her. Drain her enough that she'll have no memory of me.

I swallowed my tongue. My throat felt dry. For a moment my body felt disconnected from me. I told it to move and it did but I couldn't feel it. I sat lightly on the edge of the seat. I wrapped my ankles together and used my hands to make sure my skirt covered my knees. Anything to keep from focusing on his thoughts. 

I will eat him. Mine. She is mine. He cannot have her. 

The mental voice was animalistic, deeper than any I had heard. I looked up to find Silas staring at me with different eyes. For a moment I stared back completely lost to my surroundings.

You are mine. I must protect you. I will eat him for you. You will love my gifts mate.

My lips mouthed "dragon" in my shock. Silas grinned with a hunter's hunger. He was holding onto the desk with both hands hard enough to imprint the faux wood.

Aggele I cannot keep him in. I can smell your fear. I can smell McCoy's arousal. I will not, cannot let him have you. My dragon is about to explode this classroom just to keep him from getting near you. 

I mouthed "trust me" to him. Holding the dragon's stare. I would not be cowed from this. I wanted his dragon to know I was doing this. He would not stop me. 

"What was the worst thing that ever happened to you?" McCoy asked loudly next to me.

I startled and felt his mental intrusion. My brows furrowed as I focused on what he was doing. I was so distracted by Silas and what McCoy attacks that it was impossible to focus on my past. He wasn't getting my secrets. He couldn't have me. 

I sat back in the chair more comfortably. I could see him in my mind. I could hear his thoughts, I could watch him physically as well.

"How are you doing this?" McCoy yelled at me.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing. You didn't actually answer any of my questions or advise me in any way. I'm just sitting here watching and waiting." I replied.

I hadn't prepared anything. I had done nothing to prevent a mental attack. But I could see he wasn't able to see my thoughts. I peered down from a tree branch watching him curiously. He was blocked from entering by very large trees. He couldn't figure out how to get around them or into the forest. 

I took in my surroundings and realized we were back in my forest. I had spent every free moment I could in this tree. It felt safe, protective. The only time when I could be Sang and not have to be quiet or obedient. I closed my eyes in bliss soaking up nature around me.

"Who taught you to shield? How did you know to do that?" McCoy continued to yell.

I opened my eyes slowly the lingering sense of safety staying with me. It gave me the strength to continue, to be defiant. 

Slut is going to pay for making me look stupid. Someone set me up for this. They're on to me and sent in a plant. She must be connected to my enemies. I need to call Hendricks. 

Fucking know it all. Can't she do anything like the rest of us?

Just sitting there smugly doing Senior level mental magic. I want to like her but I kind of hate her. I hate this class. I want to be able to protect my mind. 

"I don't know what I did but I can tell you what it felt like? I was in my favorite place, it makes me feel safe. I could look down from a high perch and see you but you couldn't see me. I could still hear your thoughts but you didn't appear to hear mine." I explained.

I wanted to help the other students figure out how to do whatever I had done. I wanted the girls safe from this creep. 

"Noooo." Silas thunked his head against the desk while saying no.

Shit, she can hear what we think.

Where'd I put my phone I need to text my parents this right now. 

Can you hear me right now? Listen to me as I imagine opening up your legs and taking you in front of the class.

I closed my eyes in horror. I said too much. I let my ability slip. The thoughts of the class told me that this was going far and wide. Some of the guys were planning to think disgusting things to me to get my attention. The girls just cursed at me. McCoy enjoyed the class's reaction.

He didn't account for his thoughts or what I may have heard. He was busy plotting how the vampires could use this ability against me. 

Aggele, I am going to make you the princess in the tower. Lock you in my dorm room and never ever let you out around these assholes. How can I protect you? 

Silas was spiraling between the need to steal me away and eat everyone so my secret was out. I heard the "sent" thought more than once and knew it was too late. 

The bell to end class rang dismissing me from my stupor. This hour felt like hundreds. This class was pure torture. I stood from the chair to move back to my things but Mr. McCoy blocked me with his body.

"We're onto you now little unknown. Just know you're mine for an hour twice a week. I will break into your mind. I will break you." His voice lowered as he leaned towards me.

I wanted to clean my skin from this entire experience. I was beginning to agree with a certain dragon that I would be better off in a tower. Silas came to me with my things and physically forced McCoy from standing close to me. Silas shoulder checked the teacher rather forcefully. McCoy grunted and slid away from us in reaction. 

Silas' eyes were all dragon as he put his hands around me and hugged me to him. I sighed into his chest wanting nothing more than to hide in his warmth. 

"You can stay after class then your highness. You have no right to get physical with a teacher." McCoy stated from beside his desk. 

"You threatened her. I have every right." Silas growled back.

"I did no such thing. Any thoughts I may have had cannot be proven or used against me. You'll find this is a law from all councils and even Royals must abide." McCoy grinned, his mouth too wide for his face. 

I breathed in deeply. I held it for a moment as I processed. Exhaled quietly. I couldn't turn him in. Mental evidence didn't count. McCoy's thoughts were happily confirming that. He looked forward to the challenge of prey that could hear him. 

I hugged Silas before he moved to sit back down. 

"Aggele, go on to lunch. My guards will watch for you. I will speak to you then." His voice was commanding. 

"Yes, my dragon," I replied.

I thought my sarcasm would annoy him but I found that he and his dragon agreed that they liked being called mine. That backfired. 

I moved my back on my shoulder as the door closed behind me. 

"Ummph." I breathed out.

A body was against me pushing me into the wall. I was trapped between the arms and couldn't move my head up. I didn't know them by smell or touch. My heart rate increased. My skin danced with magic. My body ready to run or fight. 

"It's time we have a little chat." The man said.


	20. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run-in with Dean Hendriks. Lunch. The aftermath of the student body learning about Sang's Telepathy. Dance Party on the quad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Luke and Gabriel refused to let things get darker without some relief. This story will end with the completion of the first week. I will continue the series as another work.

"Ummph." I breathed out.

A body was against me pushing me into the wall. I was trapped between his arms and couldn't move my head up. I didn't know him by smell or touch. My heart rate increased. My skin danced with magic. My body ready to run or fight. 

"It's time we have a little chat." The man said. 

"Who are you what do you want?" My voice rose in volume.

My fear coalesced into pure rage. I had to sit through the worst class ever. Surrounded by enemies and creeps. Then this whoever he is attacks me. Did I have some sign on my back that says "kick here?"

No, I was done being weak. I had been obedient. I had followed the rules. I always did what I was supposed to. Still, I was hurt, ignored, unloved. The bad guys always want you to jump through their hoops. What they don't tell you is that if you make the jump they'll move the hoops. You will never make it. 

The system isn't fair or safe. The bad guys know how to use every defect to their advantage. We all just pretend that it will be okay if we look the other way. 

I struggled to move my hands together. I didn't know what powers I had but I knew one and I was going to use it. 

"None of that little unknown. This is just a friendly chat. You wouldn't want me to announce what you are after all." The man said.

He released me and stepped back. I could see his face now. I knew this man. He had been there the night I was found. He was at the meeting with the school board. I didn't know what he was or his name. But I knew he was a total dick. I didn't like him on principle. 

"I believe it's against your oaths to the school to discuss what I am. I also have legal council and they had you sign an NDA. I'm not sure if you could afford to be that reckless." I let the threat settle. 

"Look at the little baby trying to play with the grown-ups. Be careful who you threaten hunny, you don't know who I am." His voice was menacing.

"Then who are you? Why are the rules not for you? Do you not work for the school?" I asked my voice raising.

He moved to cover my mouth with his hand and I placed my hands in front of me to show I was ready to attack. He seemed to know my signature move as he backed up. I liked that I was known for a specific move already. Once I learned more about magic and my abilities I would hide other attacks behind this known one. Better to keep them guessing. 

"I am Dean Hendricks, I manage the vampires at the school. I'm very good friends with the Vampire Council. I'm not someone you want to anger." He replied. 

"Is there some rule that makes the Vampire Dean immune to the laws and oaths he makes?" I asked fuming.

"I know what you are little unknown. You will do as I say or I will out you. Just play nice and everything will be fine."

"Oy, the fuck are you doing with trouble?" Gabriel's wonderful voice yelled out.

I wanted to dance I was so happy to have him here.

"Yeah is this some afterschool special? I heard about those. You're supposed to say no to drugs Sang. We passed the test, Dean Hendricks. We're going to go celebrate with lunch, I'm starving." Luke followed up.

I grinned widely at them. I probably looked crazy but I was so thankful for them.

"We'll finish our discussion another time then." Mr. Hendricks glared at me as I walked off with my heroes. 

"Thank you both. I was probably about to get expelled for using magic on the Dean of Vampires." I told them honestly.

"Naw can't do that Trouble you're ours now. Can't go leaving school in a blaze of glory without us." Gabriel told me wrapping his arms over my shoulder.

"Yeah warn us and we'll join you. We could make it big with enough warning." Luke added on.

"I kind of love you guys," I told them.

They both turned to me grinning.

"Did you hear that Gabe, we're not doing our job if it's only kind of. Better up our appeal." Luke said.

"Fuck yeah operation make trouble fall madly deeply in love with us." Gabriel nearly sang. 

We entered the cafeteria with our laughter ringing through the wide room. I needed them after the last hour. My heart still felt heavy. My thoughts were full trying to come up with ways to protect the other girls. I needed to learn real magic. More about the rules. I would figure out a way to help them. I would stop this. 

How could a school with such expensive tuition have a teacher that ensconced as a predator? Was there no oversight or review? Did the students have no one to turn to? Was this about our species too? I didn't understand how the politics of species and elites worked but I needed to learn that asap. 

"Where's Si?" North growled out.

"He had to stay after class for shoulder checking Professor McCoy," I answered

"What?" yelled the group of guys at my table. 

I sighed laying my head on the table while trying to melt from view. 

"That class is the worst in the history of education. I don't understand how McCoy has a job as a teacher and isn't in some maximum security jail but he's a sexual predator." I told them.

"How the fuck can you know that after one class?" Nathan growled out.

It made me think of an old kibble and bit commercial about angry dogs needing their kibbles and bit to be happy. I pictured feeding the growlers bacon to make them stop. I couldn't help the giggles that shook my body. 

"Stop growling I'm picturing feeding you bacon to make you stop now," I told them between giggles.

"What the how? Sang, I don't think I can follow your brain on that trip hunny." Kota said from beside me. 

I turned to him grinning while explaining the old dog commercial and how that led to bacon feeding. 

"As cute as that is can you back up and explain more about Professor McCoy. There's a lot of rumors about him but no one has ever just accused him of a crime." Kota asked.

"Well, I can hear his thoughts." I started

"Shush. Quiet. Don't say that here." The boys all yelled out.

I rolled my eyes "that cats out of the bag, I let slip during class that I can hear thoughts. They all know." I waved my hand to show the full cafeteria around us.

"Why would someone put a cat in a bag? Is it like a magician? You know those hats that they pull rabbits out of?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh good god someone feed her before it gets worse," Nathan whined.

I bet you like listening to my thoughts. I'm going to think of all the ways I'm going to fuck you. I know you're listening. Bet you can't stop.

Like I'm supposed to believe some nobody unknown is powerful enough to listen to my thoughts. All this hype over nothing.

Damnit I was too late the council already knew. I got to come up with something no one else knows if I want that edge. 

I sighed deeply completely overwhelmed. I was losing my focus and the voices were much louder now that they knew my secret. I banged my head against the table just to make it stop. 

"Hey headbanger, listen to my thoughts and ignore these idiots," Nathan called out. 

Are you listening? I bet you can't beat me in a race. 

I turned to him ready to argue and name terms but Irma showed up with other brownies with a bunch of food. 

"I don't deserve you," I told them all. 

Irma berated me for saying it but I was stuffing my mouth too much to argue. I don't think I'd ever tire of being able to eat. I was often starving before I realized I was hungry. I think my stomach was broken from the Sorensons. I never knew when to eat. If I wasn't on a tight schedule I'd probably skip meals without realizing I was hungry.

I tucked all thoughts of the Sorensons and their abuse into a box for later. I could not deal with more monsters at the moment. I needed to deal with the threat that was present and targeting more than just me. The guys let me eat for a while before they wanted more info.

"Sang, will you answer the damn question before I hit someone?" North practically yelled out.

"I can hear his thoughts as well as the other students. I could hear what he wanted, how he reacted to student thoughts. I heard his plans, his desires. I cannot explain how vile he is. He wanted to out a rape victim for not being a virgin and no I won't ever say who it is." I told them.

I twirled my spoon in my yogurt cup my thoughts spiraling. 

"Gabe, didn't we start an operation? Doesn't look like we're off to a great start? Come on bud." Luke stood and came towards me.

"Gabe sing for us. Come here sugar I'm going to shake the blues right off of you." Luke sang as he pulled me up from my chair. 

Gabriel's voice completely startled me as it was deeper than I expected and gorgeous. I leaned my head against Luke for a moment as Gabriel sang a slow song to warm up his voice. We didn't bother to dance so much as hold each other close. 

Gabriel switched to an upbeat popular song. Luke had a whole dance routine to it. I watched him closely before trying to emulate his moves. Gabriel, the showoff, joined us while continuing to sing. 

Luke would explain the name of each move as we did it and correct me if I did anything wrong. When we finished our first song dancing they told me they were teaching me the club moves. 

"As lovely as this is can you move your dance party to the quad Miss Sorenson, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Coleman?" Mr. Blackbourne asked us. 

I nodded to him afraid I had upset him. His lip lifted just a millimeter to let me know he wasn't angry with us. 

"We can discuss it later Miss Sorenson. Stop by my office anytime." He moved over to the Staff area. 

The guys had my stuff and were already moving to leave. Luke grabbed my hands and led me out. 

Always has to be the center of attention. Why are all those guys all over her. I bet she puts out fast.

I'll show you how to move sexy, all over my cock.

My jaw tightened with annoyance. My focus slipping from dancing. I turned my attention to Gabriel's thoughts as he was mentally singing. His voice was angelic to me after hearing so many awful things. 

We spent an hour, their free period, dancing. Luke and Gabriel thought I was ready to go to a supe club this weekend. This started a fight as North claimed: "over my dead body." Nathan was more "we have enough trouble to deal with." Whereas Kota felt "we need the study time more."

I needed the break and the dancing improved my outlook. It felt lovely to move. Even better to move between Luke and Gabriel. Every touch strengthened my soul. I felt more prepared to deal with the darkness I had put on hold. I may have been acting silly but I was also coming up with a plan. 

I wasn't allowed to just punch someone for being nasty. I couldn't name a sexual predator with just his thoughts. I needed proof. I needed to bring the quiet things out loud. I was pretty talented at that thanks to Mrs. Sorenson. 

I hugged Gabriel and Luke as long as possible before Kota moved me off of them. I had more work to do as I had a high school diploma to earn. It was exhausting trying to be in high school and University. 

"I got you something to help but you have a test to finish. I promise it will be easier after this." Kota told me. 

We walked side by side. I could feel the heat from his body but we didn't physically touch. I wondered if he still didn't like me. All the other guys were more tactile. They held my hand, touched my shoulders, hugged me, or just stood close. 

The mental fatigue helped me tune out voices. Instead of individual thoughts, it was more buzzing bees. My eyelids drooped my footsteps shuffled. I needed a nap.

Back in my dorm, Kota guided me to my desk. He sat beside me in one of the new bean bag chairs. He handed me a Starbucks coffee and a cupcake. I squealed and took both. I didn't usually have coffee but I needed a pick me up. 

"If you can finish your test I'll get you another dessert," Kota said.

He had figured me out. I was absolutely led by my stomach. I grinned crazily at him and got to work on the second half of my test. 

I focused intently on my task and didn't realize there was a room full of people waiting on me. I clicked submit and turned to see what was going on. 

"Congratulations!" They all yelled.

Luke, Gabriel, and Karen threw confetti. I laughed but groaned thinking about the cleanup. 

"Don't worry about the clean up now. We're just getting started," Luke yelled out. 

"Trouble change into comfy clothes it's time to get to know each other," Gabriel ordered.

"What does that mean?" I asked him

"Truth or Dare." Most of the guys answered with him.

"Hey, the fuck? I'm not that predictable." Gabriel answered them. 

I moved to grab clothes but Gabriel beat me to it. I nodded to him and went to the bathroom. I was hopping with excitement. Work was done it was now time to party.


End file.
